Unexpected Turn
by kawaii01
Summary: When Blaine breaks Kurt's heart, can the person that is least expected come to mend it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so just letting you know that this is set in Season Three, after Michael. None of the Warblers graduated, so Wes is still there but Blaine still transferred. Hope you enjoy this. It is my first Kurtbastian story, so I hope you enjoy it.**

_Kurt POV_

I woke up on Saturday morning, sun shining brightly in my eyes. It looked like a beautiful day outside, but I knew that it wouldn't help brighten my mood. I sit in my room, eating ice-cream and watching sad Disney movies. It didn't make me feel as happy as I thought it would. I didn't think I would be happy again. I started watching Bambi, when I heard a knock on the door. Usually I would jump up and not let anyone see me in this state, but today I didn't care.

"Come in" I say, quietly. I hear the door open and turn my head to see my dad walk in.  
"Hey Kiddo, how are you?" He asks  
"Fine." I simply reply, not really in the mood for a long conversation.  
"Kiddo, get out of this room, you need air."

I look at my dad like he was being stupid suggesting this. "Just for half an hour, Kurt, please!" he begs. I cannot say no to my dad, especially since I won't tell him what is going on, so I nod and get up, doing the actions of getting ready, skipping my vigorous skin care routine. I leave the house and hop in my navigator, finally allowing my mind to wander to the previous day.

- _Flashback _-  
I walk into Blaine's house, ready for our monthly movie and pizza date, hoping to surprise him with the gift I brought him. I walk up to his room, expecting to see him dancing around to Katy Perry, getting ready for the night ahead, instead when I walk into his room and see him making out with another guy. I stand there shocked, trying to stop the flow of thoughts through my head. 'You're not good enough, he must have been bored of you' and try to figure out who the other boy is.  
"Blaine?" I ask, heartbroken. He suddenly stops and just jumps off the guy, who I now recognise as Thad, from the Warblers.  
"Kurt? What are you doing here?" he asks, a little shocked himself. Of course he didn't remember, the one day that was truly special to me he didn't remember. I can see tears starting to blur my eyes, so I turn around and run out of the room. I could hear Blaine running after me and Thad calling after him, however I didn't care, all I wanted was to get out of his house.  
-_End Flashback _-

I still cannot believe that happened. I pull up to the Lima Bean car park, surprised that this is where I ended up, as I wasn't planning on going there, and hop out. Walking into the Lima Bean, I order my usual coffee order and find a secluded table in the back corner. Hoping to be alone for a while, I pull out a book and start on some history homework, but I am not alone for long. Too soon I hear a familiar sneering voice.  
"Hey gayface, where's your little prince?" I look up and see none other than the last person I was hoping to see. Sadly I am in the dark and I am not sure how much Sebastian knows, because he could just be trying to rile me up. I hate being in the dark, not knowing how far his knowledge goes.  
"Hey meerkat." I reply. Sebastian doesn't take my sweet nickname as a sign of annoyance and sits down opposite me. We sit there in silence for a while sipping our coffees and me working on my history homework, when I can't take it any longer.  
"Seriously Sebastian, what do you want?" I ask him. Instead of the sneer I expected, I see a weak, genuine smile on Sebastian's face. This gets me truly worried.  
"Honestly," Sebastian replies, looking at me and seeing me nod he continues, "I wanted to see if you were okay. Thad and Blaine came back they told us they were together and what happened. No need to say that most of the Warblers were furious." By this fact alone, I was seriously confused. Why would Sebastian want to see if I was okay, why not just start trying to steal him off Thad instead? I didn't even think Sebastian liked me.  
"What? Why would you care how I am? You have been trying to steal Blaine from me from day one and break our relationship, wouldn't you be happy?"  
I ask, seriously confused. This time Sebastian smirks at me, but soon it just formes into a full blown grin.  
"My, my Kurt. You really do see the worst in me don't you? Well for one, I was just trying to mess with you, honestly I don't really like Blaine, and it was just funny seeing you get all jealous and fired up. Secondly, I would never cheat on anyone, I'm not that low." Sebastian shoulders seem to shrink down a bit, and I realise it is because everyone thinks low of him.  
"Sorry Bastian." I reply and what his reaction carefully at the nickname. He seems to like it because he is suddenly full of life and his smirking self again.

Sebastian and I seem to talk for a while, Sebastian explaining how the Warblers reacted, while I talked about how Sebastian could rile Blaine and Thad up more. I soon realised that I was not a good person when someone was on my bad side, especially if I knew their secrets. Sure, it was different with Karofsky, I wouldn't intentionally out someone. That is just plain cruel, but I can give Sebastian some dirt and embarrassing things about Blaine, and in turn Thad. Although I was only at Dalton for a small amount of time, I seem to grasp people easily, and I knew quite a lot about each of the Warbler boys, especially after Blaine talking about them on date nights. To my surprise I was having fun and the next time I looked at the clock, it was nearly 2pm and it had been about 4 hours. For someone who I detested mere hours ago, Sebastian is really good company. I quickly look at my phone and notice multiple calls and texts from Blaine and about four calls from my dad. Crap, he must be worried sick.  
"Sorry Bas, have to quickly call my dad, he is freaking." At this I get a chuckle out of Sebastian and a go ahead. I quickly pull out my phone and press the speed dial, calling my dad.  
'Hey dad, it's Kurt.' I say as if it isn't obvious.  
'Oh my god Kurt, where have you been, I have been trying to call you. You go out for half an hour and stay out for four. Not that I'm complaining kiddo, but could you at least ring me next time?' I hear down my phone. I laugh at my dad's frantics and tell him that I am safe and will be home soon enough. I quickly hang up and jump straight back into a conversation about life. After about another hour, Sebastian and I say goodbye to each other and I head home.

When I walk through my front door, I have totally forgotten about Blaine and am smiling happily, until I hear his voice in the living room. I hadn't yet told anyone what had gotten me upset, so no one, except Sebastian knew that Blaine was the cause of my problems. I quietly close the door, hoping to sneak upstairs to my safe haven without being spotted but knowing me, this never works out.  
"Kurt, is that you?" I hear my dad call from the living room. I cannot exactly get out of it now he knows someone is home, so I respond by walking into the living room.  
"Yeah, it's me, dad. What's up?" I say, obviously pretending to not notice Blaine sitting on the other couch. My dad looks at me strangely before gesturing over to Blaine.  
"Hey Kurt." Blaine says, trying to look me in the eyes, but not succeeding.  
"Blaine." I briefly nod in his direction, before turning back to a confused dad.  
"Dad, I'm really tired after spending all day hanging out with Bastian at the Lima Bean, so I'm gonna go and read for a while, is that cool?" I ask, knowing that this was going to confuse him more.  
"Kurt, no that is not okay! Blaine is here to see you, you know, your best friend, boyfriend. Shouldn't you to be making googly eyes at each other and sneaking off to your room to do things like cuddle and watch Disney, or a musical or something?"  
My dad answers, anger and confusion written across his features. I look between my dad and Blaine and decide if I want to see how funny it would be to see Blaine get scared under my father's wrath, if I tell him now. Instead of telling him the full story, I settle with, "Dad, Blaine shouldn't be here. He isn't my best friend and he most definitely is not my boyfriend, so if you excuse me."  
I reply before turning around and heading off to my room, smiling a little at the fact that I know that there would be two very shocked faces behind me.

Even from upstairs in my room, I could hear my dad interrogating Blaine, as to why I said that. Of course, Blaine was too scared to say the truth, so I just tuned them out when I heard my phone buzz, signalling a text message.  
_'Surprisingly had fun today gayface. Wanna catch up soon?' – Bas. _  
I read the text message, trying to figure out how in hell he got my number before I realise that practically all the Warblers have been given my number. Without thinking I respond, quite quickly.  
_'Sure meerkat, had fun too. Which warbler gave you my number?' – Kurt_. It doesn't take too long for a reply to come through.  
_'Nick. Kinda had to blackmail him, tomorrow sound good?' – Bas. _  
_'Tomorrow sounds good, Lima Bean or somewhere else?' – Kurt.  
'Dalton?' – Bas. _Was the reply I got. Why would Bastian want me to go to Dalton, I didn't know but I couldn't say no, I loved Dalton too much and seeing the boys would be good.  
_'Sure, be there at 10.' – Kurt. _Sebastian texted back the all good and we kept texting until we fell asleep, majorly about how Blaine turned up at my house today and that right now he is probably getting interrogated by my dad.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blasting 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Blaine had insisted that I woke up to that song and I hadn't gotten around to changing it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven o'clock. Knowing it took about two and a half hours to drive to Dalton; I jumped up and quickly got ready, having already laid out my clothes the night before. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans and a plain red shirt, simple but effective. Twenty minutes later I was in my navigator, driving off towards Dalton. I looked forward to seeing all my friends again, but I was nervous due to how much they knew about Thad and Blaine. I truly hoped that Blaine wasn't at Dalton as well today, but it was highly likely.

The car trip went by quite fast, spending my time singing to countless songs that came on the radio. Soon enough, I was driving into Dalton, through the majestic gates. I quickly find a park and pull out my phone to text Sebastian.  
_'Hey Bas, out the front. Want me to come over to your dorm?' – Kurt. _I send off and I quickly get a reply. _'Nah, in Warbler practice. Come to the Warbler room?' – Bas. _I quickly text my all good and jump out of the car and head in the way of the choir room. Surprised I remember the way, I knock lightly on the door and wait for it to open, nerves creeping up on me. Inside I hear some noise, people talking about who it might be. I can practically hear Sebastian's knowing smirk. Finally the door opens and Sebastian is standing opposite me.  
"Hey Bas." I say, ignoring the curious stares from quite a few Warblers.  
"Hey." I hear in reply, as he grabs my hands and pulls me into the room.  
"Kurt! What a surprise. I didn't expect you to be coming to Dalton today." I hear Wes say, getting a few agreeing nods from around the room. I am about to speak when Bas cuts me off.  
"I asked Kurt to come and hang out? Is that a problem?" Bas says, concern lacing his tone. I had never seen him look so worried about if something is okay and about people's judgement. It seems everyone else has seen Sebastian's change in posture because soon enough everyone is saying that it is fine and that they are glad to see me. Sebastian soon turns back into his old self, joking around with all of us.

We are in the middle of truth or dare, when it comes to my turn.  
"Kurt, truth or dare?" I hear Wes say. I start to think about the bad dares that people have had to do throughout my games of truth or dare with the Warblers and go for the safe option.  
"Truth." I can practically hear Wes thinking, before he smiles knowingly, as if he remembers something that he has wanted to know for a while.  
"You and Sebastian hated each other's guts only a few weeks ago. What changed? I mean, how did you go from being mortal enemies to being like best friends?" It was a valid question and I was happy to answer it.  
"True, Bas and I hated each other only a few days ago, but we ran into each other in the Lima Bean yesterday and we started talking about all the crappy stuff happening in our lives and giving each other advice. I found that I was having fun with Bas, and obviously he thought the same thing. Suddenly, with Blaine out of the picture, Bas and I don't want to rip each other's heads off." I laugh, and look over at Thad who is staring at me angrily.

After answering my question, it was finally my turn to ask someone. I thought about what I knew about each Warbler. I cut it down to Wes and David, or Nick and Jeff. Those two being the two pairs of people who loved each other, but were totally oblivious about it. I decided I could make thing interesting.  
"Jeff, truth or dare?" I ask him, knowing he will go with dare. Of course I was right, and soon enough he chooses a dare. I let a grin grow on my face and turn to face Jeff.  
"Jeff, I dare you to… make out with David for two minutes." This gets a horrified look off David and Jeff, each respectfully looking at their best friends. Soon enough their lips touch and I start counting, watching Nick and Wes slowly grow jealous.  
"STOP!" is yelled across the room, by two very red faced Warbler members, who quickly sit down. All the Warblers look up at the two knowingly and I just continue to smirk, knowing my plan had succeeded. Jeff soon figures out why I chose that dare, and I can see his clogs going a mile a minute, trying to figure out a way for revenge. By this time, I was a little nervous, as he is quite good at getting revenge, and it was his turn now,  
"Sebastian, truth or dare?" I hear. Surprised at where this is going I look up to see Sebastian's smirking face again. "Dare" I hear him say. Jeff quickly whispers to Nick, and after a nod, jumps right into the dare. "I dare you to go and make out in the closet for ten minutes with Kurt." At my name I look up and see Sebastian, slowly getting up and approaching me. He grabs my hands and pulls me up, pulling us both over to the closet.  
"What?" I ask Sebastian, a little confused, not having heard the whole dare. I expect an answer, but instead I feel his lips on mine. After I get over the initial shock, I start to realise I enjoy it. Kissing back with as much force, I don't want to pull away, but the need for oxygen became too much. We both pull back and look at each other.  
"What?" I ask, a little breathless.  
"Did you feel that too?" Sebastian says as a reply.  
"The spark?" I ask  
"The spark." He replies and I nod. I had never felt that when I kissed Blaine. People talked about feeling fireworks but I always thought they were over exaggerating. I finally understand what everyone was talking about and I move forward to kiss Sebastian again, my mind blanking as soon our lips touch.

After a few minutes, Sebastian pulls away and opens the closet, pulling me out with him. At first, confused about where I actually am, but soon realise that we were in the middle of a game of truth or dare. My mind starts going at a mile a minute, confused about whether Sebastian kissed me as a dare, or if he truly wanted to. I decide that Bastian and I would talk about it later and continue on with the game for a few more rounds.

After watching Thad eat an old pizza found from the under the couch, Wes get hit my his own gavel and Trent run down the hallway in only his undies, I look at the time and realise that I have to leave if I want to make it home before dark.  
"Sorry guys, I have to go. I had fun, but if I want to get home before dark I have to go." I announce. After a lot of protests I get up to leave and I walk out with Sebastian. When we reach my car, I turn to Sebastian, needing answers to my questions before I leave.  
"Sebastian, what happened tonight…"I stop, not sure where I was going with that sentence. Sebastian looks down at me, suddenly opening up and letting me see a part of him not many people get to.  
"Uh… I really like you Kurt, and kissing you felt like, I don't know how to explain it but…"  
"Fireworks." I cut in and get a surprised look from Sebastian.  
"Yeah, fireworks. It just strengthened my feelings for you." He finishes by leaning down to kiss me again, and I feel him relax when I respond willingly. When he slowly pulls away he looks down at me, smiling, "Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" he asks. When I nod, very enthusiastically, his smile brightens. We say goodbye to each other and I hop my car and drive away.

**Thanks everyone :P I hope you liked it! Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, added this to their faves/alerts and reviewed, it means a lot! Hope you like the next chapter!**

On Monday I wake up to my alarm and realise that I it was time to get up and get ready for school. Having Blaine transfer was like a dream come true, but this dream has now turned into a nightmare. I have to go to school and pretend to be okay. Sure, being with Sebastian has lessened the hurt a small amount but for some reason I still care for Blaine and I know that it will hurt to see him today. I finally get out of bed, knowing that I cannot procrastinate any more. I decide on a plain, but bright outfit that works well together, similar to the one I wore to Dalton yesterday. I quickly coiffed my hair, in a way that only can be perfected with practice and walk downstairs with my messenger bag on my shoulder.  
"Hey dad, Carole, Finn" I say as I sit down at the table to have breakfast. We sit there in silence and soon after breakfast I hear my phone go off and I pull it out. A smile appears on my face when I see the caller id as Sebastian. I quickly open the text message, the smile on my face getting bigger.  
'Hey Kurtie, so have a fantastic day at school today. I'll miss you!' This just made my morning and I quickly typed back a response before hopping up and leaving for school.

I arrive at school and spend the day trying to avoid Blaine and thinking about Sebastian throughout classes. After learning about the Vietnam War in History class, it was time for Glee. Suddenly nervous I slowly walk into Glee Club and go and sit next to Mercedes, realising that Blaine isn't here yet. I keep and eye at the door and I soon see Blaine walk through the door and move to sit next to me. This makes me confused, until I realised that he hadn't told anyone yet. I quickly throw him a look and move over to the other side of the room. Suddenly all conversations stop and all eyes are darting from Blaine to me.  
"Oh hell to the no!" I hear Mercedes say before everyone is asking questions. Mr Shue, who has just walked in can't even get everyone to quieten down. I slowly sink further in my chair and suddenly find my shoes very interesting. After about ten minutes, everyone quietens down and Rachel, who has to be the first, speaks up.  
"What is going on you two. I know you can't be fighting over my amazing talent because everyone appreciates it but, seriously what is happening?" Surprisingly no one comments on Rachel being… well, Rachel, but I guess it was because they all kind of wanted to know the answer. I stay silent, letting Blaine reply, thinking that he at least deserves the embarrassment of explaining the situation. Of course he also stays silent and I start to get up, sick of it already, when I see someone walk slowly in the room  
"Excuse me?" a voice asks quietly. Everyone suddenly looks at the door and all hell breaks loose again, when everyone realises that this was the warbler who caused the whole Blaine slushy debacle. Without saying a word I look at Sebastian and tears start to run down my face, everything I have been feeling all day finally coming out. I quickly stand up and run out of the room. I can hear people calling after me but I can imagine that Sebastian is keeping them all in the room, knowing I just need my own time.  
_

_Sebastian's POV_

I walk in to the choir room, a little shyly, not sure whether I should be here or not.  
"Excuse me?" I say timidly, instantly gathering the attention of the whole of the New Directions. Suddenly everyone starts yelling about me, but I tune out, guessing it to be about the whole slushy and Blaine incident. I look down at my shoes but look up as I feel someone brush past me. Kurt, I soon realise. I can hear people calling after him and some people getting out of their seats, so I just put up my hand.  
"Do you know what the hell happened?" asks a guy with a mohawk... Puck? I think so. He seems angry so I start to respond, looking angrily at Blaine.  
"Blaine hasn't told you?" I ask and when I just get multiple heads shaking, I continue. "Pity, ask him."  
And with that I turn around and retreat after Kurt.

I find him in the next corridor, sitting on the floor crying. I slide down next to him and put my arms around him, letting him just cry into my shoulder. After he composes himself enough he looks up at me.  
"Bastian, I am so sorry. I shouldn't be so torn up about him, but I still care for him. I don't want to but I do." I know what Kurt is saying and I am not judging him.  
"Hey Kurt. I know you still care from him. Hell you still probably love him, that can't just stop over a few days, I understand. That doesn't mean that I don't love you any less, okay? You broke up with him on Friday, it is soon and I realise that it is going to take a while for you to recover. Just know that I would never cheat on you. Ever." I finish, looking into his eyes, before I give him a small, quick kiss. I look up to see all the glee club there and my face turns red, seriously embarrassed. Looking over to Kurt, he seems to feel the same way, and I just bury my head into his shoulder.  
"You explain. You know them better." I whisper to him. Kurt stands up and pulls me up with him. I finally get a chance to look around the group. Multiple look confused, some look angry and some look neutral, but one stands out the most. Blaine. He just looks beyond angry. I know what is coming so I pull Kurt a little bit behind me. It was a good idea because soon it all starts.  
"What the hell Kurt?" Blaine asks, angry lacing his tone. This happens with each member of the New Directions, each of them altering what they ask slightly, until it gets to a girl, I think her name is Mercedes, who just says "Oh hell to the no!"

By now I feel angry, and I see Kurt turn to me in a way that asks if I can explain everything. When I nod he looks back to the group of angry New Direction members.  
"Do not get angry at Kurt." I growl, at the New Directions, before turning specifically to Blaine. "And don't you dare feel betrayed Blaine. You lost your claim on knowing what Kurt is doing with his life when you cheated on him with Thad!" At this there are a series of shocked gasps and evil looks at Blaine. "So lay off Blaine, this is none of your business. As for the rest of you, I know you all think of me as the evil villain but I would never hurt Kurt, never. And I will never cheat in him, ever." At this I grab Kurt's hand and pull him out of McKinley.

We both hop in my car, as Kurt got a lift with Finn today, and I slowly turn the car on and back out of the McKinley parking lot without a word. Once we are on the road, I hold out a hand for Kurt and he takes it, turning on the radio and listening to music in quiet silence. Finally, he realises where we are going, when I turn on the highway heading for Westerville. I know that he needs time away from all of his friends at McKinley and that they would find him at the Lima Bean.

We slowly pull into the Dalton car park and he look at the time,  
"Bas! You're late for Warbler practice!" Kurt says, obviously surprised I came down to McKinley at all. I just smirk at him and give him a look that clearly says 'no shit, Sherlock.' Kurt laughs and we run towards the Warbler room. Once we get there we burst through the doors, and start singing, hoping that everyone will join in and I won't be on the receiving end of an angry Wes. Sadly it doesn't work and Wes is soon glaring at us.  
"Sebastian you are late." Wes, says, stating the obvious.  
"Yes, sorry Wes. I know but I had to go to Lima. I knew something was going to happen and I had to be close by to defend Kurtie." I say. Suddenly the whole room is staring at Kurt with a look of pity and I realise that his eyes would still be red and puffy from crying. Suddenly embarrassed he looks down and takes a step behind me.  
"What happened?" asks David. I look at Kurt, ready to explain, but he starts to speak softly.  
"Blaine hadn't told anyone what had happened, so in Glee he kept trying to cuddle and act normal but I didn't want to so I moved. Everyone went physco and was yelling when Bas walked in. Soon everyone was yelling at him about the whole slushy incident and I couldn't take it anymore, so I left the room." Once he finishes saying this, I cut in.  
"After Kurt left, I stopped anyone going after him and everyone started getting agro and asking what happened, especially a guy with a mohawk… Puck?" I quickly see Kurt nod at me, so I continue, "Not having been there before I soon figure out myself that Blaine hadn't told anyone. I quickly tell them to ask him and find Kurt." This is where Kurt starts up again, telling them about how the New Directions found them kissing, which gets a lot of fist pumps from the warblers and how they all started blaming me. Kurt then tells them how I defended Kurt and then we left. By the end of the story, many of the warblers were furious and I look at Thad, who quickly gets up and mumbles an excuse before leaving.

For the rest of the night we all hang out and watch a movie, before I get up to drive Kurt back to Lima. We say our goodbyes and walk back to the car.  
"I don't want to go back there Bas." I hear Kurt say quietly. I just wrap my arms around him and say that I will sort it out. We drive back to Kurt's place, and I can see the surprised look on Kurt's face when I get out of the door and walk in with him.  
"What are you doing?" Kurt asks.  
"I said I would sort it out." I simply reply, before pushing Kurt in the way of his room. I quietly walk into the lounge room where I see Kurt's dad and Finn watching football.

After gathering up the nerve to actually talk I start with the normal.  
"Excuse me, Mr Hummel?" I say quietly and feel eyes quickly on me. Finn quickly gets up and moves fast towards me, pushing me against the wall. I put up my hand in surrender and Finn quickly gets pulled off me from Mr Hummel.  
"Finn! Upstairs, now," Mr Hummel yells at Finn, who grudgingly stomps upstairs.  
"Sorry for causing a disturbance, Mr Hummel. I was just dropping Kurt off and I came to talk to you."  
"It's fine Sebastian, what is wrong?" I hear him reply.  
"It's about Kurt. He has been having a hard time lately." I say, before Kurt's dad looks at me strangely and asks what I mean. I find this surprising, as I already thought that Kurt's dad had known about Blaine and Kurt. At my silence, Mr Hummel goes of the attack.  
"You hurt him?" he asks angrily, before continuing, "You guys despised each other and now he is out with you? Just tell me straight Sebastian, because right now I am getting no information from Kurt or Finn and I am in the dark." I sit down on the couch opposite him and start to explain everything.  
"No Mr Hummel, I am not hurting Kurt. I would never do that. Kurt walked in on Blaine cheating on him with one of the other warblers. The following day I saw him at the Lima Bean and we suddenly became close friends somehow. We started hanging out and soon I realised I loved him." At the end of my explanation, Mr Hummel is really confused.

"What are you talking about? Blaine cheated on Kurt? You love him?" Burt responds and I realise that he had no idea what I was talking about.  
"I am so sorry Mr Hummel, I thought you knew. I think you may need to talk to Kurt about this matter. I do not want to tell you what to do, but Kurt was at Dalton yesterday and he was smiling, laughing and having fun. For as long as I have known him, he has always had this fake smile plastered on his face, it never reached his eyes. I honestly believe that Kurt would feel happier at Dalton." I say, before looking at Mr Hummel's reaction. The reaction on his face was definitely one of surprise and something else.

I stand there awkwardly, waiting for Mr Hummel to respond. When he doesn't I thank him for listening and turn around to leave, hoping I made a difference. I am close to the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Thinking it is Kurt, I quickly turn around but it ends up being Mr Hummel. I suddenly feel myself getting pulled into a hug and I am truly surprised.  
"Sebastian, thank you. Thank you for caring for my son, in a tough time. You actually seem to care for him and I couldn't thank you enough. Not many people would have enough courage to come and talk to me like that, especially when I didn't really like them before. I can see that you care for Kurt, and if you promise to never hurt him like Blaine did, then you are welcome here anytime." I have tears escaping from my eyes at the end of the speech. I never cry and can't remember the last time I had. I have no idea why acceptance from Mr Hummel means so much to me.  
"Thank you, Mr Hummel." I say, turning to leave.  
"It is Burt, son."  
I quickly walk back to my car, texting Kurt to let him know that I was still alive, before gearing up for the long drive back to Dalton.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt's POV_

I hear the front door shut and Sebastian's car pull out of my driveway and I lean back on my bed, waiting for my father to come up and speak to me. As if right on queue, I hear my dad knock on my basement door, asking for permission to come in. I reply and wait for him to come down the stairs leading to my room, sitting up; I look at him, waiting for the inevitable conversation.  
"I like him." I hear come out of my dad's mouth and it definitely was not what I was expecting. I look at him with shock, not being able to form any words right now. Finally I manage a simple 'what' which makes my father laugh.  
"Sebastian, I like him." Happily, I jump up and hug my dad, glad that he likes my new boyfriend. I sit back down, not knowing what is next. Dad comes and sits next to me and starts the conversation again. "Kurt, what happened with Blaine? Okay, I know he cheated on you but once Sebastian figured out that I had no idea of any of this, he kind of stopped talking." I smile, thinking about Sebastian trying to keep on my good side, whilst talking to my father. I explain the whole incident to my father and then he brings up Dalton to me. This surprises me the most, even more than my dad liking Sebastian, as I never even thought that Dalton was a possibility anymore.  
"They have scholarships and I am sure you could get one for performing arts." This made my heart swell and I couldn't wait to try out. After a surprisingly nice conversation with my dad, Carol calls us up for dinner and we make a silent agreement to keep this from Finn. Dinner runs smoothly enough and soon we are all off to bed, thinking about tomorrow.

Sadly, my dad told me that I needed to attend McKinley still until we decided if Dalton was a definite or not. This means that I have to face my glee club friends today, and answer all the questions that I know they are going to have. I get up and start my morning routine, taking extra-long, not wanting to go to school today.  
"Kurt, come on. You need to go to school today." I hear my father call from upstairs. Responding, I grab my messenger bag and hop down the stairs two at a time, knowing that I am already late. I run into the garage, hopping in my navigator next to Finn. We drive to school in silence, both thinking about what was going to happen today.

Pulling into McKinley car park, I hop out of my car and head into school, bracing myself for a long day ahead. I manage to avoid most people all day, knowing that there will be a bucket load of questions waiting to be answered when I catch up with them all. I still don't know how everyone feels about Sebastian and I, seeing as Finn all but abused Sebastian when he went to talk to my dad yesterday. Finally Glee club comes and I know that I cannot avoid them anymore. I hope to cut down the question time by arriving just before the bell, but this doesn't seem to work as Mr Shue apparently also wants answers. Walking in I pick a seat away from Blaine and many of my usual seat, when the questions start. They obviously have already had time to interrogate Blaine.  
"Oh my god, forgive him already, he may be a hobbit with an addiction to hair gel but he loves you Kurt." I heard Santana say, which started a massive overload of questions.  
"What seriously happened?"  
"Why won't you forgive him?"  
"Sebastian, seriously, why?"  
It goes through practically the whole group before Brittany speaks up.  
"Why don't you love your dolphin anymore Kurtie?" This definitely pulls me out of my daze of trying to block everyone's questions when I realise she is crying. Walking towards her I pull her into a hug and quietly say respond to her question, the only one I would be responding to.  
"Boo, of course I still love Blaine but he hurt me very bad and made me very upset, okay. I have a new dolphin now that I love dearly and would never hurt me. You could come shopping with us after school if you want." I respond. This gets a massive smile on Brittany's half and a massive hug. Everyone, expect for Santana, slightly confused about what had actually happened, as they didn't hear what I said to Brittany. I can see Santana is still a little annoyed but glad that I didn't hurt Britt's feelings.  
"I'm coming too." Santana says, whilst Britt pulls me down on the empty seat beside her. I look at her and see the love in her eyes for Britt.  
"Yeah, okay," I agree, before putting on a condition, "but no going all Lima Heights on Bastian's ass." She responds with a laugh and Mr Shue starts the lesson, everyone else more than a little confused.

The rest of the day drags on and I cannot wait to try out for that scholarship to Dalton. Britt, Santana and I hang out practically all day and we become quite close friends. After school we head out to Westerville to pick up Sebastian for a surprise shopping trip. With warbler practice still on, Santana, Britt and I decide to give them another little visit. We stop outside the open doors and peer in, where we see Nick singing lead to Uptown Girl. We all stand at the door until a few recognise me and pull us into the room. Laughing we hop into the number, the girls sitting on the couches singing, and me hopping in with the choreography, having already known it by my few months at Dalton. At the end, we are all dancing freely and Britt and Santana are being pulled around by Wes and David. The music stops and we are pulled into a group hug, San and Britt already feeling welcomed.  
"What are you doing here?" Bas asks, a small amount of confusion written on his face. I smile grab him in a hug from behind and answer with, "I'm kidnapping you." We all laugh and I invite all the warblers to the little shopping spree. We walk out of Dalton with a lot more people than when we walked in. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Trent and Sebastian all decided to come along and we are soon on our way to the mall.  
"Did your dad talk to you?" Bas asks quietly once we are in the car, him having called shotgun on the front seat of my car.  
"Yeah," I answer, "he likes you. He is meeting me here at about five and we have a meeting with the dean. I am going to try to get a scholarship." Sebastian smiles and grabs my hand, wanting to hug me but couldn't as I am driving.  
"He likes me?" he asks, and I laugh at the way Sebastian picks up that one line from my whole response.

We arrive at the shops and head to the food court for some afternoon tea.  
"So what's the pan today Kurt?" Trent asks.  
"Who says there is a plan?" I ask sweetly. To this everyone laughs and Sebastian responds.  
"Darling, we all know that you don't go shopping without a plan." I blush and laugh a little, giving in.  
"Okay, okay. I really want this nice Marc Jacobs jacket, and then we can go and do whatever you want, but we have to be back at Dalton by five." Everyone looks at me and I know that I have to continue explaining, "when we get back to Dalton, I am meeting my dad there and we have a meeting with the dean. I am hoping to get a scholarship to Dalton." To this news there were mixed results, all the Dalton boys were happy, everyone except Sebastian were surprised and the girls just looked hurt.  
"Don't you love us anymore" Britt asks, obviously having had San explain it to her.  
"Of course I love you and San. You guys have very quickly become my best friends at McKinley, but for some unknown reason, everyone else has geared up with Blaine and they are just making my life miserable at McKinley. I promise that I will come and see you every weekend and we will have sleepovers, okay?" This makes Brittany more happy and I look up at San, hoping not to see anger.  
"It is your choice, I can see how miserable McKinley makes you, especially after seeing you at Dalton. I am happy for you, and when you get in, can I be there when you tell the others? Please." I laugh and agree. We tell them all not to tell anyone else and we get to work on our shopping. After going through a few clothes stores and multiple game and music stores, we head back to Dalton and arrive with about fifteen minutes to spare. I soon see my dad pull into the car park and we all go meet him, the Dalton boys being as dapper as ever. I have to laugh when I see them straighten themselves and become all professional as soon as they see my dad's car.

Dad walks over to us and gives San, Britt, Sebastian and I all hugs before turning to greet the others. After introductions are all finish, we all head over to the dean's office where they all refuse to leave until the dean comes out. When she finally comes out, she is surprised to see the amount if boys in the office.  
"Boys" she greets before turning to my dad, "Mr Hummel, it is a pleasure to see you again, why don't you come inside." I say goodbye to all of them and San and Britt go off to the common room with them, where I promised I would come after my meeting to grab them. I walk into the dean's office and sit on one of the two big leather chairs in front of her desk.

"Good afternoon Kurt, Mr Hummel. What can I help you with today." The dean says, in a very professional manner. Dad takes off his baseball cap and rubs his head, like he always does when nervous. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice" my dad says before continuing, "Kurt had to leave Dalton due to financial issues; however he really wants to come back. He has a lot of friends here, so I was wondering about your performing arts scholarship you offer." To this the dean smiles, "The scholarship would suit your needs perfectly and Kurt is very legible for this. It covers everything from uniform, to supplies, to boarding, classes, everything. So far one hasn't been handed out this year but looking on what Kurt did whilst at Dalton last year, I can easily say that I am happy to offer that scholarship to Kurt to the rest of his high school career." I couldn't believe my ears, it was that simple. I guess I must have made an impression when I came here last year. Both my dad and I are quiet with shock, so the dean continues on.  
"He can start on Monday and you will be able to settle into your dorms throughout the weekend. Is that okay?" I nod and am told that I can go to the common room and tell the boys, whilst my dad fills in some paperwork.

I quickly walk to the common room, where everyone is and run into Sebastian's arms. Everyone quickly stops what they are doing, looking at me for answers. This seems to be happening a lot lately but I couldn't be happier to answer their questions now.  
"I got it." I say, still not fully believing it. The whole room erupts into cheers, when it quietens down I continue, "I start on Monday but will be moving my thing in throughout the weekend, as I'm boarding." There are smiles all around and I quickly search through the crowd for my two best friends. I can see that they are happy for me, but I cannot help but notice the sadness in their eyes. I walk over to them and pull them out of the room, hugging each of them.  
"You got in? Wow that was quick." I hear San say. I can tell both of them are sad and I need to make sure that they understand that we will stay great friends, even though we aren't going to the same school.  
"San, Britt. I promise you that we will stay best friends. You two are my girls and that will never change, I promise you that I will come home every weekend and one of those days will be a girls day, we will go and see a movie, go shopping or have a sleepover. I promise we will not lose touch." This makes all of us start crying and hugging each other. When we compose ourselves enough, San asks the one question I was waiting for.  
"When are you going to tell the others? Rachel is going to go ballistic! This year's regionals are coming up and we are versing the warblers!" We all laugh and I feel someone hug me from behind. Knowing it was Sebastian; I turn around and hug him. We stay like that for a while, until the dean and my dad turn up. I say goodbye to all the Dalton boys before heading back to my car. I say bye to dad and we hop in our separate cars and head off.

After dropping San and Britt back at their respective homes, I drive home to see have dinner. We decided that we wouldn't tell Finn until I told the whole Glee club the next day, as we knew that Finn would tell Rachel, before I could. Dinner was a little awkward, Finn and I still on edge due to what happened in Glee club today and we soon all head off to bed, Finn having no idea what was going to go on tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining in my eyes. Knowing what was going to happen today, I wasn't looking forward to Glee club. I pull myself out of bed, going through my morning routine before running out the door, a little late. Jumping in my car, I realise that Finn has already left and drive to McKinley. Running down the halls I make it to Mr Shue's Spanish class just in time. Sitting in Spanish, I realise that I cannot wait to get back to Dalton and to be surrounded by my friends. I go through the day, hanging with San and Britt whenever I have the same classes with them, all three of us waiting for glee club this afternoon.

Finally the long waited time comes and San, Britt and I walk into the choir room, where I suddenly get very nervous.  
"San, I can't do this!" I whisper to her, wanting to pull out and to just leave, however I know I can't.  
"Yes you can, you kind of need to Kurt." I know she is right and I nod, waiting for Mr Shue to come in. Thankfully, the questions have slowed down, but I can see that most of the club are sitting more around Blaine than me, which definitely hurts me. I sit in-between San and Britt until Mr Shue walks into the room, when I put up my hand.  
"Yes, Kurt." Mr Shue says, seeming surprised.  
"Can I say something?" Mr Shue gives me the go ahead and I pull San and Britt up with me, giving them a look telling them I need them, although I think that Britt didn't understand, she didn't question it. Everyone suddenly goes quiet and the whole room is looking at me.  
"Um, hey everyone. I just wanted to let you all know that I am um…" I look at San, who sees how nervous I am and grabs my hand, "I am transferring to Dalton. I start there on Monday." I say quickly and am soon being yelled at. A little scared, I move behind San, who starts yelling back at them all in Spanish. It ended up being a battle between Blaine, Finn and San and San obviously won and left Blaine and Finn cowering behind other glee members. By the time Mr Shue gets everyone to quieten down, the class is over and San, Britt and I walk out of McKinley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Triggers: mentions of self-harm. **

Walking into McKinley the day after telling the Glee club I am transferring, I realise that it may have been a good idea to tell them on Friday, not on Wednesday, like I did, as I now have to put up with people constantly trying to change my mind about the transfer. Standing at my locker, I hear Mercedes walk up to me.  
"White boy, you have to stay at McKinley. It is your home and all your friends are here." She says.  
"Mercedes I have more friends at Dalton than I have here and they are truly my real friends." I reply walking away, knowing a shocked Mercedes is behind me. This continues for the rest of the day until it comes to Rachel, who comes stalking up to me at lunch.  
"Kurt Hummel, you cannot transfer to McKinley because if you do, we will not have enough members for competitions and there will be no one to sing backup for me and my amazing talent." To this I just laugh and walk away, glad that the day is coming to an end.

This becomes routine for Friday as well and I am glad when the final bell rings for the end of the day. Hopping in my car, I say goodbye to McKinley and drive away, not looking back. Throughout the weekend I pack up my room and on Sunday, drive to Dalton, to get settled in to my dorm. Texting Sebastian, I meet him outside and he helps me bring all my stuff to my dorm, which is opposite his. Apparently I am sharing with a guy I have never met called Jake. He went home for the weekend, but Sebastian said that he would be here tonight. After a few hours, my dorm room looks perfect and Bas and I head down to the dining room for lunch. Arriving there, I see most of the Warblers sitting there in deep conversation. None of them notice when Bas and I walk in and only do when we sit down next to them.  
"Hey guys." I say, getting their attention.  
"KURT!" They all but scream looking like little kids on Christmas day. Laughing at their antics, I get pulled into their conversations about school, classes and teachers, already knowing all the teachers from the previous year. The rest of the day goes by quickly and soon Bas and I are walking back to my dorm room, hoping to meet Jake, who I have now learnt is on the football team and who joined the warblers when I left. Taking a deep breath, hoping that we will become friends, I open my dorm room door to see a brunette lying on his bed, scrolling through his laptop. Jake. Everything comes flooding back to me when I see him and I turn around and run back out of the dorms, Sebastian following me.  
"Kurt? Kurt, what's wrong?" I hear Sebastian yelling after me and I soon slow down, sliding down the wall in shock. I feel Sebastian's arms wrap around me and I collapse into them, letting the memories wash over me.  
_-Flashback-  
_"Kurt!" Jake yells at me, running towards me. Grabbing my hand, he pulls me towards the slide. I grab his hand and follow him, trusting him with all my heart. We play all day, happy in our own world.  
_-End Flashback-  
_I think back to the time when I was happy in my world of innocence, before anything happens. Jake was my first crush and my best friend for years, before everything changed. My mum died and he started hanging out with the more popular kids. Within a week, he was one of the people who bullied me.  
"Kurt." Bastian's voice pulls me out of my memories, the good and the bad.  
"I'm fine Bas. It was just a shock. I used to know Jake, that's all." With that, I stand up and start to walk back to my dorm room, finally ready to face Jake. At my door, I kiss Bas goodbye, tale a deep breath and turn the handle.

Opening the door again, Jake starts talking, not looking up at me.  
"There you are, you left very quickly I never got to introduce myself. My name is Jake." He then looks up and the smile drops from his face.  
"Kurt?" he says in utter shock.  
"Jake." I reply in an even voice, already gotten over the shock, going to sit on my bed. I put in my earphones, open my laptop and ignore Jake's attempts of a conversation. Working on my story that I am currently writing, I wait for Sebastian to come and get me for dinner, glad that my earphones were working as a distraction from Jake at the moment. After a while, I leave early and head to Sebastian's and Jeff's dorm with my laptop, sick of Jake trying to get in a conversation with me. Knocking on the door, Jeff opens it.  
"Hey" I say, before walking in and throwing myself on Sebastian's bed. Realising that Bas isn't here, I roll around and look at Jeff.  
"Where's Bas?" I ask, a tad confused. Jeff nods in the direction of the bathroom and I realise that the shower is on. Nodding my head, I roll back onto my stomach, breathing in the scent that is Sebastian. Lying there for no idea how long, I hear the shower turn off and Sebastian come out. After hearing shuffling around the room, I feel the bed shrink down next to me and a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I see Bas looking down on me with a curious look in his eyes.  
"You're early. I thought you would be having fun with Jake." He said, curious. I look at him, shaking my head, telling him that I didn't want to talk about it. Bas and I hop on our computers for the next half an hour, before going down for dinner. After collecting our food, we head towards the warbler table and I groan when I see Jake sitting there, as I remember that he is also a warbler member. Sebastian moves and sits next to Jake, so I sit next to him, getting caught up in a conversation with Wes. I look over at Sebastian and realise that he is talking with Jake, realising that they may be friends, send knots through my stomach for some reason. Having finished dinner and not being able to sit there with Bas and Jake any longer, I stand up and leave, not even saying goodbye to Sebastian.

Falling onto my bed, I feel the day wear down on me. I grab my clothes and hop into the bathroom, getting ready for a quiet night in the dorm room. By the time I have finished my nightly routine, Jake is back in the dorm room, reading a book. I quietly move to my side of the room and put on my earphones, successfully blocking out Jake again. I notice him go into the bathroom and I decide to take this opportunity to scroll through Facebook. When Jake comes out of the bathroom, I put back in my earphones and continue scrolling through the posts my friends have made.

After about another ten minutes I hear Jake trying to talk to me, but I ignore him, not wanting to talk about the past. This doesn't work, however, as Jake gets annoyed and pulls out my earphones, confiscating my iPod.  
"Hey!" I exclaim, as he took away the only thing keeping me sane.  
"Hey" he copies, before continuing, "we need to talk Kurt, especially if we are supposed to be living together now." I cross my arms defensively, knowing that I am not getting out of this anytime soon.  
"There is nothing to talk about. We both know what happened; it is never going to change." I reply  
"No" he agrees, "but we can change the future, we can become friends again, like old times."  
"Nothing is like it is when we are eight Jake, you left me when I needed you most and became this bully. I'm not going through that again with you." I say, tears starting to escape my eyes. I crawl into myself out of habit, ready to be pushed, punched or kicked as usual, forgetting about the zero tolerant harassment policy. When nothing comes, I jump up and run out of the room, just needing comfort. Running down the hallway with Jake not far behind me, I knock frantically on Sebastian's door, hoping he would answer quickly. He didn't, but Jeff did and I was soon running into their room, lunging myself at Sebastian, just needing a hug.  
"Hey Kurt, what's wrong. Are you okay?" he asks concerned, although I don't have time to answer before Jake is at the door.  
"Come on Kurt, can't we just talk about this" He asks, a pleading look in his eyes.  
"No." I say. I see Sebastian look at Jeff, then Jake and then finally me, trying to figure everything out and I could also see Jeff's confused expression.  
I turn to Bas, give him a hug and mumble something about going to bed. Leaving the room, I walk back to my dorm room, flopping back down onto my bed, trying to fall asleep, when I hear Jake walk in a minute later. Ignoring him, I just fall to sleep.

* * *

Morning comes quicker than expected and I pull myself out of bed, starting my morning skin care routine, ignoring my sleeping roommate. Getting dressed, I head down to breakfast early, not in the mood to deal with Jake so early in the morning. Finishing breakfast before any of the warblers come down; I decide to go and grab my schedule from the office, which wasn't open yesterday. Walking into the office, the perky office assistant sees me and calls me over.

"Hi darling, how can I help you today."  
"I'm new and I was just wondering if I could grab my class schedule."  
"Oh, of course, you must be Kurt." She says before fiddling with something on the computer, before the printer comes to life.  
"Here you go darling; here is your schedule and a map so you don't get lost." Realising she is quite new and wasn't here when I attended last year, I give a small chuckle, giving her back to map.  
"Thanks, but I already know this place inside and out, it is not exactly my first time here at Dalton." I say, looking at her reaction, and definitely not getting what I expected.  
"Wait, Kurt Hummel," she says, as recognition spreads across her face. "The Kurt Hummel, warbler, diva, boyfriend of Blaine Anderson. The boy who made a change to the warblers." She says.  
"Uhh… yeah, I guess." I reply a little surprised she knows anything about me at all. I didn't think that I had made any legacy at Dalton in my few short months here. I think back on what she said and realise that she called Blaine my boyfriend, not knowing why, I feel the need to correct her.  
"Well, practically correct, except Blaine is my ex. My boyfriend is Sebastian." Shock spreads through her features and I guess that everyone had told her that 'Klaine' was the real thing. I just shrug, thank her and leave, knowing that I needed to get to my first class, history.

Walking into the classroom, I realise that I am one of the first students there. I walk in and take a seat, getting handed a textbook by Mr Herrington, the same teacher I had last year.  
"Good to have you back Kurt." He says, before walking back to the front of the room. Watching the door, I wait to see what warblers are also taking this class. After a few minutes, Jeff and Nick walk in and sit next to me.  
"Hey where were you this morning at breakfast?" Nick asks.  
"We all really missed you." Jeff continues, before I had a chance to answer.  
"I woke up early and had already finished breakfast before anyone got down there, so I went and got my class schedule from the office." I reply. I look at the time and realise that class is about to start in a minute, so I collect my books out of my bag and wait for the lecture to begin. Right before the bell rings, Sebastian runs into the classroom and takes a seat next to me. Chuckling a tad, I say hello and bring my focus back towards the teacher who is about to start the class.  
"Morning class, I want you all to hand write a three page essay on America's involvement on World War Two." My Herrington says, to which most of the class looks annoyed by. I, however just smile, glad to be back at a school where education is actually important. Pulling out my book, I start on my essay. About forty minutes later, I am writing the last line of the essay, before sitting back and watching everyone else try to finish it off before class is over in ten minutes.  
"Mr Hummel, I hope you are on task." I hear Mr Herrington say and I look up at him.  
"I am finished, sir." I reply, which gets quite a few glances from across the room and a surprised look from the teacher.  
"Bring it here." He says, so I stand up and hand him my essay, which is a little bit longer than necessary, as in five pages, instead of three. I stand there awkwardly as he reads through my essay before he smiles and hands it back to me.  
"This is a fantastic essay Mr Hummel; I look forward to seeing what other pieces of work you hand up this year." Thanking him, I turn around and head back to my seat. Sitting around for a few more minutes, I wait for the bell to ring. As it does, Jeff, Nick and Sebastian all look at me in wonder.  
"What?" I ask them, a little confused at why I am suddenly so interesting.  
"How did you finish writing three pages when you haven't even been here to learn the content?" Nick asks, and the others nod in agreement.  
"Oh, yeah, I write quite fast and I already know all the content. Even though I went to McKinley and we don't learn much there, I was interested in the topic so I did some extra reading whilst studying the topic last year." I say, blowing it off. Sebastian reaches over and grabs my essay, flicking through it.  
"Five pages, are you kidding me? And your writing is just as neat at the end as it is in the beginning, isn't your hand sore?" He asks. Smiling, I grab my essay back, packing up all my stuff, I reply,  
"Before I had a computer, I wrote all my stories by hand. I got used to it quickly and I can write about twenty pages before my hands starts to get sore." I reply, walking out of the classroom, leaving three boys behind in wonder.

The rest of the say flies by with classes. I am glad when it gets to fifth period and Wes and David walk in. I have had friends in all my classes so far and I only have one class left. Wes, David and I are paired for a project and after that the class goes by quickly. Sixth period comes and I walk into French, sitting down, I wait for my friends to arrive. They don't. I watch as the classroom fills up and all the seats get taken, except for the one next to me. Just as class is about to start, Jake arrives and takes the only available seat, which is next to me and I groan. I am fluent in French already so the class is going to boring already, but now it will just be tedious. Sitting through the class, I zone out until she starts talking about a group project. Everyone gets excited until she says that she is picking the groups. Walking around the classroom, she pairs us up in pairs with the people we are sitting next to. Everyone seems happy, except for me as she pairs me with Jake. She gives us the rest of the lesson to work on it. We have to write a five page report in French about a chosen topic and then do a five minute presentation in French about the same topic. I like the fact that we are able to talk about anything. Jake turns to me to start and I reluctantly work with him.  
"Why don't we do the warblers, since we are both in it." He suggests and I am just sick of his presence.  
"Maybe. Or why don't we do a talk about how much of a jerk you really are." I respond, a bit bitchily. He just looks at me and sighs in defeat.  
"Kurt, I know I did wrong and we don't have to pretend to like each other, however we need to do this project so can we at lease act civilly towards each other." He says, looking at me with pleading eyes.  
"Fine." I reply and we start working on the project.

Finally the bell goes and I jump out of my seat, glad that the class is finally over. Walking to warbler practice, I think about Jake and if I should forgive him. I decide against it, he put me through hell for years. Walking into the warbler room, I go on sit next to Sebastian, cuddling into him.  
"Hey darling, how was your first day?" He asks, smiling.  
"Good, except for French. That couldn't go by fast enough." I reply, to which Seb looks shocked.  
"Why, you have a fantastic teacher and you are practically fluent in the language." I look to him in surprise, I had never told him that.  
"How did you know that?" I ask and only get a shrug in return, so I start to explain why I hate the class. "We have a project and the teacher put me with Jake." I say, glancing towards the boy on the other side of the room. Sebastian looks confused, but curious.  
"Why do you hate him so much?" he asks, genuinely wanting to know.  
"He's just a jerk." I reply. Sebastian seems surprised, and I remember that Jake and Seb are probably friends. "Jake isn't a jerk. He is actually a nice and decent guy." Seb says, defending his friends. I laugh a little, "That may be how you know him, but it definitely isn't how I do." I reply. Seb looks me up and down and I can feel him tense under me. I know he is getting angry, so I try to let it go, but he won't let me. He stands up and pulls me out of the room, ignoring the protests of the council.

Pulling me into a classroom, he lets me go.  
"What is your problem with him anyway? You barely know him. It is not like you have given him a chance." He says, and I know that I am stuck explaining all this to Sebastian.  
"Bas, I have known him for a lot longer than you have." I say  
"What? No you haven't, he came after you left."  
"Bas, I've known him since I was six." This gets Bas truly confused, so I continue. "We were best friends for years. He was the one person I could rely on. I told him everything. He was the first person I came out to. We were eight. I was young but I had my dad explain to me why I thought as my happily ever after with a boy not a girl. I told him and he didn't seem to care. He was my first crush. I loved him" I say to Bas, and he definitely has shut up so I continue. "That all changed when my mum died. He stopped hanging out with me and outed me to my whole school. This continued all the way through middle school and everyone started to realise what being gay meant. They started to hate me and the bullying got worse. One day it all got too much. Jake and his friends went a step to far and bashed me. I was in the hospital for two weeks and he didn't care. When I got out my dad packed up the house and we moved to Lima, where I lived through the torture that was McKinley High. It was better though. McKinley was better because Jake and his friends weren't there." I finish with tears sliding down my face. Sebastian just pulls me into a hug, comforting me and finally understanding what I had against his friend.  
"I'm sorry that happened Kurt, I truly am, but Jake has changed. That is in the past, he isn't hurting you anymore." Seb says and I shake my head.  
"Seb he is still hurting me, just being around him brings back these memories and I can feel everything all over again. My injuries haven't healed and I have to live with them my whole life." This gets Sebastian's attention and he looks at me.  
"What injuries?" He asks. I have never told anyone any of this and going into my injuries is another step that is hard for me to take, it is allowing another part of me be shown, it is letting down more of my walls, however for some reason I have no trouble doing this for Sebastian.  
"They screwed up my hands when they bashed me. Remember how I wrote that essay and my hand wasn't sore? Well that is because it is numb, I can use it but I can't feel anything. Some of my fingers don't work and it is just hard. Sometimes the nerves will go crazy and my hands will just shake all day. I also have many scars on me, and a word that Jake carved into me that night. After the night, I started hating myself, believing that I was wrong. I started cutting and it got so bad that I nearly killed myself. I was put back in the hospital and I stopped but it is always in the back of my mind. All the words, images plague my mind when I go to sleep. I just can't deal with it all Bas." I say, looking up at Bas, he just looks angry.  
"What word Kurt?" he says, voice laced with anger. I just shake my head, not wanting to say it. Instead I take off my blazer and pull up my shirt a little bit, showing the word that is just above my pants. 'Fag.' I quickly pull it back down, throwing back on my blazer.

Sebastian goes into a run towards the choir room and I can't stop him. He pulls open the doors and jumps on Jake. Before he can do any damage, I pull him off.  
"Don't Seb. He isn't worth it." I calm him down as the warblers all gather around Jake. Hearing Wes' gavel, we all quieten down.  
"Warbler Sebastian, what the hell was that?" He asks, anger also lacing his tone. Sebastian stands up, his anger had disappeared and only sadness was left.  
"I'm sorry, I was just really angry at him and I thought he deserved it. Well, he does kind of deserve it but I guess he should be able to explain himself first." Seb says looking up at Jake. Everyone goes quiet, not knowing what Sebastian is talking about.  
"I said I was sorry." Jake says quietly, sadness now showing through his voice. "I know what I did was wrong and I know that I shouldn't have done it but I can't change it. I have changed, Kurt and I am truly sorry. I know that it can't make up for what I did to you, but I am begging you for another chance." He says, getting a little bit louder.  
"I can't forgive you for it Jake, you should know that. What you did was unforgivable, even for me and I am a very forgiving person. Hell, I even forgave my bully at McKinley who kissed me and made my life a living hell. But he didn't do what you did so I cannot forgive you. I'm sorry." I say, turning around and leaving, Sebastian following after me.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIGGERS****: Mention of eating disorders, cutting, feelings of self-worthlessness, depression, bullying and more. If you have any worries, please feel free to PM me. Don't read if you think you will be triggered.  
_**

**Hey everyone, so I want to thank everyone for their views and reviews! They mean a lot to me! I hope you are enjoying my story and if anyone has any prompts or suggestions that they would like to tell me, please do! Just some info, Kurt transferred a few weeks before regionals and hasn't talked to the New Directions since he transferred. I hope you like it! It is kind of a hard and depressing chapter but it is needed to be able to delve further into Kurt's and Jake's history. **

**Also, I don't own Glee or anything! I wish I did, but I kinda don't. I am sadly not Ryan Murphy or Fox.**

_Jake's POV_

I stand in the middle of the warbler choir room and watch Sebastian and Kurt leave. I feel multiple pairs of eyes on me and it makes me feel very uncomfortable. I know that Kurt has been a warbler longer than I have and I know that he is treasured within this group. I stand there in shock until Wes' voice pulls me out.  
"Jake, what just happened? What got Sebastian so angry?" Wes asks, and everyone looks at me, wanting to know the answer.  
"Uhh… I have known Kurt since I was six and I have done some bad things to him since then. Kurt and I used to be best friends but when his mum died when he was eight, I left him and I became a bully. One of Kurt's bullies. I was the first person he came out to, I was the person that he thought he could trust no matter what and I let him down." I said, waiting for the onslaught of questions and abuse to start but it didn't.  
"And you're sorry?" Wes asks. I look up at him with tears in my eyes.  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I have changed since then, it has been two years and I regret ever leaving him. I just want my best friend back." I say before pulling into myself and sobbing, not caring that I am letting myself look vulnerable in front of the warblers. Surprisingly, the warblers all come down to me and give me a huge group hug.  
"We may not approve of what you did to Kurt…" Nick starts  
"but we can see that you have changed…" Jeff continues before Nick cuts back in  
"and that your regret what you did to Kurt…" they both smile at each other and then continue together in sync, "Therefore we will help you to get Kurt's forgiveness." All the other warblers nod, still not used to the weird ways that is Niff.  
"How do you guys do that?" I say, a small smile gracing my features.  
"Do what?" they both respond in sync again. I groan, shake my head and stand up to leave. I'm going for a walk, Kurt may be in the dorm and he doesn't want to see me at the moment. Saying goodbye, I miserably make my way to the door, just needing a walk around campus to clear my head.

_Kurt's POV_

Walking out of the warbler room, I feel a little bad. I know that Jake has changed and that he regrets doing what he did, but whenever I start to feel bad for him, my mind goes to my injuries that will never heal and I get angry again. I walk to Sebastian's room and flop down onto his bed, watching Bas put his stuff down and come lay next to me. We lay there in silence for a while until Bas speaks up. "I truly thought he was a good guy, you know. He had never told me any of this. I though he was my friend, don't friends tell each other things."  
"Maybe he has changed. He is probably too regretful and embarrassed to tell you. You can still be friends with him you know, just because I can't doesn't mean you should stop too." I say, looking over to Bas, where his face shows many emotions, sadness, confusion, guilt and want. I know that he wants to have his friend back, but I think he doesn't know how. I stand up, pulling him up after me. Giving him a small kiss on the lips, I shove him out the door.  
"Go find Jake, you're his friend. Don't stop because of me. Let him explain." I say before walking out after him, making my way to my own dorm room, hoping that Jake isn't there.

Opening the door, I am pleased to see that Jake isn't there. Grabbing clothes, I walk into the bathroom to have a shower. Letting the water droplets run down my skin eases the tension of the day and I hop out feeling refreshed. After changing into my clothes, I sit down and start on the mound of homework and assignments that I have been given. About an hour later Jake walks in looking tired. Looking over to him, I see that he has a black eye and a split lip.  
"Jake! What happened?" I ask, Jake looks up surprised that I am even talking to him.  
"Oh, just some guy felt like giving me a lesson about not hurting his boyfriend." He replies. Looking at him with shock, I stand up and walk into the bathroom, getting some cream, ice and a wet cloth.  
"Sebastian?" I asked surprised. Jake just nods and I sigh.  
"I promise you Jake, I didn't know. I told Seb to go and mend your friendship, not totally ruin it." I explain before kneeling down in front of him, wiping the blood from his mouth. After putting some cream on his split lip, I hold an icepack to his eye, hoping to stop the swelling a tad.  
"Why are you doing this?" Jake asks, a little confused at my sudden nice streak.  
"It doesn't matter what you did in the past, you don't deserve to be beaten up for it. You have changed Jake, even I can see that." After I fix Jake up, we sit down and have the much needed talk that Jake has tried to have with me on multiple occasions.

"Kurt, you need to know that I am truly sorry about what I did to you. It was horrible and I don't deserve your forgiveness." I look at him and I can see nothing but honesty. I am a very forgiving person, even if they have done wrong. If they are truly sorry then I cannot help but to forgive them.  
"You are sorry Jake. I can see that and I am the sort of person who can't hold on to things. I forgive people when I can see that they are sorry. I think that you have lived a life of regret long enough and it is time for both of us to move on. So, I forgive you Jake; just don't make me regret it." Jake looks at me in amazement and just sits there not knowing what to do. I stand up, pulling him with me and give him a hug, which he falls into crying. After a few minutes we move apart and I smile at him.  
"Friends?" I ask. He looks at me in pure shock.  
"Friends." He replies. We sit down laughing and then a thought occurs to me.  
"How's Sebastian? Is he hurt?" I ask. Jake starts laughing, causing me to look at him strangely.  
"No, I didn't even get in one punch. He didn't get touched." Laughing with him, I realise how angry Seb must have been. Jake and I say goodnight and fall asleep, both with smiles on our faces.

* * *

The next morning I wake up, get ready and say goodbye to Jake, before heading over to Sebastian's room, ready to tell him off. I get there and knock on the door, which is opened by a half dressed Jeff. He motions me in and I look around, spotting Seb still asleep. Looking at Jeff in surprise, he just smirks at me. "He never is awake until ten minutes before class." I look at him and go and wake him up, not caring about the consequences. Leaning down, I touch his face, turning it to look at me before I place my lips gently on his. He doesn't respond at first until I ask for entrance, sliding my tongue against his lip. He slowly wakes up and starts to respond and I quickly pull away, getting a groan from Seb. Looking down at him evilly, I walk over to his wardrobe and pull out his uniform throwing it at him. There is still about forty minutes left until class and I want to be able to have breakfast.

"Up you get." I say, to which is rolls over and tries to fall back to sleep, mumbling something about it being too early. I just pull him out of bed completely and push him into the bathroom. Sitting there, I hear the shower turn on and I grin at myself.  
"How did you do that?" Jeff asks in shock. I can tell that he has tried to get Seb out of bed in the morning and from my guess, it didn't end well. Deciding to play dumb, I answer simply.  
"Do what?" I ask him, wanting to know what happened the last time Jeff tried to wake Seb up.  
"Get him up. Last time I tried I got a black eye and he didn't talk to me for a week. He is not a morning person." Laughing, I respond  
"Well he is stupid for being my boyfriend, since I am." I get up and start to make his bed and clean up his side of the room. Jeff does the same for his side and by the time Seb comes out, fully dressed, the room is clean.  
"Well, that is cleaner than it had ever been." Jeff says, laughing at Seb's face. I turn to Seb and see him looking frantically around the room. He walks over to his desk and starts looking at things.  
"When did this get here?" he asks, pulling out a DVD. "I have been looking for that for like forever!" He says, fist pumping the air. Laughing at his adorableness, I grab my book bag, waiting for Seb, before pushing him out the door, yelling goodbye to Jeff. When we get to the dining room, Seb and I grab our food before sitting down at the warbler's table. Surprisingly, most of the warblers are there and I sit next to Jake, bumping his shoulder and saying hello. In an instant, all the warblers are frozen and are looking between me and Jake. I look around and see confused faces and when I look next to me Sebastian has the same look plastered on his face.

"Wha-?" he says, to shocked to form a complete word. Laughing, I explain that once Jake came back we talked and sorted everything out. I finish and Jake just nods. Apparently it suits everyone and the warblers go back to their conversations. I turn to Sebastian to see that he still has that blank look on his face. Laughing, I give Seb a quick kiss.  
"His cool, be nice. No more punching him, okay?" I whisper in his ear, before sitting back down. Seb's head turns towards me at lightning speed and he realises that of course I figured it was him who gave that bruise to Jake. He looks at Jake.  
"Sorry bro, you know for, well, kind of punching you last night. You're actually cool. Forgive me?" he says. Jake just looks at him smiling.  
"Dude, if Kurt can forgive me, I can definitely forgive you." Jake holds up at fist, which Sebastian bumps. I look between the two boys and know that everything is getting sorted out.

After breakfast, all the warblers head to class and I walk with Jake to French. Many people would think that I am crazy for forgiving him so easily, but I can see that he means well and that he has truly changed. He is like the Jake I knew when I was seven. Walking into French, Jake and I sit together and start working on our project together.

"So, what subject do you want to do this about?" Jake asks.  
"The warblers?" I ask, but he just shakes his head. I look at him strangely, because he just cut down his own idea. Looking at him, I silently ask him what he wants to do.  
"What about the impact on teenagers from bullying?" he asks and I smile and nod, knowing that he is trying to make it up to me.  
"Sure" I say. We start working on the project, going through our own personal stories and how it has affected us. Jake talks about his experience from the bully's perspective and I talk about it from the victim's perspective. Throughout French, we find it very difficult to go back into the past in such detail, but we work through it and we decide to continue with the progress after Warbler practice.

Saying goodbye, I walk to my next class with Sebastian. After a few classes, the school days finishes and I walk into the warbler room and see Jake sitting on a couch with two seats available. Grabbing Seb's hand I move over and sit next to Jake, saying hey and starting a conversation within the three of us, hoping to be able to rebuild Seb's and Jake's friendship. After a few admittedly awkward moments, Wes walks in and starts the meeting. Banging his gavel on the desk, he starts the meeting.  
"Warblers, we have to get ready for regionals. We lost last year, so let's win this year." With cheers, Wes continued with the meeting, talking about solos and song choices.

After practice, Jake, Seb and I went back to my dorm room to do homework. Seb getting out his Spanish book, Jake and I continue on our French assignment.  
"Why'd you do it?" I ask and Jake looks at me.  
"What?"  
"Why'd you bully people" I ask again and Sebastian looks up, obviously also wanting to know the answer.  
"To be honest, it started due to peer pressure. Everyone kept pushing and pushing me. One day, I guess I just snapped. After a while, it became a way of coping, of hiding." He says with a shrug.  
"Coping? Hiding? From what?" I say, confused. Jake takes a deep breath, looking at me and then at Seb. "Can I tell you later? No one knows." He says, looking at Seb again. Shocked, I agree and we continue on easier topics. Curfew comes along quickly and Seb has to go, walking out the door with him I give him a long kiss goodnight.  
"Night Seb, I'll see you in the morning." I whisper in his ear, before walking backwards into the room, "Make sure you're awake!" I yell back to him before closing the door.

Turning back around, I look at Jake, and go and sit next to him. He takes a deep breath and looks down.  
"You don't have to tell me, you know." I say to Jake but he just shakes his head.  
"Yes I do, you deserve to at least know why I did what I did. I wasn't as brave as you Kurt. I was scared and that doesn't excuse what I did, I understand that, but I was scared. I saw what happened to you every day, I held you while you cried and I didn't want that to happen to me. When your mum… when she… well, I couldn't take it. She was like a second mum to me and I snapped. I became one of the people I was scared of, I didn't want to be the cause of anybody's pain but I was. I was hiding from myself, from the people at school and from you. I shouldn't of but I did, I hid my true self from everyone that cared for me. I'm gay, Kurt. I have never actually said it and now it seems so real. I transferred here when I got outed from my friends at school. They said that they had always had their suspicions and that is why they told me do those things to you; that is why I did, I was scared of them finding out. It didn't matter, they did anyway. They found out and I was beaten, thrown in a dumpster and they then left. I finally knew how you felt and unlike you, I couldn't take it, so I moved here. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Jake finishes with tears streaming down his face. I look at him, also crying and move to hug him. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything, instead I just held him while he cried.

After a few minutes Jake calms down and crawls back over to his book. I move over to him and sit crossed legged in front of him.  
"You are brave Jake. You are so strong to come out of all that alive and still happy." Jake just looks at me and I can see sorrow and regret in them. Smiling at me, he comes over and gives me another hug.  
"How could I have ever been so mean to someone like you?" he asks. Shaking my head, we continue our assignment until another serious question pops up.  
"What exactly happened when you were bullied? Any injuries, emotional or physical?" I look at him in complete shock. I didn't think that it would come to this so soon and I don't know if Jake could cope with me telling him how he broke me in more ways than one. I don't know if I am ready to tell someone how much Jake broke me, not even Sebastian or Blaine know the full story. I told Sebastian a lot, but that was only some of the lasting physical and psychological injuries not all of them. I look up at Jake and I know that he really wants to and maybe needs to know. I know it is going to be hard, but I know that it is necessary. Looking at Jake, I make myself comfortable, knowing that it is going to be a long story.

"Jake, there is a lot that I haven't told you, or anyone for the fact. The only person who knows the whole story is my dad, and that is because he was there. But I'm going to tell you, because I can see that you need to know."  
I stop and look at Jake, seeing him nod and tense up, ready for the emotional story to begin.  
"When you first changed, I was a wreck and I really needed you, but you weren't there. I found that I could live with that but then you started bullying me and when you outed me it became too much. I felt worthless and wrong. I felt like I didn't belong and that was horrible, especially at such a young age. I stopped eating, I thought that if I was skinner then maybe you would think of me and like me back, it killed me inside Jake. You were my first best friend, my first crush, the first person I came out to and the first boy that I fell in love with. Having you bully me broke my heart." I stop and look at Jake who had a look of pure shock on his face, but he seemed to be coping. I hold his hand and continue.  
"I was diagnosed with anorexia about nine months after my mum died. I had become so thin and I still thought of myself as fat. I still thought I was ugly because you didn't love me back. After another few weeks, I was hospitalised for a month, I guess you probably don't remember me not being there, but no one really did." I look at Jake and he cut me off.  
"I do remember, Kurt. I may not have realised for the right reasons, but I did realise and looking back I can see how horrible I was and I am so sorry." He said as he started to cry. I shook my head and wiped his tears before continuing.  
"After that, I was in and out of hospital for about a year fighting anorexia. It took a while but I overcame it at about ten and a half, but I have had to be careful since. We finished elementary and started middle school and the bullying just got worse. I had bruises covering my body from locker slams, dumpster dives and people just punching me. I didn't have any friends and I just became so depressed. I was diagnosed with clinical depression around the age of eleven and a half. I had to go and see psychiatrists again and I was put on anti-depressants. My dad noticed, but he couldn't do anything. The school wouldn't own up to it and I wouldn't admit anything was wrong. It broke my dad. I was okay once I was on the anti-depressants, the bullying continued to get worse and new names that kids had learnt kept getting thrown at me but I learnt how to control it. It was that way until about half way through seventh grade, when it all became too much again."

I stop, needing some time to gather myself, and getting the impression that Jake felt the same way. He was kind of in a trance and I knew that it must be killing him to hear this, and it wasn't even the worst of it. The worst was the next coming years and I just had to make sure that Jake was okay with it.  
"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I ask him, to which I just get a shake of the head. "Stop me any time Jake, okay. What I have said isn't the worst of it." He looks at me with complete shock and just answers with a simple, 'okay' so I continue.

"So, it all became too much and I started cutting. It relieved the stress and it felt like the whole days problems drained out of me with the blood. It became addictive and I couldn't stop. I kept this is in secret for ages, until about half way through eighth grade. You and your friends hung around after school and I got caught with a detention for not handing in my homework a few lessons in a row. I was coming out of school when you guys advanced on me, bashing me to the ground. I don't know how much you remember, or want to remember, just stop me whenever.  
I could feel my head hit the ground and someone grab and kiss me roughly. I don't know who but it was my first kiss. They pushed their tongue into my mouth and it was horrible. I felt someone grab my shirt, pulling it off and at first I thought they were going to rape me, but then I saw the knife that you were holding and I was so scared. I reached out to beg you not to kill me, like I thought you were going to. I can remember them shouting at you to do it and you kneeling next to me. I reached out to grab the knife but a few of them grabbed my arms, standing on my hands to keep me from escaping. The others knelt on my knees, while the last person gagged me with something, most likely my shirt. I looked you in the eye, silently begging you but you didn't stop. You hesitated and I knew that you didn't want to, but everyone was yelling at you. You put the blade to my stomach and slid it across. You made multiple cuts and I remember having no idea what you were doing and I just remember being in so much pain and just wanting to stop you and to grab the blade, but I couldn't. After you finished, you stood up and walked to the side, out of view. Your friends jumped on my hands repeatedly, breaking every bone in them and killing the nerves. They then kicked me, breaking a few ribs and my leg. You all then left me to die. I was there bleeding for what I think was about ten minutes, but could definitely of been more or less, I was in too much to pain to keep track of the time. Anyway, I saw a teacher walk out and rush over to me. Miss Rachel, I think. She called 911, tried to stop the bleeding and tried to keep me conscious. I remember sirens and lights; I remember people and just flashes on light and white. Voices, but not words, until everything goes black."

"I woke up a few days later from a coma in hospital with multiple broken ribs and a broken leg, horrible bruising, a concussion, cuts on my stomach and severely damaged hands. They were close to amputating both of them, but I begged them not to. The next few months were a blur. I remember it was summer holidays. I had multiple operations on my hands and I had seen a lot of people. I finally got to go home. It was about half way through the summer holidays. The bandages got taken off, the cast, everything. I hadn't seen my stomach yet, even though I was curious, no one allowed me to. I got home and when I was getting ready for bed, I saw it for the first time. The word 'fag' is massive red writing. It killed me and I felt the sense of self-worthlessness again. I picked up the razor and was cutting again, but it didn't help. I wanted to die. I got a belt and hung it up, around my neck, while I stood on a chair. Kicking the chair away, I tried to hang myself. Dad came in a minute later, while I was still conscious. He called an ambulance and sat with me crying. It was horrible. I was in hospital again for a while after that, until the end of the holidays. When I got out, we didn't go home. Dad just drove, until we got to Lima. He told me that I was enrolled in McKinley High, where I could have a fresh start. I started my high school years, back in the closet. I was still bullied but nothing like I was. My best friend, Mercedes then got a crush on me; I lied and told her I liked another girl, so she threw a rock through my windscreen. The next day, I came out to her. The bullying got worse again but it was nothing I couldn't handle, until last year. One of the major bullies was a closet gay and I decided to confront him. He kissed me and it brought me back to that day. He threatened to kill me and I transferred to Dalton. After a few months, I went back to McKinley, with my boyfriend, Blaine. He transferred as well. I was there for about half a year until Blaine cheated on me and I had hardly anyone. I came back to Dalton, where it was safe."

I finish and look at Jake, who is just sitting there with a blank look on his face. I just reach over to him and pull him into a hug, where he just loses it and breaks down. I find myself holding him again for the second time that night. I could hear him repeatedly saying sorry, over and over again. After a while, we get ready for bed and we fall asleep.

After a horrible night's sleep, I wake up to my alarm and start to get ready. Jake, slowly wakes up and looks up at me, regret and sadness still in his red puffy eyes.  
"Sorry I was such a mess last night." He says and I just look at him.  
"It is okay, we were both messes. It is hard going back into the past." I say and he just nods. I continue getting ready and am about to walk out the door when Jake stops me.  
"Do you still have any of those injuries?" he asks and that makes me stop in my tracks. I turn around and just nod. Looking down, he seems unable to process the info, but he soon looks up.  
"What are they?" he asks.  
"My hands and the scar on my stomach." I say and his eyes go wide. I can see he wants me to elaborate, so I do.  
"My hands had severe nerve damage. They are usually just numb, but I have to take medication for them. A few fingers are completely useless and don't work and the others are stiff. Sometimes my hands just shake and I can't stop them. I just wear long sleeves on those days, hide it with the blazer. The scars are the only other lasting physical injury. As for psychological ones, as I said, I have to be careful as any of them could come back. I have self-harmed since then, but I haven't in about a year. I still get nightmares, flashbacks and panic attacks sometimes." I say and look at Jake, who is just staring at me.  
"Can you- Can you maybe, show me?" he asks and I just nod. Taking off my blazer, I pull up my shirt, showing Jake the word that he carved into me all those years ago.  
"It's still there." He says, in utter shock. "I didn't think, I am so sorry." He says and I just pull him into a quick hug.  
"We were young. It is okay, I knew you didn't think. You've changed and nothing we have said in the past few days changes anything. You are my friend now, okay?" he just nods. I say goodbye and head down to Seb's room, where I am surprised to see he is up.

**I know, very angsty, I'm sorry! It will get happier! Promise. I hope you liked it! Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIGGERS: Self harm**

**Hey everyone, it is just silly old me again, I hope I didn't kill anyone with the angst in the last chapter, but I thought it was necessary to know the whole backstory of Jake and Kurt. Anyway, I just want to thank you all for your reviews, faves, alerts, and for just taking your time to read my story! So thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not Glee, not Seb, or Kurt, or the warblers, or… well anything, except for maybe Jake, I dunno anymore...  
_**

Walking into Seb's room, I am surprised to see that he is awake, dressed and sitting waiting for me with two coffees sitting beside him. Picking it up, he hands it to me, smirking at my shocked expression. "  
Uh… thanks Bas. How did you even… uh, I didn't even expect you to be awake, I'm not that late, am I?" he asks and he just chuckles, shaking his head and pulling me out of his room and towards the dining hall. Walking in, it feels like old times. The Warblers are joking around as usual and for once I am not worried about my having to take another trip down memory lane. I finally look around the group and notice a lot that I never had noticed before. Now, I just sit and watch everyone. I notice Trent watching Wevid and Niff with a sense of longing and I realise that he must be lonely. I understand, I mean, I was like that for a while, just waiting, searching for someone to love. I decide to help him and to get to know him more; he seems like someone that I could possibly be great friends with. Scanning the rest of the table, I realise that neither Wevid or Niff seemed to have taken that step of actually realising their love. Shaking my head, I chuckle to myself, accidentally catching both Jake's and Seb's focus.  
"What are you laughing at?" Seb and Jake ask at the same time, making me laugh harder and louder. This inevitably gains the attention of the whole table and conversations abruptly stop, everyone looking at me. After calming down, I look at Niff and then at Wevid, noticing that they are both sitting so close to each other, shoulder to shoulder. This makes me start laughing again and everyone looks at me like I have finally lost it.  
"Wevid… Niff…" I say before full on laughing again. I feel Seb put an arm around my shoulder and lean down to whisper in my ear.  
"Honey, I think you have lost it a tad. Maybe we should get you calmed down. You are not making any sense." I look at Seb and then around the warbler table, noticing the confusion in each of the warblers eyes. I calm down and notice that none of them have realised how much Jeff and Nick love each other, nor have they realised how much Wes and David feel the same. I also realise that Wevid and Niff are couple names that Blaine and I made up when I realised this fact and shared it with Blaine. Looking over at Niff and Wevid, everyone follows my eyes, all wondering why I am acting so strangely.  
"What?" All four of them say at the same time, looking over at their respective other. I just shake my head, mumbling a 'don't worry about it'; before everyone goes back to their conversations, casually shooting me worried looks every now and then.

Getting up and going to class, I walk with Seb to class. We are about halfway to class when Niff walks down the corridor, overtaking us heading to the same class, walking so close that their shoulders are bumping with every step. I look up at their faces and see their massive smiles that grace their faces. Shaking my head at their and the other warbler's obliviousness, I start laughing again and they stop and look at me. I think people are actually starting to worry about me and this is proven when Niff and Seb pull me into an empty classroom and stand blocking the door when I try to leave. I gather myself up and stand in front of them, crossing my arms.  
"What are you doing? We need to go to class; we are already going to be late." I say and go to walk out, but I am stopped by Seb.  
"You're not going anywhere Kurt. What is wrong with you today, did you like take something, cause you are acting like you are drunk." Seb says and I just laugh again, probably not helping my own case.  
"I'm fine guys. Completely… sober" I say laughing again at the idea of me drunk. I had only been drunk once in my life and that one day I had puked all over Miss Pillsbury's shoes. Not fun. I shake my head and look at them all, their faces still show disbelief.  
"Guys, seriously, I'm fine. Just happy and I just realised some things that I hadn't noticed in a few weeks and they made me laugh."  
"Like what?" Niff says, in sync.  
"Like you two." I reply, knowing that they would kill me for saying it upfront. They look at each other curious about what made them so funny to me, before turning back.  
"What do you mean…" Nick starts before Jeff takes over.  
"We are funny, how…"  
"We weren't trying to be funny." Nick finishes.  
I look at them and laugh a little at their obliviousness and answer. I decide to be cryptic about it, making them have to think about it, therefore giving me time for my escape.  
"The love that shows in all of us is strong in that of Wevid and Niff." I say, surprised with myself of coming up with that. The look on their faces are hysterical and they are so focused on trying to figure out what I said, that it is easy for me to duck past them and run to class.

I just walk into class a minute before the bell rings and with a sigh of relief, I sit in my normal seat, looking at the door, waiting for Niff and Seb to come through it. The bell rings and the teacher starts the roll. She gets through the first few names before she gets to Nick's.  
"Nick Duval?" she says. After repeating herself, I speak up.  
"He was at breakfast; I think he must be running a tad late." I say, getting a weird look from the teacher as Nick is always on time to class. She continues down the roll, getting to my name, I respond with a 'here' and then she gets to Seb's and Jeff's names on the role.  
"Kurt, may you please explain to me where Sebastian Smyth and Jeffery Sterling are please?" she asks. "Mam, to be honest, I don't have a clue why they are not here yet. I was aware that they may be a minute or two late, but I didn't think they would be this late. Maybe something came up. I think I know where they are, would you like me to go and get them?" I ask politely and when she nods her head in conformation, I silently walk out of the classroom and retreat back to the place of our little talk. I walk back in and see them still standing where they were when I left, all with confused looks on their faces. Chuckling to myself, I tug on each of Niff's arms and give Seb a little kiss to gain their attention.  
"Try to make sense of my riddle later. Class started fifteen minutes ago and Miss is not very happy at you three." I say.  
"What about you? You haven't gone to class either!" Jeff says and the others nod.  
"Wow, you were actually really out of it. I've been in class for the last fifteen minutes, answering questions as to why you three were not present. I am guessing you guys may need to think of a good excuse." I say, walking back out, with them all following me.

Just before walking back into the class, I turned around and still see the blank looks on their faces.  
"Have you thought of an excuse yet?" I ask, to which I just get a 'huh?' Sighing, I walk back into the classroom, the three following behind. I go and quietly sit down at my desk and watch the scene unfold in front of me.  
"Jeffery, Nicholas and Sebastian. What do you have to say for yourselves?" She asks, the three boys, who were still very out of it. Sebastian seems to be the first one to come out of his state, turning to the teacher and putting on a large fake smile.  
"I am very sorry about being so late to class, miss. I am not going to lie; I don't have a good excuse as to why I am late. I just got carried away with my reading in my dorm room and I didn't realise the time. I am again, very sorry." Miss Hillsbury looks at Sebastian and gestures for him to take a seat, so he comes and sits next to me. I was very impressed at Sebastian's ability to lie, especially since we were in English class and he came up with an excuse related to English. I turn my attention back to the front of the room to see two very unaware boys.  
"Boys." Miss says, trying to get their attention. "Mr Sterling, Mr Duval, you are being very disrespectful to the rest of the class. You come in late, and only after I send Kurt to find you, and then you don't explain to me why you are late." They still stand there, and I decide to be nice.  
"Miss Hillsbury, may I please say something." When I get the okay from Miss, I start talking, loud enough that the whole class can hear.  
"Nick and Jeff are currently unable to come up with a reason for being late, as they are trying to decipher a riddle that was given to them earlier in the day. They have been like this since and this is their only reason for being so disrespectful. They haven't said anything since hearing the riddle." I finish and Miss Hillsbury looks up at me.  
"Oh, and what is this riddle Kurt?" she asks.  
"The love that shows in all of us is strong in that of Wevid and Niff." I say, and look around at the other blank looks in the class. Looking back at Miss, I see that even she does not understand.  
"Okay, I understand why they are like this, thank you for explaining this. You two can take your seats." Nick and Jeff don't move, so I stand up and pull them to their seats. After a long moment of silence, I look around the room and realise that everyone, including Miss Hillsbury seem to be in the same trance as Niff. 'What?' I think. I pull out my iPod and listen to my music for the rest of class, knowing that we are not getting anything else done.

The bell goes off and everyone just sits there, not even noticing. I sit there, too amused to leave. Besides it would be rude to walk out without the teacher's permission. The teacher for the next period comes in and just looks at my class, who look like they are robots. He looks around the room and locks eyes with me. I guess I am the only one that looks alive at the moment. He motions me over and I stand up and walk over to him  
"Yes sir?" I ask, already knowing what he is going to ask: 'what happened?'  
"What is wrong with your class? They all look like they are in a trance."  
"I explained to Miss Hillsbury why Nick and Jeff were acting strangely, like this" I gesture to everyone else, before continuing. "I explained that it was due to a riddle and Miss asked me to repeat the riddle, when I did the whole class just became like this. They have been like this for the past fifteen minutes." Mr Derikson, looks at me strangely.  
"Why would they all respond like this to a riddle, any way to fix them?" he asks.  
"I think they are trying to figure it out, I didn't think it was that hard, but I guess that I could try to explain it to them." He nods, and shuts the door, stopping his class from entering the classroom. I stand there and address the class, feeling weird to be talking to people who look like this.  
"The riddle, 'the love that shows in all of us is strong in that of Wevid and Niff' is not that hard to figure out. The love is what we feel for our partner, our respective other. It is in us from the beginning and shows when we find someone that we care for. Niff is my couple name for Nick and Jeff, Wevid is the couple name for Wes and David. The riddle means that the love that we all have is shown between these two couples, because, even if they haven't noticed it, they love each other." I say, hoping everyone will come out of the trance. I look to Mr Derikson, who I had seen put his hands in his ears, whilst I said the riddle. I slowly look around the room and person by person, the class starts to respond. It starts with Sebastian and goes from there. The whole class is back to normal, except for Niff. The class starts talking about understanding the riddle when Niff slowly come out of it, understanding what I was saying. They look up at me, their faces red with embarrassment. Looking a Mr Derikson, I dash out of the classroom with an annoyed Niff on my tail. I hear the class laugh behind us.

The day continues, with me trying to avoid Niff and Wevid. Wevid had heard of the event pretty quickly and were soon also trying to get their revenge. I was glad when I survived the day of classes, with only warbler practice left. Walking in, I am prepared for the inevitable. This was the time that they were going to get their revenge, it was the perfect opportunity. Walking in, I scan the room and see the trap over my usual seat. Instead of sitting there, I go and stand in the back, well away from the slime bucket. Niff looks at each other in confusion, so I just smirk at them. I then notice that Jake isn't there. Weird. At the beginning of practice, I learn that Jake had to go away for a few days due to a family emergency that he found out about half way through the day.

After that, Warbler practice runs smoothly until the very end. I let my guard down for one second and that is obviously enough for Niff and Wevid. With the help of the other warblers, they put me in the perfect position and as the song finished, I turned around to look at Seb, and I was hit in the face with a freezing cold substance. Wiping my eyes, I look up and see Seb and practically every other warbler standing there looking guilty holding large empty slushy cups. Shaking my head in disbelief, I run out of the warbler room to them all laughing. All, except for one person.

I get up to my dorm room and lock myself in the bathroom. I don't bother cleaning myself up, instead I sit on the floor feeling empty. How could the warblers do that, I know that many don't know about the slushies but many did. I felt so betrayed. Sitting there, I eye my razor and then look down at my arms. Old scars grace them, I haven't cut for a few years, but I didn't care, I needed to feel that relaxing feeling again. Picking up the razor, I slide it across my wrist, making three horizontal cuts on my arms. Relief washes over me for a moment and I stop feeling hopeless. As I watch the red slide down my arm, I forget. Forget Blaine, Jake, Sebastian, McKinley, Karofsky, bullies, slushies, Niff, Wevid, everything. It is just me now, here, in this moment. But all too soon, the world crashes on me again and everything comes flooding back. I can't stop the tears from sliding down my face.

I become aware. Aware of everything, of the consistent knock on my dorm room door, the coldness of the slushy, the sting in my eyes, the reminders of what just happened. Ignoring the knock, I hop in the shower, rinsing the slushy off of me. I relax as the water runs down me, but I tense up as soon as I turn it off. Getting dressed, I clean up the bathroom and go and lay on my bed, not bothering about dinner. I lay there for a while, silently crying before falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day, I wake up to my alarm clock and get up, noticing Jake's absence again, I send a quick text, asking if he is okay, before getting ready for the day. After getting ready, I go straight to the dining hall, not bothering to stop at Sebastian's room. After collecting my food, I see the warbler table is already getting busy and I also notice that none of them have seen me yet. Deciding they hurt me enough, I walk over to the other side of the busy dining hall and sitting at an empty table. Glad that no one noticed, I quickly finish breakfast and head to class, glad that French is first, the only class that I don't have with any other warblers, except Jake. I sit in my usual seat and get working on our assignment, since Jake isn't there. French goes quickly and I walk to my next class slowly not wanting to see the warblers. I get through the day and I groan when I see that my last class is history with Jeff, Nick and Sebastian. All three of them were in the back row and through slushies at me and I hadn't forgiven them. In fact, the only warblers that didn't throw one were Trent and Jake. I think back and wonder why Trent didn't throw one like everyone else and when I think about it, he was the only one that didn't laugh either.

Walking into history, I see Jeff, Nick and Sebastian sitting in their usual seats, looking up at me. I am the last to enter the class and I spot an empty seat on the opposite side of the room to the three warblers and quickly sit in it, smiling at the shy boy sitting next to me. Everyone looks at me strangely, knowing that I am close to the three warblers. I ignore them and listen to Mr Herrington, who is handing back our essay with marks on the top in purple. He says that red is bad and that purple softens the blow if we get bad marks. We all just laughed at his explanation, but I found it worked throughout his class last year. Studying the class' reactions is always something that I enjoy. Some people smile, some shrug and some have this downcast look. I discretely look over at the three warblers who all shrug, getting okay marks. Mr Herrington puts my essay in front of me and I flip it over, seeing an 'A+, full marks. See me after class' written on the top in his scrawly handwriting. I am definitely happy, but also surprised and confused as to why he would like to see me after class. Shrugging, I go back to looking around the classroom and catch Sebastian looking at me. I know that he is confused as to why I reacted so badly to the joke, but I cannot forgive him or any of the others yet. Getting a little bored, I look over to the boy sitting next to me and realise that I have never noticed him before. Smiling at him, I introduce myself.  
"Hi, I'm Kurt." I say, smiling. He looks surprised and then very shy, looking down at the table I hear him mumble a reply.  
"Hey Kurt, I'm Tony." Mr Herrington decides to continue the lesson now, and I sit there, working on questions with Tony for the rest of the lesson.

After the bell rings for the end of the day, I stay seated and I notice that so does Tony, Jeff, Nick and Sebastian. I begin to wonder if Mr Herrington wants to try and figure out what is wrong between the four of us, but then I wonder why Tony would be sitting here still if that is the case.  
"Did Mr Herrington ask you to stay too?" I ask Tony, who looks up at me and nods, nervously biting his bottom lip. I put my arm around his shoulder and rub his arm in a comforting way. We sit there, waiting for the class to file out before Mr Herrington closes the door and looks back at the five of us. First he calls Tony and I up, talking quietly so the other three cannot hear him.  
"Kurt, I was wondering if you would possibly be able to help Tony with history." I look at Tony and he looks down, obviously in embarrassment. I throw and arm around Tony and use one hand to pull his eyes up to look at mine.  
"I would love that." I say and I see a tear slip out of Tony's eye. I reach up and wipe it off,  
"Hey don't cry, it is no biggie, I would actually love to get to know you better."  
"No one has ever cared enough to help me. You barely know me, so thank you." He all but whispers and I give him a big hug, before we both go to leave the room.  
"Kurt, I'm not done with you." I hear Mr Herrington say behind me, so I stop Tony.  
"Do you board?" I ask and when I get a nod of confirmation I continue, "Seven at the dining hall? We can go to the library after dinner." I say, to which Tony smiles and nods.  
"Seven." He says, before walking out the door.

I turn back around and walk back to Mr Herrington's desk.  
"How else could I be of assistance?" I ask and he just gestures for me to sit with Jeff, Nick and Sebastian. Knowing I have no choice, I sit next in the empty seat next to Nick, as far away as I could without it being too obvious.  
"What is going on with you four?" he asks and I look up at him.  
"Nothing." I say, and go to stand up, "Can I go now please?" I ask. Mr Herrington looks me in the eye and holds it before letting me go, realising that he wasn't going to get anything else from me.

_Sebastian's POV_

I see Kurt stand up and leave without a backwards glance and I know that we have thoroughly screwed up. After Kurt leaves the classroom and shuts the door behind him, Mr Herrington looks back at us.  
"Okay, what happened?" he asks.  
"Nothing." I hear Jeff say, but I guess we are not getting away with it as easy as Kurt did.  
"It is obviously bot nothing Jeffery." He says and I am shocked at how sudden he got serious and angry.  
"I ask again, what happened?" he asks.  
'Uh… we played a prank on Kurt as revenge cause…" Jeff started  
"… he made fun of Jeff and I" Nick continued and I feel left out so I join in  
"… and he didn't take it very well." I finish. Jeff and Nick look at me in respect and Mr Herrington just looks at us.  
"What prank?" he sighs, knowing that Jeff and Nick's pranks sometimes are over the top.  
"After we finished the last song at warbler practice, all the warblers through a slushy at him." Jeff explains, and Mr Herrington's face makes me freeze.  
"WHAT?" He yells and we all shrink in our chairs.  
"What?" Jeff asks  
"We have done the prank before and the victim didn't mind much." Nick says, also confused. Mr Herrington sighed and sat on the desks in front of ours.  
"Look guys, you all know that Kurt has been bullied. I helped him when he first transferred last year. He was a wreck. I thought that all of you would know, but obviously not. You see, one of the major ways that they bully you at McKinley is by throwing slushies in your face." I hear Mr Herrington say and I just die inside. I remember back to when Blaine was explaining the impact of slushies at McKinley and I feel horrible that I had turned into a bully in Kurt's eye. My boyfriend, the boy I love, and I hurt him in a way that no one else could. Tears start pouring down my face and I am just in shock. "Oh." Is all I can say, and I look down at the next.  
"Can I go know?" I ask, already standing up. Mr Herrington nods and lets all three of us go and we walk silently to warbler practice, which is starting in a few minutes. Walking in, I see all the warblers are there except for Kurt and I try to compose myself, but I can't.

_Kurt's POV_

Walking out of history, I run back to my room. I don't like to cry in public but I break down as soon as I am locked in my bathroom. As I calm down, I become aware of my surroundings and spot my razor sitting on the shelf. Picking it up, I feel a sense of calm wash over me already. I put the blade to my wrist, and enjoy the feel of cool metal on skin, before sliding it over, watching the blood bubble up to the surface and slide down my arm. Waiting for it to dry, before applying cream and pulling back on my blazer, I running to warbler practice realising that I am late. Calming myself down, I walk gracefully into Warbler practice, head held high. When the door open, the warbler room goes quiet and Wes looks at me, a little annoyed.  
"Kurt, where have you been?" he asks. I just shrug and go and sit next to Trent, smiling at him and ignoring the rest of the room. Everyone looks at me strangely before Wes continues the meeting.

About half way through the meeting, the door opens again and Jake walks through the door, to the cheers of the warblers. After having a 'welcome back' hug from practically every other member of the warblers, he walks over to me and gives me one.  
"You're back! How are you? Are you okay? You left so quickly, it has been seriously lonely without you!" I say and Jake's smile turns into a smirk.  
"Nah, you and Seb would have been using my absence to your advantage." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows and I just laugh.  
"No, you have no idea. It has seriously been boring without you. No one to really talk to." I say back and Jake just turns to me, very confused. He looks at me, asking why and I shake my head, running out of the room. I hear Jake running after me and he catches me just before we reach our dorm room. Walking in, I sit on our bed, tears escaping my eyes again. I feel so weak crying all the time, I hate myself for it.

Jake comes and sits next to me, putting an arm around me.  
"Hey, what happened?" he asks, concerned.  
"The warblers, excluding Trent, slushied me at Warbler practice yesterday." I say and Jake stand up.  
"WHAT?" Jake yells, knowing how bad slushying can be." He stands up and walks out the door. I don't stop him. Lying down on my bed, I put my alarm on for 6:30, before falling asleep, still fully dressed in my uniform.

**Hope you liked it! Review = Love  
Less than three :P **


	7. Chapter 7

My alarm goes off to 'Glad You Came' and I lay in bed for a while longer. After a while, I roll onto my side and see the time. 6:59. I jump out of bed and quickly fix my hair before grabbing my history books and running to the dining hall. Walking in, I spot Tony in the line for food and I make my way over to him.  
"Hi." I say, a little breathless.  
"Hey" Tony says back.  
We grab our food and find an empty table. Tony looks at me in shock.  
"Don't you want to sit with the Warblers? Aren't you supposed to?" he asks and I just shrug.  
"They can deal with me going against the rules sometimes." I say and Tony just laughs softly. He truly is shy, it is kind of cute. Realising what I just thought, my face heats up. 'No Kurt. You have a boyfriend. Sebastian, remember? The little meerkat?' Just looking down, I start to eat my food. Tony and I sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes until I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I see Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Trent standing behind me. Looking over at the warbler table, I see the rest of them looking at my hopefully.  
"Yes?" I say, a little snappily.  
"Kurt, we are sorry. Please come and sit with us." Trent says and I am a little taken aback. The other five just look down, seeming like they don't want to be there at all. If one of the others had said it and made it sound genuine, then I may have been more forgiving. I can see that Trent is truly sorry, even though he shouldn't be as he was the only one who didn't throw it, but I turn to him and smile.  
"Trent, thank you for your apology, but you don't need to, you didn't do anything. However, you are the only dumbnut that isn't a complete idiot, so I cannot simply come back and sit with you all." I say, then looking at the others, I continue.  
"You all hurt me really badly. Especially you five. You guys have been my closest friends for a long time and I remember specifically remembering trusting you enough to tell you about my bullying at McKinley, however you still did it. And Sebastian, you're my boyfriend. Even if you were to not know about the slushy incidents, you should still know that it would hurt me. You should know me well enough to know what would push me over the edge. I've got to go." I say before picking up my tray, giving one last smile at Trent before leaving with Tony. I know that I should have been more forgiving. I forgave Jake, for crying out loud, but those guys were my best friends and at least four of them knew about the slushies. Shaking my head, I let a few tears fall down my face. I seem to be doing that a lot lately, crying.

When we arrive at the library, Tony and I find a secluded part so we can talk. As soon as we are alone, I just break down, not caring about being vulnerable in front of Tony. Tony puts his arms around me in a hug and I fall into them. After a while, I compose myself and look at him.  
"Sorry." I say, a little smile gracing my features.  
"Nothing to be sorry for." He says quietly. Nodding, I get out my history book.  
"So what do you want to work on today?" I ask him.  
"I would rather talk about you and what has happened between the perfect warblers." He says, looking at me with comforting eyes. I give in and am amazed by how easily Tony can tear down my walls.  
"At warbler practice a few days ago, some of the warbler thought it would be funny and pull a prank on me as revenge to telling a class a riddle that involved them. At the end of the practice, we finished a song and every warbler turned around with large slushy cups and threw them at me. At my last school, slushying was a way for bullies to get to you. It was one if the major ways they bullied the underdogs, the losers." I say. Tony just looks at me shocked.  
"And they knew that?" he asks.  
"Most of them did. Yes. I came here last year for a while and they learnt a lot about me then. The only one that didn't know was Sebastian, but he is my boyfriend and he knows enough about my past to know what would hurt me." I say, disbelieving what happened myself. Tony and I sit there for a while, before I force us to get started on history.

We get kicked out of the library at around nine o'clock and we say goodbye before heading to our dorms. I walk in and see Jake sitting on my bed, facing the door. Crap. I can see that he has been waiting for me.  
"Kurt! Where have you been, I have been waiting for you for ages!" he exclaims, jumping up to give me a hug.  
"Sorry, I was just tutoring a friend in history. Were you waiting long?"  
"No, only a few hours, but I did my homework while waiting." Jake says as he pulls me over to my bed. We sit there in silence for a while. I just look down and fidget with my hands.  
"You won't forgive them." Jake sighed, not in a questioning, but in a knowing way. I just shake my head.  
"You forgave me. Why not them?" Jake asks, obviously confused. Looking up at Jake, I see concern and confusion plastered on his face.  
"You have changed Jake. You were protecting yourself. They knew it would hurt me, but they still did it, even though they were my friends." I say quietly, looking down. "I c-can't forgive them yet. They hurt me too badly." I add, not sure if Jake heard it. Obviously he did, as I feel his arms wrap around me and I fall into them for comfort. After what felt like a few minutes, but could easily have been more, I fall asleep.

I wake up to darkness and I look over at my clock. _4:00am_ is lit up brightly. Groaning, I know that I won't be able to get to sleep and I let my mind wander. It turns to the warblers. I do miss them, especially Sebastian. I could forget it and continue as usual, or I could hold it against them. My mind wanders through all the possibilities until I look over at my clock again. _6:00am. _The time has gone by so quickly and I decide that it is late enough to start getting ready. I quietly pull myself out of my bed and trudge over to my closet pulling out my uniform, trying not to wake Jake up. Heading into the bathroom, I get ready before leaving quietly, seeing as Jake is still asleep. I head to the dining hall early for breakfast, taking my time to figure out what I was going to do with the warblers.

The dining hall is completely empty and I gather some food before sitting down in one of the empty tables. After quietly eating, I gather my books and head to the library, hoping to get in some extra study before class starts. Walking into the library, it is very quiet. Definitely quieter than usual and I look around. I see only one other student in the library, sitting near the back. Walking over slowly, I realise it is Tony and I go and sit next to him.  
"Hey." I whisper, even though it sounds quite loud in the quiet library. Tony looks up in shock, before a smile pasters his face.  
"Hi!" He says enthusiastically. I pull out my history book and start making notes on the content we went through last lesson.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask Tony, who looks up at me.  
"I am always here. I don't have that many friends. This is kind of a place for me to be myself." He says. I look at him and realise that it may be true. Tony is quiet and shy. He doesn't stand out and I haven't seen him hanging around with anyone. I put my hand over his and guide his eyes to mine.  
"Well you can always hang out with me. I'll introduce to the warblers!" I say with a soft smile on my face. I bump his shoulder and continue writing notes before the bell goes off and Tony and I start walking towards history.

I had decided in the early morning that I would try to forgive the warblers. I can't hold a grudge and I miss them too much. Walking it, I see that my spot in history next to Sebastian, has an extra desk and I pull Tony over to it.  
"What are you doing?" he asks me, confused.  
"I can't hold a grudge Tony, and you are an amazing friend so you shall sit with us today." I say before sitting next to him, waiting for the warblers to come through the door. After a few minutes, Nick, Jeff and Sebastian walk in, obviously scanning the room for me. I see the relief on their faces when they spot me sitting in my normal seat. Walking over they quickly take their seats, looking over to me with hopeful faces.  
"Yes, I forgive you. Don't do it again." I say before getting tackled with hugs from Nick and Jeff. After pulling them off of me, I see Sebastian standing in front of me. He opens his arms, inviting me in for a hug. Getting pulled into a hug by Sebastian feels good, normal. It feels safe and I realise just how much I missed it.

_Tony's POV_

"Hey." I hear someone say in a near whisper and I look up at the owner of the voice. Kurt.  
"Hi!" I say, most likely a little too enthusiastically. Kurt sits down and I can't help but smile.  
"What are you doing here?" I hear Kurt ask and I contemplate what to tell him. The truth.  
"I am always here. I don't have that many friends. This is kind of a place for me to be myself." I look at Kurt, trying to gauge his reaction. He looks to be thinking about something, but it troubles me to not know what he is thinking.  
"Well you can always hang out with me. I'll introduce to the warblers!" He finally says with a soft smile on his face. The sort of smile that you know is genuine and that warms you up inside. I feel him bump my shoulder before continuing on his work. I can't do anymore, I just continue sitting here, wondering how I became friends with this gorgeous person. The bell finally goes off and Kurt and I walk to history together. I realised that I couldn't be happier. Walking into history, I go to sit in my usual seat when Kurt grabs my arm, pulling me into a different seat. I give him a look of confusion and he starts to explain.  
"I can't hold a grudge Tony, and you are an amazing friend so you shall sit with us today." I feel happy inside again and I can't believe that Kurt thinks of me like that. I quietly sit there, waiting for the events to come. After a few minutes, the three warblers walk through the door and I can see they are happy that Kurt is sitting in his usual seat. They just look at him with a questioning but hopeful look in their eyes.

I see Kurt nod once and their eyes light up and rush over towards us.  
"Kurt!" They exclaim excitedly, sitting down in their seats.  
"Thank you for forgiving us!" Nick says  
"We were wrong! We hurt you. We are sorry!" Jeff continues. I can't believe how they do that, but Kurt seems used to it and I think that I will get used to it too. I look over at Kurt and I can see how happy he is again.  
"Hey, it's okay guys. You know that I can't hold a grudge for long!" Kurt says.  
"You're the best!" Jeff and Nick say in sync before sitting down, leaving the seat next to Kurt empty. Looking up I still see Sebastian standing up, looking at Kurt.  
"Hey." Sebastian says and Kurt stands up, hugging him. I feel a pang go through my chest and I realise that I am jealous.  
"Hey." Kurt replies before giving Sebastian a quick kiss. I know that I am getting in too far too quickly but I just cannot help it. Kurt is one of the most beautiful and kindest people I have ever met. They sit back down and I work to get Kurt's attention. I can feel Sebastian's glare on me and I realise that I am not welcome. Just before the teacher walks in, I quickly jump up and move back to my own seat. Before Kurt could do anything, the teacher walks in and he is forced to stay where he is. All through the lesson, I can feel Kurt's eyes on me and in turn, Sebastian's. Their looks are different, Kurt's is a worrying glance, and Sebastian's is more of a 'stay away from my boyfriend freak' glare. I knew that I wasn't going to be invited into that group any time soon. At the end of the lesson, I pack up my things slower than usual, hoping to be able to spend some time alone with Kurt. He had seemed to want to speak to me all lesson, so I was just giving him a reason and opportunity to. That doesn't happen. I look down, saving my word document and when I look up again Kurt, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff have all left and I feel a pang in my chest as I realise that I have been forgotten. Quickly finishing packing up, I thank the teacher and make my way to the library as I have a free. I know that I am not going to get any work done; my mind is full of Kurt at the moment.

When I walk into the library, I see Kurt, Sebastian, Nick and Jeff sitting at one of the tables and I realise that they must all have free periods too. Sighing, I walk past them, choosing an empty table not too far from theirs. I don't know why I out myself through so much pain, but I sit there and watch Kurt having fun with all his old friends, not once thinking about me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Unexpected Turn - Chapter Eight. _

_Thanks for all your favourites and reviews, I love them. So on with the story:_

* * *

Kurt's POV

I am sitting in the library when I realise that I need to go and find Tony. Tony is an amazing friend and was there for me when no one else really was. Looking around I try to find him, knowing that he is probably in the library somewhere. I finally spot him sitting a few tables away and I quickly stand up, fully focused on getting to him. I feel a hand grab my wrist and I turn back to see who it was. I look into the eyes of Sebastian.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'm just going to see Tony, I'll be back soon." I say, turning back around.

"No." Sebastian says and it shocks me.

"No?" I ask

"You're not going to see him. You're going to stay here with your real friends."

"What?" I say, getting into hysterics. "Tony is one of my real friends. He was there for me when you weren't, when none of you were." I say. It just seems to make Sebastian angrier.

"I made a mistake Kurt! Why can't it go back to how it was?" Sebastian asks, annoyed. I just pull my hand away from his, holding back tears. I run over to Tony, the tears finally falling.

"Tony?" I ask, his head looks up at me straight away.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" he asks concerned. I can't believe that he is still being so nice to me when I was such a jerk to him only a few minutes ago.

"I have been the biggest jerk to you. I should have waited for you after class. I didn't. Why are you still being so nice to me?" I ask. Tony just smiles and stands up to hug me.

"You didn't mean it, it's okay. You're still one of my best friends Kurt." He says and it makes me smile.

"Can we go somewhere?" I ask, looking at Tony.

"Sure!" He answers, picking up his stuff. Walking out, I look back at Sebastian who quickly looks away.

Tony and I walk into his dorm room and I am glad to be alone with him again. He has quickly become one of my best friends and I feel quite comfortable.

"Hey, Kurt?" Tony asks, looking over at me nervously.

"Yeah Tony?" I ask, wondering what he is nervous about.

"Why does Sebastian hate me?" he asks, seriously confusing me.

"Hates you, I don't think he hates you." I say carefully to Tony. He already has too many people dislike him for no reason, he doesn't need to think another does as well, but Tony looks at me, knowing that I am lying.

"Seriously Kurt, you know as well as I do that he hasn't liked me since the word go." Tony says to me and I sigh.

"To be honest Tony, he doesn't like you because he doesn't think that you will steal me from him. That is why I'm upset with him; I don't like people thinking of me as a possession." Tony just nods, as though he understands and I go and sit next to him.

"Want to work on our history homework?" I ask Tony, wanting an excuse to stay for longer.

"Sure, could you help me with it? I have no idea what we are learning." I smile, nod my head and grab my history book from my bag.

Seb's POV

I watch Kurt walk away and I realise that I stuffed up again. I knew that Kurt didn't like people thinking about him as a possession and I had just done that. He had walked away with Tony and now they were probably alone and that is the last thing I want. I never realised that I could get jealous and now it has probably killed my relationship with Kurt forever. I just hope that I can get it back to how it was before the whole slushy incident.

"Hey Seb, are you okay?" I hear Nick say, sitting down next to me, having gone to get some books with Jeff whilst the whole thing happened.

"I just stuffed up big time." I say to Nick, getting a confused and worried look from him. Nick tries to get me to talk about it but I just shake my head and continue on with my English assignment.  
'Kurt has always been good at English.' I think to myself after too long of trying to make sense of Shakespeare. I wish he was here to help me, but again, he is not. I know that I have to do something big to get him to trust me again. I do the only thing I can think of. Getting up, I quickly pack up all my books.

"Hey Seb, where are you going?" Jeff asks.

"McKinley. Cover for me?" I ask, knowing we still have one more class after our free period. After a nod from Jeff, I run out of the library and straight into the car park. Hopping in my car, I make my way to McKinley, knowing that I am probably breaking quite a few speed limits in the meantime. Finally I make it to McKinley just in time for when Glee practice should be starting. Knowing that practically all of the glee club hates me, I know that what I am about to do is crazy, but I need Santana and Brittany.

Walking into McKinley, I get a few strange looks from students and teachers alike, but I just smile and continue walking, knowing that they are probably wondering how I know where I am going. Standing at the door to the choir room, I listen in on the lesson knowing that they can't hear me. Blaine is talking and I am extremely interested in what he has to say, knowing that it still hasn't even been long since Kurt transferred, although it has felt like an extremely long time, with all that has happened.

"Look, I know we need another member, but –"he stops getting cut off from Santana.  
"We wouldn't be in this problem hobbit if you didn't cheat on Kurt." I hear shocked sounds from everyone else and the choir room is suddenly filled with voices.  
"Blaine didn't do anything."  
"It's not his fault."  
"Kurt should have not been such a drama queen!"  
"Blaine made a small mistake."  
"We have practically all been cheated on before!"  
These were only a few of the comments that I heard, before I had enough.  
"ENOUGH!" I scream, walking into the room, getting silence from everyone. "Blaine did do the wrong thing, he cheated on Kurt with one of Kurt's best friends and yes, I know how crazy relationships are here and that you have all had it happen, but Blaine was his world." I say, getting looks from all of the new directions members, except Santana and Brittany.  
"He didn't do anything and what are you doing here meerkat? We are not giving you our set list." Rachel says. I laugh, knowing that she got the nickname from Kurt.  
"I'm not looking for your set list, knowing you guys you probably don't even have one and if you did it would probably have a Rachel solo, a Finchel duet and a group number. Plus I hear you don't have enough members to actually compete." I say, shocking everyone again.  
"Well what are you here for?" Mercedes asks.  
"To tell you that you are all idiots and to take Santana and Brittany." I say, effectively getting San and Britt to stand up and walk over to me. After a few hugs from the two girls, we walk out arm in arm, leaving an annoyed glee club behind.

Hopping back in my car, I realise that I need to explain the whole thing to the girls before we get back to Dalton.  
"What do you need us for meerkat?" Santana says playfully.  
"Uh, well I kind of stuffed up and I need your help to get Kurt back." I say, getting looks from Santana, knowing that Britt doesn't fully understand.  
"What did you do?" She asks  
"Well, it started about two days ago with a prank. The warblers, well most of them, slushied Kurt." I say, getting outraged comments from Santana. "We didn't know that it would affect him so badly, we didn't know how bad they were. We all apologised and Kurt forgave us today. It all went back to normal, except that Kurt made a new friend whilst he was angry at us. His mane is Tony and I can see that he has a crush on Kurt. I got jealous and accidently treated him like a possession. He got angry and went off to Tony. I have really stuffed up, can you please help me?" I say, glad to have it all out.  
"Sure." I all Santana says and I am glad. I explain the plan to her and we continue with the drive to Dalton.

After a few moments of silence, I have a funny idea that I have to share.  
"So New Directions already doesn't have enough members. It would be funny if you guys joined the Warblers. I know that it couldn't happen, but they wouldn't expect it." I say laughing, looking at the girls when they don't laugh either.  
"Girls?" I ask and they just smile.  
"That is a good idea Bas, we could transfer to Dalton and be with all you guys!" Santana says.  
"Uh, San I think you have forgotten that Dalton is an all-boys school." I say, confused.  
"Yeah I know, but we can get it. We just have to persuade the dean." San says and I laugh.  
"Well if we could get you in then Kurt would have to forgive me!" I say but Britt surprisingly brings up a good point.  
"San, doesn't it cost heaps of money?" She asks and San and I stop.  
"Oh yeah." Santana says sadly. I just think for a moment and come to a conclusion.  
"No problem, I can pay for both if your tuition fees." I say, getting stares from both girls.  
"What? No you cannot." San says and I just nod.  
"Yeah I can, that is the best thing about having parents that you never see, you can spend as much money as you want and they don't care. Trust me, it won't even make a dent in their bank accounts." I say and I know the girls are considering it.  
"You would actually do that?" They ask and I nod.  
"But be aware that the academics are a lot harder than they are at McKinley, but I can help you two if you need it." They both nod, hoping that the dean would allow it. Both girls call their parents, making sure that they would allow them to transfer if the dean allows it. Luckily both the girl's parents agree believing that it would be good for their education and know we just wait for the dean.

Pulling into the car park, they all quickly get out and get into the office before anyone can see them. Walking in, I see the office lady.  
"Hi!" I say to her. She know everyone.  
"Hi Sebastian, how can I help you?" she asks.  
"Uh, can we see the dean?" I ask and she nods, telling us that he shouldn't be busy. We walk up to the dean's office and knock on the door.  
"Come in." I hear and we open the door.  
"Excuse me sir. Can we talk to you for a moment?" I ask  
"Sure come in Sebastian, who are these two lovely young ladies?" he says, gesturing to the seats in front of his desk.  
"I'm Santana and this is Brittany." Santana says, gesturing to Brittany, who waves.  
"Hi, it is nice to meet you!" Brittany says, excited, making the dean just laugh.  
"Nice to meet you too. What can I do for you?"  
"Umm… well, the girls kind of want to attend Dalton…" I say, not sure what I should do. The look on the dean's face shows that he thinks I am crazy.  
"What? Sebastian, you do know that this is a boys school right?" he asks, clearly questioning my sanity.  
"Yes, but they are some of Kurt's best friends and being the only out gay couple at McKinley is bad for them…" I say, earning a look from the dean.  
"Sebastian, are you to say that these girls wouldn't have any interest in any of the boys here?" he asks and Santana just laughs.  
"No! I mean, sure I'm gay and Britt is bi, but I still like some eye candy." San says and I just look at her.  
"Sir, in all due respect, both of these girls are amazing singers and would put an excellent extra depth into the warblers." I say.  
"If I do for some reason say yes and allow you two girls to attend Dalton, when would you start and when could you get the tuition money in by and you do know that you have to wear the full uniform." He says and the girls nod.  
"Yes, we are aware that we will have to wear the uniform, we would start as soon as we could and…" Santana stops, looking at me.  
"And the tuition can be paid straight away." Sebastian says.  
"Okay, and what about academic studies, how are your grades?" San looks at Britt and sighs.  
"Mine are okay, but Britt is struggling with school, the teachers don't try to help her, but I believe that with a little more attention that Brittany could actually excel at school." The dean nods and seems to consider.  
"Okay, you can start on Monday. I expect both of you to be on your best behaviours and to act like ladies. Stay within the no bullying policy, which means physical or verbal, and no inappropriate actions in the school halls. Also, will you be boarding with us or staying at your own homes?" he asks. We all smile, tell him boarding and thank him again and again. The girls walk out and wait whilst I turn back to the dean.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Sebastian?" he asks, a little tired.  
"No sir, I am just here to pay their tuition." I say and the dean gives me a weird look.  
"You're paying for their tuition, for both of them?" the dean asks and I just nod, pulling out my credit card.  
"Okay then." He says and grabs his check book.  
"Semester or full year?" he asks, looking at me.  
"Full year." I say and we quickly finish the payment. I thank him again and he says to come and see him with the girls on Monday, now being Thursday. I walk out of the office, stopping at the door.  
"Oh and sir, could you please not tell Kurt?" I ask and he nods before I walk out

I walk out to the girls and we go to see Kurt, making sure we all know not to tell him about the news. We walk into Kurt's room and we see that he isn't there. I try calling him but he doesn't answer so I get Brittany to call. Thankfully Brittany gets through and we through it onto load speaker.

"Hey Britt, what's up hun?" I hear through the phone.  
"Kurtie! Where are you?" Britt asks  
"Uhh… with a friend, why?"  
"Because we are currently outside your dorm room and you aren't here porcelain." Santana says.  
"At Dalton?"  
"Yes! Duh." Britt says  
"Britt how did you get here? I know San doesn't have a car at the moment and you can't drive."  
"Uh, I went and got them." I decide to speak up.  
"Sebastian?" he asks  
"Yeah, meerkat got us!" Britt says and I laugh.  
"Uh Bas, I'm in Tony's dorm room…" Kurt says before we hear him talking to someone in the room and I guess it is Tony. "… uh, yeah Tony says you guys can come here, it is room 387, and Bas, please be civil." Kurt says before hanging up and we make our way to Tony's dorm room.

I don't really want to be here, I mean I honestly don't like seeing Kurt with Tony, but I need to so I can get Kurt back, to get him to forgive me. Britt knocks on the door and Kurt opens it, getting a massive hug off Brittany.  
"Hey Boo." I hear Kurt say, a massive smile on his face and I know that he will love having them here.  
"Hey Kurt!" Brittany exclaims excitedly before getting distracted by Tony. "Kurt, who is that?" Brittany says not taking her eyes off Tony.  
"Boo, that is Tony." Kurt says and Britt turns to Kurt with tears in her eyes.  
"Is he your new dolphin Kurt? Cause I really like Sebastian and I want him to stay your dolphin." Brittany says seriously and Kurt just smiles.  
"Honey no, Tony is a friend of mine." Kurt says in a soft, caring voice before pulling her over to meet Tony. After everyone has met we all sit around Tony's room watching Beauty and the Beast. Once it has finished we all start talking and I stand up to go grab the Little Mermaid from my room. Walking out of Tony's room and heading towards my own, I feel a hand on my wrist. Expecting it to be Kurt I turn around, but get a shock when I see Tony standing in front of me.  
"Uh, I just wanted you to know that I would never steal Kurt from you." Tony gushes out after I look at him for a moment.  
"Why? I mean I know you like him." I say, not truly understanding Tony. He just sighs.  
"Sure, I like him, like a lot, but I would never steal him from you. I can see how happy you make him and how miserable he is whenever you two get into a fight. He cares about you so much and I wouldn't take that away from him." Tony says and I realise that he is actually a nice guy. Stepping forward, I surprise him by pulling him into a hug.  
"Thank you." I say quietly, meaning every word of it. Pulling back, we smile at each other and walk back into his room, forgetting about why I was going to my room in the first place.

Walking back, Tony and I stop to look at the scene in front of us. Kurt is laying on his stomach with the two girls either side of him talking about their lives and how much they are missing each other. We are soon spotted and we walk back into the room.  
"Did you get the movie?" Kurt asks me with a smile and I suddenly remember.  
"Uh, no I forgot." I say and Kurt just looks at me. "Sorry!" I exclaim, getting a laugh out of everyone else. Tony and I go and sit with the others and we start a game of truth or dare instead.

Kurt starts and turns to Britt. "Britt, truth or dare?" Kurt asks and smiles when Brittany gets super excited about being chosen.  
"Uhhh…. Truth!" Britt says.  
"Okay, have you found a new member for the New Directions yet?" Kurt asks and I know that he is going easy. Britt shakes her head, muttering a sad no and I am impressed with her acting skills.  
"Meerkat." Britt says and I look up at her. "Truth or dare."  
"Truth" I say, not wanting to go dare before I find out what kind of dares she has up her sleeve.  
"Do you like Tony?" Britt asks and all heads whip to me and I can feel Kurt's eyes staring into my skull.  
"To be honest, yeah I do. He isn't a bad guy once you get to know him." I say before turning to Tony. "You can sit with us whenever you like." I say, getting a nod from Tony. As I finish, I feel someone hug me, landing on top of me. Looking up, I see Kurt with a massive smile on his face.  
"What?" I ask amused but glad that he seems to like me again.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He says before calming down and sitting in my lap and I can't wait to see what happens when he finds out that the girls are transferring. Soon after, the girls have to leave and I drive them home.  
"So, are you going to tell the New Directions?" I ask them and they shake their heads.  
"What? I thought you would have loved to see them get annoyed!" I say and they laugh.  
"We will on Monday after school. We don't want them telling Kurt and ruining the surprise. I know that they aren't all really talking at the moment but knowing them it will somehow get to Kurt." Understanding, I smirk at them. "Can I come on Monday?" I ask, knowing how much the New Directions hate me. Nodding, they laugh and I drop them off at their house before driving back to Dalton.


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I just want to thank every single one of you who read, alerted, reviewed this story. It makes my day… so on woth the story.**_

_Seb's POV_

Monday comes around and I walk into the office at Dalton, waiting for the two girls to arrive.  
"Good morning Sebastian." Ms Miller, the office lady says and I politely return the hello before sitting down on one of the many waiting chairs. Not long after, I hear the door open and I see Brittany and Santana walk in.  
"Hey." I say, giving them both a hug.  
"Hi!" They say together, excitedly and Ms Miller tells us that we can go and see the dean. After knocking at the door, we are ushered in by the dean.  
"Welcome to Dalton girls, here are your student packs and your timetables. You both have your uniforms and things in your dorm rooms. You can have the morning off and then you will attend afternoon classes." We thank the dean and go to get the girls settled before classes.

Walking to the dorm, we are glad that we don't see any of the warblers and we unlock their dorm, which is two doors away from mine. It is a considerable size, having two twin single beds, two desks, two bedside tables and a couch. It also has a door leading into the private bathroom.  
"Wow." Santana says and I look at her. "I did not expect it to be so big." she continues and I laugh. We start unpacking the girl's things and once done, the girls get into their uniforms. Looking at the clock, I see that lunch is just starting and I pull the girls out of the room and towards the cafeteria, getting a few odd looks from some of the students.  
"Time to surprise Kurt." I say and we walk in a grab our lunch before spotting Kurt with his back to us at the warbler table. Seeing the empty seats beside Kurt, Santana sits in one and Brittany sits in the other, with me sitting next to Brittany. Kurt doesn't realise at first, thinking it is one of the warblers, until the whole table is quiet and looking at us. Turning his head to the side, he sees Brittany and his face is priceless, looking up at me in pure shock and I motion to the other side of him. He ends up looking between the two girls who just hug him and laugh.  
"Kurt, meet the two newest students of Dalton Academy." I say, which gets everyone's attention.  
"Sebastian, I know you like pranks, but this is not very believable." Nick says.  
"Girls cannot be students here." Jeff says.  
"It is a boys school." Wes says and I look at the three of them.  
"No, I am serious. The dean allowed them to come, see they have a dorm room, a timetable, and a uniform. Not even me would go to this much trouble for a prank…" I say, stopping when I feel Kurt jump on me.  
"You did this for me?" he asks and I chuckle at him.  
"Yeah and for them." I say, gesturing over to the two girls. Kurt promptly sits on me for the rest of lunch, talking to the girls and introducing the warblers to the two girls, who are set to audition tomorrow, along with Tony and I am glad that I could make Kurt this happy. He is in the middle of talking about the warblers and Dalton when he stops mid sentence and looks at me.  
"What did the New Directions do when you told them?" he asks, curious.  
"Haven't told them yet, we are giving them a little visit after school today, do you want to come?" I ask and Kurt hesitates for a moment. "I'll protect you." I add on and he is laughing and nodding.

After getting the girls used to classes, everyone has agreed to the fact that this is not just one of Sebastian's pranks. Both the girls love the attention they are getting and are loving the new school. After the day has finished, Santana, Britt, Kurt and I hop into my car and drive to McKinley. We decide that they will run in singing at the top of our lungs, just because we can. Walking into McKinley, we stop just outside the choir room and can hear two voices singing in harmony together and I pick them out as Blaine and Rachel, who are singing _Don't You want me? _Looking at the others, we all start singing the chorus with them and run in.

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me - oh?. . ._

_Don't you want me baby?_

_Don't you want me - oh?. . ._

Everyone else stops singing, looking at the four of us in our Dalton uniforms.  
"Brittany, Santana, we have been looking for you today, but I guess we have found you now, why don't you sit down and join in?" Mr Shue asks the girls.  
"No, hang on." Rachel butts in. "Like, why are you wearing a Dalton uniform and why are Sebastian and Kurt here?" Rachel asks and I can tell that this is going to be good.  
"Well I'm wearing the uniform cause it looks sexy on me." Santana says before continuing, "and we can't just not wear the uniform!" She exclaims, making all of the New Directions confused.  
"Why not, you don't even go to Dalton, it is an all boys school!" Blaine says, looking intently at Kurt.

"Well, it was. Until we rocked up and transferred cause you public school brats are too annoying and judgmental for us to handle." San says, looking at the shocked faces of the whole choir room.  
"We're judgmental? Have you looked in the mirror?" Rachel says, standing up.  
"Yeah, and I am as hot as fuck." San says back, getting her to quieten down, looking back at me.  
"Okay seriously, these two transferred cause they love us more than they love you guys, cause they honestly hate you guys and Kurt and I are just here to enjoy the show." I say with a smirk, getting a rise out of every single member.  
"Okay, have a good day! See you at regionals!" we yell back, walking out of the room of speechless singers.

"Hey Kurt!" we hear from behind us, before Kurt feels a hand on his arm. Kurt turns around and comes face to face with Blaine.  
"Leave him alone." I say, standing in-between the two of them.  
"No, Kurt, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking, you belong with me, please come back." he pleads, thinking that that is all it is going to take. I look at Kurt, knowing that he would like to do this on his own.  
"You know what Blaine, no. I am perfectly happy with my friends and my amazing boyfriend." Kurt says, linking his hand with mine before walking off.  
"I'm not giving up!" We hear Blaine call done the hall and we exit McKinley with the two girls in tow.

By the time we get back to Dalton, Kurt, Britt and Santana's phones are flooded with text messages and phone calls but just as we pull into Dalton car park my phone rings and I answer it, not looking at the caller id, thinking that the New Directions didn't have my number.  
"Hello?" I ask, wondering who it could be.  
"Hello Warbler, now listen here you little meerkat. You will bring back Santana, Brittany and even Kurt. They belong at McKinley with the New Directions." Rachel says and I gesture for everyone to be quiet, putting her on loud speaker.  
"Sorry who is it? Um, I couldn't hear you, could you please repeat that, I had this Warbler Jeff come by and he is really loud!" I say and we try not to chuckle.  
"It is Rachel and I told you to bring back Brittany, Santana and even Kurt, they belong at McKinley."

"Oh really, do they? Okay then, we are just hopping in the car." I say and I turn the car around before calling out a 'see you soon' to Rachel and hanging up.  
"What are you doing!" Kurt exclaims.  
"I'm taking you back where you belong." I say with a serious face and internally smirk at their reactions, before continuing. "You may not like me now but you will thank me later. You all belong at McKinley with the New Directions." I say and I ignore all their complaints. Pulling in to the McKinley car park, I get out, getting the silent treatment from the other three, as they do not know about my plan.

Walking into the choir room, I hear yelling about whether I was joking or not and I clear my throat.  
"Here you are, back safe and sound." I say pushing the three into the choir room, to everyone's shock.

"It was that easy?" a girl, I think her name is Mercedes says and I just nod.  
"I realised that maybe Rachel is right and that these three belong with you." I say giving a small wave and leaving the choir room. I am half way down the hall when I hear Kurt running after me, tears in his eyes.  
"Bas!" I hear Kurt yell and it stops me.  
"Kurt." I reply, looking at him.  
"You can't do this! Where does this leave us?" he asks in hysterics and I feel bad. Stepping forward, I put my arms around him and he all but melts in my arms, sobbing.  
"God Kurt. I didn't think you would react like this, I mean I thought you knew me better than this." I say and he looks up at me confused.  
"What?" he asks, tears all but disappeared.  
"I wasn't actually going to leave you there, well maybe for a minute but not for ages! It is all just a plan, just go back into the choir room and look heartbroken, think of it as an acting job." I say and quickly hug Kurt, who is left confused in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry about the wait, I have had exams and just life has gotten in the way… Thank you to everyone who has favourited, alerted or reviewed this story, it makes me feel special, so thank you!  
Warning: Triggers – Self Harm**

* * *

"I wasn't actually going to leave you there, well maybe for a minute but not for ages! It is all just a plan, just go back into the choir room and look heartbroken, think of it as an acting job." I say and quickly hug Kurt, who is left confused in the hallway.

As soon as I leave the McKinley building, I pull out my phone, quickly texting the whole of the warblers, making sure to keep Kurt out of it, knowing that most of the Warblers were in Lima, visiting Jeff's family.  
_Warblers: Surprise performance at McKinley High for any of you in Lima. Be here in 10 minutes. IMPORTANT. –Seb  
_Waiting in my car, I smile when a few cars pull into the McKinley car park and warblers start to pour out.  
"Hey, what's happening?" Nick asks, standing quite close to Jeff, making me smile.  
"Uh, I'm just playing with the New Directions, you know that they think that I would just give back San, Britt and Kurt easily…. Anyway surprise performance." I say and they all seem to understand. I like that about us, we all seem to be on the same wave, always knowing what each of us is up to.  
"So, what song?" Jeff asks and I smile at him.  
"Teenage Dream, the song that Blaine sung to Kurt when they first met. It may not make sense to many of them but to Kurt and Blaine it definitely will." I say, which is met with laughter and cheers.  
We start to walk into the McKinley halls, trying to be as quiet as possible. Gesturing to the Warblers to follow me, we stop just outside the choir room, listening to the conversations going on inside the room.  
"Since you three are back, why don't you sing a song for us?" Mr Shue asks and I quickly text Kurt telling him to sing 'Teenage Dream' to which he responds with a smiley face. The three stand up and get into position and I turn back to the warblers, trying not to laugh when Kurt starts singing.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,  
you think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt keeps singing with the girls harmonising behind him. At the chorus, I walk in, with the warblers starting harmonising with the others. I start singing, directing the song at Kurt, who just blushes and smiles.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,  
the way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
let's run away and don't ever look back,  
don't ever look back. _

I quickly glance over at Blaine seeing him super angry, I continue and Kurt and I sing the rest of the song together, flirting slightly. We all finish and jump into cheers, Kurt jumping into my arms.  
"I told you I wouldn't leave you." I said into Kurt's hair. We look over at the New Directions who have no idea what is happening, looking over to Santana and Brittany who are surrounded by all the warblers.  
"Yeah, sorry for jumping in, I couldn't help it!" I say, to which Rachel jumps up.  
"What are you even doing here?" she asks and I just give her a smirk.  
"Well I was on my way back to Dalton and I was probably half way there when I realised that I had made a massive mistake. These three don't belong at McKinley, they belong at Dalton, so they are coming with us." I say, turning around, ignoring the protests of the New Directions, keeping my arm securely wrapped around his waist. We all walk out laughing at the reaction of the McKinley glee club.

San, Britt, Kurt and I say goodbye and thankyou to the warblers, who go back to Jeff's house whilst we go back to Dalton. Hopping in the car, we all get off to Dalton laughing.  
"That was good meerkat. You could have told us though." San says and I just laugh.  
"Thanks San, but it wouldn't have worked as well if you all knew." I say and they all agreed. "However, Kurt I have to say that you were an amazing actor." I say and I get a look from the other two.  
"He knew!" San exclaims and I nod.  
"He came out crying, I couldn't not tell him." I say and they all understand. We finally get back to Dalton and we say goodbye to the girls who go back to their room. Turning around to Kurt, I smile at him cheekily, relishing in our alone time that we haven't had in a while.  
"So what do you want to do?" I ask, wrapping my arms around his waist and putting my chin on top of his head.  
"I don't know, what could we possibly do?" he replies and I think about it. I know that he doesn't want to go too far yet as we haven't been together long enough for his liking and I want to respect that but I also want to be alone with him.  
"Hmm… what about a Disney movie with some cuddling involved?" I ask him and he agrees rapidly. Going up to my dorm room we decide on the movie Tangled and we got into our casual clothes before jumping into bed. I wrap my arms around Kurt, with his head lying on my chest and I am in pure bliss. We watch the movie in silence for a while until I look down at Kurt and see him looking up at me.  
"What?" I ask quietly.  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am and how much I am loving this." He says and I laugh, moving down to capture his lips with mine.  
"You're not the lucky one." I say, getting an immediate disagreement off Kurt. The movie quickly finishes and I jump up, looking over at Kurt.  
"Come on." I say, grabbing his hand.  
"What? Where are we going?" he asks as I grab The Lion King and Mulan.  
"We are going to go watch these with Tony." I say, pulling him out of the room but not getting far as he stops.  
"What?" he asks, shocked.  
"Tony, let's go watch these with him."  
"But you don't like Tony!" he says and I shake my head.  
"Nah, Tony is fine. He is actually kind of cool and I don't know, I was being too jealous." I admit and Kurt and I run down the hall to Tony's room. Knocking on his door, we walk in to something we did not expect. Tony was sitting on his bed, sobbing and we both quickly move over to him to comfort him. Wrapping our arms around him, we sit like that for a while until he starts to calm down.  
"Tony, what happened? Are you okay?" Kurt asks, looking worried, whilst Tony just shakes his head.  
"What happened?" I ask, getting a surprised look from Tony, who looked like he just realised that I was there.  
"I just came out to my parents and they disowned me." Tony says before continuing. "They said that I couldn't come back, get any funding except for Dalton or see them until I come to the conclusion that it is just a stage and that I am straight." Kurt looks at me horrified, not understanding how anyone could do that, but sadly I understand too well.  
"Tony, I know how hard it can be, but it will get easier, I promise." I say, holding the crying boy into my chest.  
"How do you even know what I am going through?" Tony asks, obviously not believing I could be nice to him, let alone help him.  
"Because, believe it or not, the exact same thing happened to me when I came out to my parents." I say slowly, knowing that this would come as a shock, not only to Tony, but to Kurt as well.  
"What?" They both asked at the same time and I knew that I needed to give a better explanation.  
"I came out to my parents at fourteen. My dad is a lawyer and my mum is a stay-at-home mum. I knew that my dad didn't think very highly of the gay community but I knew that I needed to tell them, I was just so sick of hiding and pretending to like girls. So I told them and my dad got really angry and starting hitting me and stuff. My mum, she just stood by and let it happen. Once I was nearly unconscious, my dad pushed me up to my room telling me to pack my things. The next day he put me on a plane to France to stay with my grandparents. Once there I realised pretty quickly that they didn't know the real reason why I was there and that they just thought I was getting into trouble at school. It was about a year before they found out; they walked in on me kissing this boy. They kicked me out as well and shipped me back here, where my dad put me in Dalton, saying he will pay the school fees but he doesn't want anything else to do with me." I finish explaining and am met with silence from the other two boys in the room.  
"What?" I say, embarrassed not liking this sort of attention on me.  
"I don't know what to say..." Tony says, drifting off, whilst Kurt puts his arms around me.  
"You don't have to say anything, just know that I know what you are dealing with and that I am here for you if you need me."  
"But I thought you hated me." Tony states and I have to laugh.  
"Yeah I did." I agree, to the shock of both of them. "I was being a jerk and a jealous boyfriend and to be honest, you're kind of cool, in your own dorky kind of way." I say and I know everything is back to normal, especially when Kurt holds up the DVD cases. We decide of Mulan and we are all soon singing along to '_I'll make a man out of you.'_ Once the movie is finished, we all say goodbye and head to bed. Just before I fall asleep, I can't help but think about what a great day I have had and how lucky I am to have Kurt as my boyfriend.

* * *

_KURT'S POV_

I wake up the next day to a continuous knock on my door, who I soon find out to be Jeff when Jake answers.  
"What?" I ask, not knowing what he could possibly want at six o'clock in the morning, before I see that he is crying. I quickly jump out of bed and pull him into a hug.  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" I ask, worried and I guide him over to my bed, Jake looking at us and pointing to the door, where I nod gratefully before he leaves.  
"I stayed with Wes last night cause I fell asleep whilst watching a movie and when I went back to our dorm room, I walk in on Nick making out with another guy." He says and I am purely shocked. Not knowing what to say, I just hug him, whispering things like '_It's okay' _into his ear. He finally calms down and I call Sebastian who comes over to look after Jeff whilst I go and sort Nick out.

I open Nick's door without even caring about what I am about to walk into to and see that Jeff is in fact correct and Nick is still making out with an unknown guy.  
"NICK!" I scream at him, completely unaware of how Nick could do this to Jeff. Nick quickly separates from the guy and sees me standing in the doorway.  
"What Kurt? This better be important cause as you can see I am kind of busy." Nick says with a sense of attitude in his voice that I have never heard before, which gets me even angrier.  
"Of course it is important, since I have a crying, hysterical Jeff in my dorm room right now." I say, not even trying to hide the anger.  
"What? Why?" Nick asks, his concerned voice making me laugh.  
"Uh, I don't know, may be the fact that he comes in here and sees you making out with another guy that neither of us has even heard of." I say, directly an icy look to both of them.  
"What?" the unknown boy says. "Is Jeff your boyfriend? I thought you said that I was your boyfriend." The boy says, turning to Nick.  
"Jeff is not my boyfriend; Jeff is just my best friend. I don't see why he would be crying." Nick says and I can't help but laugh.  
"Sure Nick, Jeff may not be your boyfriend but he loves you and you are too oblivious to see it!" I exclaim, getting a shocked look of Nick.  
"I am sorry Kurt, but it doesn't matter if Jeff loves me or not because I don't love him, I love Matt." He says, pulling the unknown bot back into a kiss to prove his point.  
"What?" I ask, not even able to comprehend what is happening.  
"Kurt I would like you to meet my boyfriend Matt." Nick says, whilst Matt hands out a hand for me to shake. I don't of course; I just shoot him a bitch face and turn around slamming the door.

* * *

_Nick's POV_

Kurt finally leaves and I turn back to Matt.  
"Now, where were we?" I ask, going to kiss Matt again. After a quick kiss, Matt pulls back, looking at me.  
"Not right now, we need to talk about this." Matt says and I can't help but admire him. He is quite tall, having quite a few inches on me, he has dark brown hair that is kind of cut like Jeff's with beautiful blue eyes. I sit down next to him and put a hand on my boyfriend of nearly six months thigh.  
"Jeff means nothing to me okay; he is just a friend I have had since I was like three." I say, leaning into him.  
"Okay." Matt nods before continuing. "But who was that ice queen that barged in on us and why did he look so angry?" Matt asks and I laugh at his description of Kurt.  
"His name is Kurt and along with many of my other friends, Kurt thinks that Jeff and I should be together and they think we are madly in love. I guess I just found out that they were right about Jeff loving me, but I love you, nit Jeff." I say and Matt laughs.  
"So they didn't know about me?" he asks and I shake my head.  
"You have been overseas for quite a while you know. I couldn't tell them I have a boyfriend without you being here now could I? I was going to tell them today." Nick says looking down, sad for making Jeff so upset. Nick has known that Jeff had feelings for him and he didn't say anything to stop those feelings, most likely just making it worse. I feel Matt hands move up and wipe some tears of my cheek. I have no idea when I started crying but obviously I am.  
"Hey Nick, it will be okay, I promise." Matt says and now I start sobbing.  
"I don't want them to hate me. What if they never forgive me?" Nick asks, knowing it is stupid, but as far as he knows, Jeff may never forgive him for this. I don't know how long I am sitting there, with Matt's arms around me, whilst he whispers soothing words into my ears but I soon stop crying and we head down to the cafeteria to get it over and done with. I am the last warbler to arrive, with even Jeff being down here. As we approach, the whole table goes quiet and they all look at me angrily.  
"Hi." I say quietly, sitting down whilst motioning Matt to sit down next to me. We sit there is awkward silence for a while before Wes finally breaks the ice.  
"Nick I don't want any excuses but you need to explain right now."  
"Um…" I don't know how to start and I look over at all the Warblers who are just looking at me expectantly. "Well, this is Matt, my boyfriend." I say and all the warblers look at me shocked.  
"Boyfriend? Why haven't we heard of him before?" asks Trent.  
"Yes, Matt is my boyfriend. You haven't heard of him before as he spent the past year overseas in Europe. We have been going out for about a year and a half and he just transferred here yesterday when he got back from Europe. I was going to introduce you all to him today." I say quietly and am met with silence.  
"What about Niff?" David asks, a pure Niff supporter.  
"Jeff will always be my best friend, if he still wants that." I say, looking over at Jeff. I don't get an answer, just Jeff avoiding my eye contact and I snap.  
"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for it to get this far. I was going to tell you all, especially you Jeff. I'm only human okay, I make mistakes!" I yell at them before storming off. I look back and see Matt trying to figure out what to do and when he sits back down at the table I can see he is trying to do right by my friends but I honestly need him right now. I run back to my dorm room, feeling alone and I don't know it can get better. Words fly through my head, _Not good enough, idiot, stupid, hate._ I can't take it anymore and I am just about to breakdown on my bed when I hear a key turning in the lock and I know that Jeff is about to come in. I quickly lock myself in the bathroom, my back leaning against the door and I let the sobs come out. I soon hear Jeff banging on the door asking if I am okay but I don't answer. It can never get better. Looking around the bathroom, I catch a glimpse of my razor. I know that cutting is bad but I also hear that for a while it stops the thoughts.  
'Only once.' I tell myself and I pick up the razor and bring it to my wrist. I slice it through the skin, watching the blood rise to the surface and I feel the pain, but it is a good sort of pain. At that moment I knew that it wasn't going to just be a one-time thing. For a while I watch the blood drip off my arm before I realise that I need to finish and go face Jeff. I quickly clean up so no one knows and wrap my arm in a bandage, for once thanking Jeff for being accident prone. I slowly open the door, kind of hooping that Jeff had given up but once I step out I can see he hadn't and that my room was now full of worried warblers and my even more worried boyfriend.  
"What?" I ask, as they all stare at me.  
"What were you doing in the bathroom for so long?" Jeff asks quietly, worry lacing his tone.  
"I heard you all coming in, I just wanted some privacy." I say, looking down. Luckily, they all seem to believe me and we all sit in awkward silence for a while until I have had enough and get up and leave. I know that they all wanted to talk to me about everything, especially Jeff and Matt but I couldn't deal with it at the moment, put school, family and everything else on top of it, my life becomes too much for even me to handle and I know that I am at breaking point. I also know that I should tell someone about the hole I am digging myself into of depression and self-harm but I can't help it. I mean it is only me; I'm not anything special, just Nick. I'm not smart like Wes or David, I'm not fun like Jeff, I'm not confident like Sebastian or a diva like Kurt. I am not sassy like Trent or soloist material like Blaine. I'm just Nick, a less than average boy that can't talk to anyone about his problems. After walking for who knows how long, I find a nice place out of the way beneath a big old oak tree and sit down. Taking off my blazer and pulling up my sleeves. No one is around and I want to see how bad it is. I take a deep breath and I look down to assess the damage. It is not too deep but you can see that it has just stopped bleeding, especially with the amount of blood on the bandage. I quickly put the bandage back on, roll down my sleeves and put back on my blazer before sitting and thinking about what my life has become in the past twenty four hours. After who knows how long, Nick looks around and realises that the sun is setting.  
"I didn't know I had been out for so long." He mutters to himself before making the walk back to the dorm rooms, remembering his spot underneath that oak tree.

Opening his dorm room, he is ambushed by practically all of his friends.  
"NICK!" they all scream, pushing me over.  
"What?" I ask, not knowing why they are so excited to see me, I mean I thought they hated me.  
"We were so worried; you were gone for so long." Matt says and I just shrug before going over to my bed and falling asleep, not wanting to talk or hang out with any of my friends.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey so thanks for all the reviews and everything! It has been fantastic. I hope you don't mind if I go off on a Nick tangent for a while **** I am open to ideas as well, so let me know if you want anything to happen!**

**TRIGGER WARNING**

Opening his dorm room, he is ambushed by practically all of his friends.  
"NICK!" they all scream, pushing me over.  
"What?" I ask, not knowing why they are so excited to see me, I mean I thought they hated me.  
"We were so worried; you were gone for so long." Matt says and I just shrug before going over to my bed and falling asleep, not wanting to talk or hang out with any of my friends.

I wake up the next day to a near empty room and I am glad that the only person occupying it is Jeff who is still sound asleep in his bed and will most likely be for at least another ten minutes. I quietly make my way to the bathroom and get dressed, not wanting to go down and face my friends in the dining room, however I do. Just as Jeff starts waking up I leave my dorm room and head down to the dining room, where I see most of the warblers already sitting down having breakfast. I quickly grab my food and walk over to the table, sitting next to Matt, who I am glad seems to be getting on with everyone quite well now.  
"Nick!" Matt says giving me a hug and I manage a smile. I know that I need to act okay or else they will ask questions.  
"Hey." I say before digging into my breakfast, giving myself an excuse not to interact with everyone else. Half way through, I see Jeff come down and sit on my other side.  
"Hey Nick." He says quietly and I nod in acknowledgement, so he continues. "Can we talk about maybe switching rooms?" he asks, which gets my attention.  
"WHAT!"I all but scream, looking at Jeff who tries to pull me down.  
"I just think it might be better if we didn't share anymore." Jeff says quietly, but loud enough for the silent warbler table to hear. I just shake my head trying to keep the tears back, grabbing my stuff and running out of the dining room. One good thing about being at an all-boys school is that the girl's bathroom is usually empty, unless there is an event happening. I rush into one and lock the door on a store, sliding down onto the ground, letting the tears finally slide down my face. I am too overwhelmed to care and I grab my scissors out of my pencil case, bringing them to my wrist. I make the slit and, just like yesterday, I watch the blood seep through the cut and drip onto the ground. After what seemed like ten minutes but may have been more, I cleaned up and headed to History. Walking in I see Jeff, Kurt, Sebastian and Tony sitting in our usual seats, the one next to Jeff empty, waiting for me. I can't sit next to them right now though and I make my way to the front of the room, where there is always one seat the stays unoccupied. Everyone in the class stops talking at that, as Jeff and I never fight. We are known as Niff, having an epic bromance and everyone thought we were invincible, but obviously not. No one has time to ask before the lesson starts and Jeff looks back sadly at me. I know that I may have hurt his feelings even more but I can't handle everything at the moment, so I concentrate on class and leave before any of them can talk to me. I am so sick of everything and I can't get my mind of my wrist. I have a free next so I go to the library, keeping my mind off my life with homework. It doesn't work through and I am soon finished with it all. Logging onto Facebook, I scroll through my notifications but it doesn't help, they are all about Jeff and if I'm okay. I want to tell someone that I'm not okay but I can't. Telling someone means making myself vulnerable and then everyone will find out with the gossip that goes on at Dalton. I know I can't do it. My free period finishes and I move down to the cafeteria, ready to face everyone again.

I see everyone sitting down at the table and I subconsciously pull my sleeves down before walking over. Everyone goes quiet when they see me so I just sit down, hoping everyone will continue with their conversations. No such luck.  
"Hey Nick." Jeff says quietly and I just look at him before looking at everyone else. I realise that they are all being cautious, hoping I don't go off again.  
"You don't have to look like I can explode at any minute." I say to them all before going off to grab some food. I still am angry at Jeff, why does he have to leave just because I have a boyfriend, we should still be able to be the best of friends. I walk back to the table and see that people are trying to keep up their own conversations whilst seeing what happens between Jeff and I.  
"Look Nick, I'm sorry but I can't stay with you anymore." Jeff says softly and I cannot believe that I heard that.  
"You can't do it anymore? I thought we were best friends Jeff, that nothing could ever tear us apart. It has been like that for years and you're going to let something like this break us up?" I ask, getting up and leaving my food on the table. Once I am out of the dining hall, I stop and think about where to go. I know that Jeff would immediately check the dorm room and the library so I head off towards the girl's bathroom, needing to feel the relief that cutting gives me. I know that this is getting out of control and that I should ask for help but I am scared that I will be considered a freak. That Matt wouldn't want to be with me anymore. After all, no one wants to date the depressed kid who self-harms. I don't know why he would want to date me anyway. I am nothing special. I'm not handsome or cute or sporty or smart. I am just average Nick.

Making sure that no warblers are around, I push open the door that leads to the girl's bathroom, glad it to be empty from visitors. I slide down into one of the cubicles, longing for the relief, I pull out my scissors. I don't hesitate anymore before sliding the blade across my skin, watching the red liquid bubble up through the cut. I am mesmerised by it, watching it slide down my arm and onto the floor. After a while, I get up and clean up the mess, having no idea what the time is but I guess I am probably late for class.

When I leave the bathroom, my suspicions are correct according to the time on the clock. Class started about 15 minutes ago. I was supposed to have History with Tony, Kurt, Jeff and Sebastian. Deciding to skip, not wanting to have to make up an excuse for being late at the moment, I head off to the dorms, hoping to get in some sleep whilst Jeff isn't there.

Falling onto my bed, I realise how tired I am and how put my earlier activities had taken out of me. I pull up my sleeve, looking at the many parallel cuts that cover my arm. Some extremely knew some starting to scab over and some old ones that are still fading. That is another thing that no one ever knew, before coming to Dalton, I was bullied continuously and started to cut. I stopped and thought I was over it, but obviously I have started again and much worse than last time. Pulling down my sleeves, I smile to myself before falling asleep, hoping that no one will disturb me for the next few hours.

I wake up to clutter around my room and I guess that Jeff is back. I pull back the covers before realising that I am no longer in my blazer and shirt. I pull up my cover to hide my arms, turning my head to look at Jeff. To my surprise Jeff is not the only person in my room, Kurt, Sebastian, Tony, David, Wes, Trent and Matt are also sitting or standing there looking at me. I can sense pity and sadness in their expressions and I know that they have found out. I jump up, throwing back on my shirt, I look for my blazer.  
"Nick." Jeff says softly as I feel Matt's arms encircling my waist.  
"Don't." I say before tearing away from him and running out the door. I can hear them all following me, but I soon lose them, being a faster runner and knowing where I am going obviously helped. I jog down to my hiding place at the oak tree, hoping that none of them find me here. I know they are probably looking but I am guessing they are trying the bathrooms. I also know that one of them will be at the dorm and one will be at my car, effectively locking me into Dalton. I pull the blade from my blazer pocket, swirling in in my hands. I know that when they find me that they will take it away, as well as everything else sharp. I don't want them to, I can handle myself. Through tears, I pull up my sleeves and slice open my skin again. I am so weak; I can't even go a day without cutting. I try to keep it small, knowing that I have nothing to clean up with. After it has finished bleeding, I take off my blazer; pull back down my shirt sleeve and fall asleep, using the blazer as a pillow. I would go to someone else's room but I know that by now all my friends will have been made aware of the problem and will all be on the lookout for me.

The next time I wake the sun is rising. I sit up, looking around. I know that I should go and get ready for class but I can't bring myself to move and face everything yet. So I stay in my hiding place for the day, dozing off multiple times throughout the day.

xxxxx _Meanwhile _xxxxx

_Kurt's POV_

We finish searching the grounds for Nick with no such luck and decide to call it a night, knowing that he will turn up in the morning. I go back into my dorm, where Jake is waiting for an explanation as to why we have all been crazy this afternoon.  
"Nick has gone missing. We found out that he is harming himself, he panicked and ran. We can't find him. We hope he turns up in the morning. All the warblers are on lookout for him anyway. He can't hide forever." I say, before hopping into bed.

The next morning I am woken by Jeff who is in frantics.  
"He hasn't come back!" Jeff shrieks. We calm him down and decide that it is time to get the Dean involved. I quickly get changed and Jeff and I head to the office.  
"Hi boys, how can I help you?" The dean says once we are let into his office.  
"Nick'sgonemissingandwedon'tknowwherehehasgoneandwearer eallyworriedabouthim." Jeff says all in one go, getting a confused look from the dean.  
"Nick has gone missing. We found out last night the he has been hurting himself. He panicked and ran. His car is still here so he is in Dalton still but he didn't come back to the dorms last night." I say, a lot calmer.  
"Are you boys sure? He didn't stay with a friend?" the dean asked, looking worried.  
"We asked everyone. No one has seen him." Jeff says, falling onto one of the chairs. The dean tells us that he will go and search for Nick, but the two of them have to go to class. We both go off to class, wishing we could help Nick.

_Nick's POV_

The next time I wake I see the sun setting. I know everyone must be worried about me but I can't help but think that they will get over it. I look down at my wrist, red with dried blood, Nick pulls himself up. He knows he should go back to his dorm and face everyone but he couldn't. Not yet. Instead, he walks through Dalton corridors, finding a girls bathroom to clean his wrist in. After I'm all cleaned up, I slowly make my way to my room, knowing that I need to get this over and done with. Opening the door, I see every warbler there as well as Matt.  
"Hi." I say weakly as they all jump on me talking at the same time.  
"We thought you were gone."  
"I thought you were dead."  
"Thank god you are back."  
"Why did you run off like that Nick? We were so worried."  
I couldn't make out who said what so I just stood there silent until everyone calms down and Jeff kicks most of them out, leaving Sebastian, Kurt, Matt and himself. They all look at me with folded arms.  
"Sorry." I say under my breath before I am guided out of the room. "Where are we going?" I ask, quite confused.  
"To the dean." Kurt says quietly and I try to pull away.  
"No. No I am not going to the dean. Nothing happened, he doesn't need to know." I say, trying to struggle.  
"Geez, he already knows Nick. You went missing, now stop struggling." Sebastian says and I go numb. He already knows. That means that my teacher, my parents, the whole school probably knows. I walk in silence the rest of the way. Knocking on the door, I am led into the office, surrounded by the boys. The dean has a look of relief on his face when he sees me.  
"You found him." He says thankfully.

The next few minutes are a blur. My life is falling apart in front of me. Everyone knows, my parents, my teachers, my friends, my boyfriend.  
"Nick, Nick…" my name pulls me out of my thoughts. I look up and see multiple eyes looking at me with worry.  
"Yeah." I say softly, looking at the clock. I realise that there are only a few minutes so I stand up.  
"I got to go to class." I mumble, turning around. Before I can leave, I am surrounded by the boys guiding me back to my seat.  
"Not so fast Nick, I will excuse you all from class but just sit." The dean says, sounding tired. I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to go to bed and sleep.  
"Nick, this is serious and is not something I can take lightly. You need to get help." That shocks me, I should have seen it coming but I didn't think I hate let myself get that bad. I didn't think I needed help. I just nod, guessing the quicker I finish this, the quicker I can escape.

**I am sorry! Way too much angst I know. I will work on getting this story back to kurtbastian soon; I just decided I needed to go on a niff rant. So yeah, umm….. sorry, also don't kill me that this is up so late, school. Yeah that is my only excuse… I guess Glee is another and tumblr. Okay, I've just been lazy. Sorry! Anyway, I am open to any opinions or suggestions so just let me know :P **


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey thanks for all your reviews! So this is going back to Kurtbastian a little, with Blaine coming back in to stir up some trouble :) _

_WARNING: Brief sexual assault, very mild. Mentions of self harm and thoughts. Please do not read if you think you may be triggered. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me._

* * *

I look around at the others, angry with them for getting the dean involved. I could hear them all talking but i couldn't focus on anything, it just felt like i was getting into trouble.  
"I'm sorry" I say, repeating the two words quietly until they stop and listen.  
"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault." Jeff says, looking desperate, like he needs me to understand.  
"I'm sorry for not being good enough, I'm sorry for stuffing up, I'm sorry for being weak, I'm just sorry okay." I say, hating how broken my voice sounded.  
"Nick, you don't have to be sorry, you're none of those things okay. You just need some help." the dean says.  
"Okay." I mumble, not really believing it. In my mind I am weak and I have stuffed everything up.

**KURT'S POV**

I am still worried about Nick and looking over I can see that Seb is too. We can see that he isn't happy with us and that he isn't really focusing on what any of us have to say. I look up at the dean and catch his eye, knowing that he feels the same way.  
"Boys, why don't you go back to your dorms. I need to talk to Nick for a while" the dean says, causing both Matt and Jeff to start to argue about the fact.  
"Please boys, I will get him to call one of you to come and get him once we are done. Okay?" the dean says, trying to reason with the two boys. We all nod, say goodbye to Nick and leave him with the dean.  
"He isn't listening, he is out of it." I say to Sebastian once we get back to my dorm, glad that Jake is still in class.  
"Yeah I know, he wasn't listening to any of us, too caught up in his own thoughts." Seb sighs, pulling my closer to him.  
"You want to go to Lima?" I suddenly ask, needing to get away from Dalton for a while. As soon as I say it, I feel Seb grab the keys and pull me towards the carpark.  
"I'm guessing that means yes." I laugh as we hop into the car, sending a text to Jeff and Matt, letting them know where we are going, alk the while wondering how they were going to stand each other until Nick is finished with the dean  
"Yeah, let's go see San and Britt. We should go crash the New Directions today" he says, seeming to get excited. I am happy that we are going to see our two girls, with everything that has been happening, we haven't seen them in a while.

We soon drive into the McKinley parking lot after a quick stop at the Lima Bean to pick up coffee for ourselves and the girls. Checking the time, I figure that the girls will be in glee club.  
"Perfect timing" Seb says and I nod laughing. We walk into McKinley, following the sound of music to the choir room. Standing outside the door, looking in we see Rachel doing another one of her crazy heartbroken songs that she does whenever her and Finn have a fight. I can't help but wonder if they have broken up for good this time and I make a mental nite to ask Finn about it all. We stand at the door, catching the attention of San and Britt. Rachel finally finishes and Santana and Brittany are out of their seats hugging us as we all ignore Rachel's yells of "spies". Seb hands them their coffees and they pull us both into the room.  
"Mr Shue, I think we were up next" San says, whispering something in Seb's ear, making him laugh. I finally understand when Seb comes and whispers the song name in my ear. 'We are never ever getting back together.'  
"San, what's the theme?" I ask.  
"Mr Shue just said we could sing something but we had to dedicate it to someone in the club." I laugh and nod as Santana continues, now addressing the club. "So Blaine, this one is for you. We even brought some of your favourite people along for it." she says, being the sarcastic bitch she usually is.  
The music starts and we sing the song, taking turns singing the verses, dancing around and making Blaine angrier, by flirting endlessly with Seb and running around the room, doing the dances that Blaine and I used to do. We finished laughing and I couldn't help but think how appropriate it is when Blaine has been texting and calling me non-stop. As soon as we finish and everyone realises what happened, the club goes into meltdown mode, insults being yelled across the room. At that moment, Seb's phone rings and he goes out of the room to talk to Jeff.  
"Who do you think you are? Coming in here like you own the place?" Blaine yells, obviously annoyed at us. I move up to his face, anger taking over.  
"We are two people who are more honest and loyal than you ever will be.." I say, getting cut off by lips crashing into mine. When I realise what is happening, I push off him, but he is too strong and he holds me, no one coming to help me, all of the New Directions, except San and Britt wanting Blaine and I to get back together. I can hear Santana going off and Brittany yelling trying to escape the hold of the club's other members. Blaine keeps his lips on mine, forcing my mouth open with his toungue, pulling my shirt out of my pants and moving his hands up my chest, moving to pit his hands tightly around my neck. I am starting to freak out and lashing around trying to get him off me, only resulting in him tightning his grip on my neck. I can't breathe, everything is becoming foggy.  
Finally, I feel someone separating us and I think Blaine gets hit in the face but I can't be certain as I have tears streaming down my face as I collapse on the floor, holding my hand to my mouth, trying to breathe and forget what happened. I pull my knees up to my chest, burying my face into my knees, not looking at everyone. I feel someone put his hands on my knees and I recoil instantly, not wanting anyone to touch me.  
"Kurt, honey, come on look at me." I hear Seb says and after a few minutes I slowly look up at him. He goes to pull me into a hug, but I jump up, can't handling anyone touching me at the moment. I try to yell at him to not touch me but I can't say anything, so instead I just shook my head rapidly again and again.  
"Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Shhh... okay. Just calm down, let's go back to Dalton and we will get through this okay." Seb says and I nod, needing to get away from Blaine. I vaugely hear Seb saying goodbye to Seb and Brittany and syaing something about why Mr Shue didn't stop him. I knew that Santana was angry and was going to go all out but I didn't care.

I slowly walk back to the car and get in silently, tears streaming down my face. I kept looking out the window as houses and trees went past until we got to Dalton. Seb walked me back to my dorm room but I left him at the door and went into my room, collapsing in sobs onto my bed. I slowly fell sleep, not realising that Jake wasn't even in the room.

I woke up to sunrise and I am happy for a moment until I remeber what happened the day before. I don't think I can get out of the bed, yet alone go to class, but when I look over I see Jake in bed and I realise that I kind of have to go to class. I pull myself up and go into the shower, getting ready and heading out to breakfast, although I honestly don't think I can eat anything. I still haven't talked since yesterday and I honestly don't know if I can't. I don't want to worry Seb, but I guess he is probably already worried from how I acted yesterday.

When I walk into the dining hall, everyone is already here. Well, everyone except for Nick and I can't help but wonder what happened.  
"Kurt!" Jeff says, getting the attention of everyone, including Seb. I smile up at him and he jumps up to give me a big hug. I can't handle it and tense up, panicking straight away. I go into shut down mode, standing still with my eyes wide, not saying anything.  
"Kurt? Are you okay?" Jeff asks when he sees me expression. I just shake my head over and over again, going back into a flashback of yesterday.  
"Kurt?" I hear Seb say, over the silence of our table. "Are you okay?" I hear him say, getting closer to me. I can't take it and turn around, running out of the room and away from the crowds. I wasn't even this bad when I first came to Dalton from McKinley the first time, after the Karofsky incident. Blaine had really messed me up and I didn't know if I could cope with it. My phone beeped, alerting me to a message. Looking down, I see that there are multiple messages, which I opened up without looking at who sent it.  
_To Kurt: Yesterday was amazing, fireworks. I know you felt it, you didn't even try to pull away. I miss you, come back to me baby. xoxo -Blaine 3  
To Kurt: Why don't you just go back to Blaine white boy, he loves you unlike Sebastian, you could see that yesterday that you love him too. -Mercedes  
To Kurt: Dude seriously, you saw what happened yesterday, Blaine loves you and you love Blaine, you kissed him yesterday. Stop playing with his emotions, like seriously dude you are breaking his heart by being with Sebastian. It is all your fault. -Finn  
_I couldn't believe he tried to contact me after, let alone try to get me back into his arms. I knew I had to go to history though, so I moved slowly to the classroom, knowing that I was going to be early anyway. I walk into the classroom and notice that Jeff, Seb and Tony were already there, looking at the door, a look of relief on their faces when they see me walk through it.  
"Kurt! I am sorry for what happened this morning. To be honest I am confused but I am sorry!" Jeff says and I just smile at him, sitting down in the spot between Seb and Tony.  
"How is Nick?" Seb asks Jeff, getting all our attention.  
"He is kind of angry at us. He feels like we told for no good reason and he thinks that he deserves it. He is at a rehab centre at the moment and won't be back for a few months. I already miss him, I don't know how I am going to go only being able to visit him once a week!" Jeff says, and I now understand why I haven't seen Nick around, I didn't even get to say goodbye to him. I hope he does okay and gets to come back soon. Talking about Nick takes my mind off my own problem for a while and I go to speak but again can't. I can't help but wonder if maybe Blaine did more damage than psychological. I become aware of the soreness of my throat but decide against trying to tell anyone. Time will heal it, it is not damaged much, I tell myself, trying to get myself to believe what I am saying. I don't think I could live if I couldn't sing, never being able to chase my dreams.

The class starts and I know that Seb is watching me closely, probably trying to figure out how I am coping. I try to ignore him, not wanting him to worry about me. The day of classes goes by in a blur of teachers speaking, note taking and trying to not get too close to people. Dinner and warbler practices comes and goes, luckily no singing needed in that practice. I know that I need to tell Wes at least about me not being able to sing at the moment, knowing that regionals were coming up.

* * *

_I know I am sorry! So much angst! I hope you liked. I am open for suggestions.  
Please Review!  
Less than three!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey, thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and alerts, they mean a lot to me. :)  
I hope you don't mind but the is some Finn hating in this chapter. _

_ALSO: I am sorry for the homophobic language throughout this chapter. I hate using those words but I felt that they were necessary for the chapter._

* * *

I know I have to go and tell Wes and I decide that it would be better to do it sooner, so I head off towards Wes and David's room, hoping to catch them both before they head down to the library. Knocking on the door, I am glad that Wes opens it and by the looks of it, David isn't here.  
"Kurt! Hi, how can I help you?" Yes asks. I motion into the room, realising that this is going to be harder than I thought. Wes and I walk in and I grab my notebook and pen that I brought with me. I hand it to Wes, having already written what I was going to say.  
'_Wes, something happened yesterday that has made singing difficult. I am letting you know so you can change the warblers around in my absence.'  
_I keep it simple, howeve I know that Wes will want more of a reason than that. Wes reads it, looking up at me with a look of confusion sketched onto his face.  
"What do you mean Kurt? How is it difficult? Are you leaving the warblers?" Wes asks, questions that I knew were bound to come up. I take the book and start writing.  
_'I can't sing anymore Wes, I can't even talk. I don't want to leave the warblers but I don't really have much of a choice.'  
_Looking at Wes, I know he wants the full story and is worried about me but I don't know if I can give it to him. I guess he sees that in my face and avoids that question, instead asking as equally difficult question.  
"Does Sebastian know?" I shake my head, I don't know if I can tell him.  
_'I mean, he knows what happened, but he doesn't know about me not being able to talk or sing, he just thinks that I am being quieter than usual, not wanting to talk due to the incident that happened.' _I know that I need to tell Sebastian as well so I say goodbye to a very worried Wes and head over to Sebastian's room. Knocking, Sebastian opens the door, looking happy and relieved when I am standing on the other side. I know that he wants to pull me into a hug but he doesn't want me freaking out on him again. We walk into his room, sitting with our legs crossed on the bed, knees touching. It is our usual position when we are about to talk to each other about an important topic.  
"Kurt, I am so glad you came. Are you okay?" Seb asks and I can't help but smile at how worried he is. I pull out my book, getting a very confused look from Seb.  
_'To anyone else, I would say that I am fine, but I know you won't believe it. To be honest, I am scared. I feel like he has broken me. I think he hurt me more than psychologically. I haven't been able to talkk or sing since, he had a tight grip around my throat and I am scared that he has damaged my vocal chords for good.' _I write, handing it over to Seb who looks even more worried afterwards.  
"What do you mean you can't talk, are you sure?" He asks and when I nod, he puts his head in his hands. "We have to tell Burt." he adds and I start to freak. My first thought is no way am I telling my dad but then I come to the conclusion that he does have to know. I nod and Seb grabs his keys, a few clothes for each of us, guessing that we will stay the night at my hous, maybe the weekend as we won't get back before lockdown. We stop by the dean's office, letting him know where we are going for the weekend, as we ad both originally told him that we were staying here this weekend. The drive to Lima was quiet, we usually sing at the top of our lungs and talk endlessly but it was harder now.

"Finn is that you?" we hear as we open the door and I look at Seb, getting more nervous each minute.  
"No Mrs Hummel, it is Seb and Kurt." Seb yells out and Carole and Burt rush out to hug us both. I try not to flinch with the hugs, not wanting to worry my dad before we have to.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at Dalton this weeked." my dad asks.  
"We decided to come see you, is that okay?" Seb asks, becoming nervous.  
"Of course. Come in, there is enough dinner for all of us."  
"Where is Finn?" Seb asks as we move into the dining room.  
"Oh he is out at Puck's house tonight." Burt says and we nod. I look at Seb, giving him a small nod.  
"Um, Mr and Mrs Hummel, could we possibly talk to you about something?" Seb asks nervously, getting the attention of both Burt and Carole.  
"Sure, let's go into the lounge room. And Seb, please call us Burt and Carole."  
"Okay." Seb says and we head into the room, Seb and I on one of the couch, Carole and Burt on the other. I know that they all realise the distance that I have put between us.  
"What's up?" Burt asks and I look at Seb to explain.  
"Um, okay. Yesterday we came down to Lima to go see Santana and Brittany at McKinley. We helped them sing a song for their glee club assignment. I had to go and take a call about one of our Dalton friends and left the room. Whilst I was gone, Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him, moving his hands up his chest until having his hands around his neck. Santana and Brittany were being held back by the club and Mr Shue wasn't doing anything. I came back in and Blaine had his hands around Kurt's neck tightly, kissing him. I managed to get around the New Directions and separate Blaine from Kurt, punching Blaine in the face. We are worried that Blaine may have hurt Kurt physcially, as he hasn't been able to speak since the incident." Seb finishes and I can tell that dad is angry, getting up to go and hurt Blaine. I look at Seb pleading him to convince my dad to calm down.  
"Burt, please calm down, we can get to Blaine after but right now we need to look after Kurt." I say, getting him to calm down enough to sit down, looking at Kurt.  
"Yeah, Seb. You're right. Sorry." Burt says. "Kurt are you okay?" Burt continues to ask, looking at me. I had tears streaming down my face, but I still nodded.  
"The truth." Seb says, looking at me, causing me to shake my head, getting out my notebook.  
_'Honestly, I am not okay. I keep getting flashback, I can't sleep without seeing it. My throat aches all the time, I am stuck in my head, I just feel like breaking down and crying. I am scared that I will never be able to sing again, or teach which was my second option. I am scared.' _I say, giving it to Seb, crying more when he reads it out.  
"Wait, the New Directions were all there. Where was Finn? Why didn't he stop it?" Carole asks and I don't want to tell her that Finn and the boys were the main ones who were stopping San and Britt get to Kurt, but I know as well as Seb that we need to let them know.  
"Carole, Finn has been different since Kurt moved to Dalton. All of the New Directions, except Santana and Brittany, believe Blaine's story. Finn, along with the other football guys, were the main ones holding Santana and Brittany back and trying to hold me back as well." I say, causing Carole and Burt to be shocked.  
"Are you sure? That is not the boy I raised." Carole says, distress on her face. I nod, showing her the text messages I got earlier that day.

At that moment, we hear the door open.  
"Mum, Burt, I'm home." he yells, coming into the lounge room, stopping with wide eyes when he sees Seb and I.  
"Finn, I am glad you are home, may you please come and sit down?" Carole says. Finn nods and comes and sits down on the single couch.  
"Um, yeah. What's up? I thought these two were staying at Dalton this weeked." Finn says, looking at me with more than faint distaste.  
"They were but they decided to come down and stay with us for the weekend. Isn't that great?" Carole asks, obviously setting a test to see how Finn responds.  
"I guess, so if they are staying for the weekend, can I stay at Puck's?" he asks and I see Carole get a disappointed look on her face.  
"No Finn. You will stay here for the weekend. Now, we have something to talk to you about. Do you have any idea about what it may be?" Carole asks, getting a hesitant shake of the head from Finn.  
"Well Finn, we have been informed that Seb and Kurt came to McKinley yesterday..." Burt starts but is cut off from Finn.  
"Yeah they did and they caused quite the fuss! Sebastian has no right to come in and neither does Kurt anymore since he left. They came in and sang, getting Blaine annoyed on purpose! They were totally out of line, just showing off their relationship in front of Blaine. It is wrong, personally I don't think boys should be together anyway but Kurt belongs to Blaine and Kurt needs to come to that realisation and stop running off with other guys! Along with wearing girl clothing and being an obvious fag, he comes in and flirts with Sebastian!" Finn says, causing me to cry. Before all of this started, I had hope that we could become good brothers, but now that hope is all gone. I see dad getting angry, his face going a dangerous shade of red.  
"You have no right to say that in this house Finn. If you have certain views, you keep them to yourself. You do not use that word in this house and you do not put any member of this family in danger from your views!" Dad all but yells and I can see Carole with tears going down her face.  
"Danger? Kurt is only a danger to himself. If he was in any danger, he brought it on himself, I didn't do anything." Finn exclaims.  
"Are you sure? You saw Kurt getting hurt by Blaine yesterday and you stopped him from getting help, along with most of the other new directions." Dad asks, getting even redder if that is possible. I look over at Sebastian, worridly and he seems to pick up on it.  
"Burt, plase calm down. Think of your heart." Seb says, saying pretty much what I say to dad all the time.  
"Yeah kid, you're right. Sorry." Burt says.  
"What? Kurt was not getting hurt by Blaine yesterday! They were just kissing, Kurt even enjoyed it enough to not pull away. I was just stopping Santana and Brittany from pulling them apart and stopping the connection the two of them had." Finn says, getting angrier at Kurt and I every second.  
"Finn! Blaine held Kurt there agianst his will. He also strangled Kurt, damaging his vocal chords. He may never be able to speak or sing again!" Carole exclaimed, clearly disappointed in the son who she had raised.  
"No Kurt stayed there because he liked it. And if Kurt can't talk anymore then no one will have to hear his stupid gay voice ever again. It is a win win situation." Finn says, making all our jaws drop. I had had enough of him and jumped up rushing out of the room.  
"If we were not in the company of adults, I would have punched you in the face already." Sebastian said to Finn. " Sorry Mr and Mrs Hummel. I think Kurt and I will just go to bed now, do you want me to set up the mattress in the spare room?" I hear Seb ask and I can't help but think how much of a gentleman he truly is.  
"No Sebastian it is okay, I trust you and Kurt tonight and call us Burt and Carole." I hear my dad say, before I hear them bidding each other goodnight.  
"What? You're letting them share a room? You never let Rachel and I do that and I don't really want to hear two fags getting it on in the next room!" Finn says, and I hear my dad yelling at him.  
"Your heart Burt!" I hear Seb yell downstairs before we walk into my room and shut the door. I can't even think about how I was unomfortable around people since yesterday. I trust Seb so I automatically jump into his arms, crying into his chest. I can feel that at first he is surprised but then he relaxes and guides me over to the dresser before telling me to get changed. He goes into my bathroom to get changed and when he comes back, he guides me over to the bed, where we cuddle until I fall asleep with tear tracks down my face.

* * *

_Again, sorry for the langauge and obvious Finn bashing. I know that he is not like this in canon but I decided to make him a little OOC and move him closer to his seson one personality. Also sorry for such a short chapter! I will hopefully make the next one longer, but I decided to finish this one here and leave the aftermath of the discussion in the next one. _

_Please review? They mean a lot to me!  
Thanks for reading my story anyway!  
Less than Three!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

I wake up the next morning to the feeling of warmth. I look up and see Sebastian looking down on me.  
"Good morning." I hear Sebastian mumble and I give him a quick kiss. I roll out of bed to start getting ready, wanting to catch up with San and Britt at the mall with Seb. Once we are ready, we head downstairs to have breakfast.  
"Pancakes." I hear Seb say as we walk into the kitchen. "Good morning Carole!" Seb says as we sit down opposite Finn, who is sitting down, consuming pancake after pancake. Carole puts pancakes in front of us and we start to eat. Halfway through, I pick up my book.  
_Seb, can we go to the mall with San and Britt today? _I ask him and in turn he asks Carole.  
"Um, actually we booked you to go to the hospital so we can have your throat inspected." Carole says. We both nod and I get nervous. I hate hospitals but I know that it is for the best.

A few hours later, I was being called in to get looked at. I grasped Seb's hand, not allowing him to leave me as I followed Carole and Dad into the room.  
"Okay Kurt, so it says here that you were attacked, strangled, and that your throat has been hurting since and you have not been able to talk. Is that correct?" I hear the doctor say, I nod, looking up I stop when I see that it is Blaine's mum.  
"Do you mind telling me who did this Kurt?" Doctor Anderson asks and I guess now is the perfect time to test my theory out. I grab my book and write one name.  
_'Blaine.'_ I give it to her and I see her eyes widen when she reads it.  
"Blaine did this to you? I raised him as a sweet and loving boy!" she mumbles, clearly shocked. "May I ask why?" she asks, louder.  
"I don't think you need to know that." Dad says but I stop him, nodding. If he wasn't going to get into trouble from the school, he can at least get in trouble from his mum, who he talked dearly of.  
_'As you know, Blaine and I were dating for about 6 months but about 2 months ago I found out that he had been cheating on me. I dumped him and met Sebastian. I moved back to Dalton from McKinley when Blaine's behaviour was getting too much. Somehow he found a way to turn the entire glee club, except for two against me. Two days ago, Seb and I went to see Santana and Brittany, and we picked them up from Glee club, helping them with a song. We sang 'We are never ever getting back together' to Blaine to try to get the point across that I wasn't going to trust him again so he should stop texting me and calling me all the time. Seb then had to go out to take a call about one of our friends and Blaine came up to me and kissed me, keeping me there cause he is a lot stronger. He moved his hands up my chest and finally left them on my throat. Santana and Brittany were trying to help but the club were holding them back. I tried to struggle free of his hold and kiss, but the more I struggled, the tighter his grip got. Seb finally came back and broke through the club, separating us and punching Blaine in the face.'  
_I gave Doctor Anderson the piece of paper, waiting whilst she read it. I could see her getting angrier and angrier as the story went on.  
"Blaine said he got punched while trying to stop some bullies from attacking you." she said. "I am sorry for his behaviour and I can tell you now that he will be sorted out once I get home. Now, let us look at your throat, shall we?" she said and got to work.

A few hours later, we were all sitting down in her small office, awaiting the news of if I would ever be able to talk, or more importantly sing again.  
"Okay Kurt, um... your vocal chords were damaged quite badly in the incident, as you can see here, pointing out the difference of two diagrams. One of my vocal chords and one of someone else's vocal chords. I can't believe I have to say this butthere is little to no chance that your vocal chords will recover enough for you to be able to talk or sing. I'm so sorry Kurt." she says, as I start sobbing.

* * *

**MRS ANDERSON'S POV.**

I look at the poor by in front of me. I know that his dream has always been broadway and I know that he had a magnificent voice. I couldn't believe that Blaine was the one to do this to him. I finally say goodbye to Kurt and his family, saying how sorry I am again, ignoring Kurt's _'it's not your fault'_. My shift was over and I hopped into the car, gripping the piece of paper that had Kurt's recount of what happened, which he had gladly handed over when I asked if I could keep it. I didn't warn Blaine, knowing that he would just disappear.  
"Blaine!" I call out when I walk through the door, trying to keep my voice nice for now.  
"Yeah." I hear back from his room.  
"Please come downstairs for a second." I say, before moving over to the couch. When Blaine comes down, I gesture for him to sit in the seat opposite mine.  
"What's going on? Is dad back?" Blaine asks, looking around.  
"No Blaine, please just sit down." I say and he agrees. Sliding him a brochure, he takes it, not truly understanding what it is.  
"Hardwood Academy." he reads slowly, looking up at me.  
"What is this for?" Blaine asks.  
"Your new school." I reply shortly.  
"What? I don't need a new school. None of the bullys attack me, I love McKinley, Kurt and the New Directions are there!" Blaine says, getting angrier.  
"You have turned into a bully Blaine! How did you get that black eye?" I questioned him, hoping he wouldn't lie to me again.  
"I stopped some bullys from hurting Kurt! I told you that!" he said, obviously annoyed.  
"Well that is funny Blaine, because I had Kurt come into work today to have an appointment. He didn't have a clue about what I was talking about when I asked if the bullies had eased up at school yet. Actually, when I asked him who had hurt him, he only said your name Blaine. Actually, I want to read to you exactly what he told me." I say, before reading exactly what Kurt had written. Blaine had a shocked look on his face, looking down, obviously full of anger.  
"He is lying mum! I didn't hurt him. He loves me, he attends McKinley, we are happy and the whole glee club loved him!" Blaine says.  
"You know what Blaine, why would Kurt lie to me? It he was happy, why would he jeopardise it? I saw his injuries, I looked after him for hours today. He will probably never be able to speak or sing again!" I yell, annoyed that Blaine has turned into this person.  
"He deserved it!" Blaine yelled louder. "He broke up with me! We were happy, we loved each other. We had a connection!" Blaine yelled.  
"Then who was worth breaking his trust then Blaine? Who did you cheat with?" I yelled back.  
"Eli." Blaine mumbled. I had never heard of this Eli before.  
"Eli? Who is Eli?"  
"Just this guy I met at Scandles. We started talking on facebook." I say, not realising that my mum doesn't know that I have been going to the gay bar lately.  
"Scandles? The gay bar? You are seventeen! What are you doing at a gay bar?" she asks.  
"Just to stop the stress, it is fine. I started talking to Eli and it kind of just happened."  
"And how old is Eli?" I ask, coming to the conclusion that he may have been older.  
"Um... 23." Blaine says, obviously not wanting to see my reaction.  
"23? You went out to a gay bar and then hooked up with a 23 year old guy? What happened after? Were you safe? Have you even seen him again?" I ask, not being able to believe that Blaine would do something that stupid.  
"Do I have to talk to you about this?" Blaine asks, gaining a very insistent nod from me. "Fine. Yes he was 23, yes we were safe. Afterwards, he left and I haven't seen him since." Blaine says and I look at him knowingly.  
"And now do you regret it?" I ask, sure of the answer.  
"No, I don't. It was an amazing night and Kurt should just get over it." Blaine says. I can't believe this was Blaine, I had raised him as a gentleman, who cared for others.  
"I don't know who you are anymore Blaine! You're going to Hardwood Academy." I say, not listening to his protests, going to call the school.

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

I went home, not believing that I would never be able to sing again. Singing was the way I expressed myself and now I wouldn't be able to do that. I leave Sebastian and my family in the living room, needing some time alone to get my head around it. My phone beeps and I look over at it.  
_To Kurt: Are you okay? Do you want me to come down? Love Seb  
To Seb: I'm okay. I just need some time alone to get my head around it. Sorry. xx  
_I send back to Seb before falling asleep in my bed. Seb waked me up the next morning, telling us that we needed to get back to Dalton. Getting up, I quickly get changed and go up for breakfast. An hour later, after reassuring my dad multiple times, we were off towards Dalton again.

Arriving at Dalton, we both get a text from Wes alerting us to a warbler practice now. We quickly get into the warbler room and I notice that we are the last ones to arrive. I look at Seb, not sure if I should even be here anymore.  
"Kurt, can I quickly talk to you for a second?" Wes asks, walking out of the room and I follow him.  
"Has anything changed? Have you gone to the doctor?" he asks worridly.  
'_I'm sorry Wes. Nothing has changed. The doctor says that my vocal chords are damaged so much that I will most likely never be able to talk again, let alone sing.' _I write, showing it to him.  
"Okay, I'm sorry Kurt. You can still sit in for the practices." he says but I just shake my head.  
_'No, it's okay. It will just show me what I can't have. I'm sorry Wes.' _  
"Okay, I'm sorry Kurt. What will we tell the Warblers? You can't just not show up, they will notice. They're your family." he says and I nod agreeing.  
_'Just tell them the truth.' _I write, walking away and back to my room.

* * *

**WES'S POV**

I feel bad for Kurt and I can't believe that I am the one that has to tell the Warblers, however I undertsand why he didn't want to be there when I told them. When I walk in, the talking stops and everyone looks at me confused.  
"Where's Kurt?" Jeff asks, just as confused as all the others. I look around the room, getting a small nod off Seb when I lock eyes with him. I take a deep breath, not wanting to do this.  
"Um, Warblers, I have some bad news. Kurt Hummel can not be part of the warblers anymore." I say, getting yelled at by all the warblers except Seb.  
"What?"  
"Why?"  
"Wes, if this is another power trip, fix it."  
"He didn't do anything!"  
"We love Kurt!"  
They are some of the things I heard from the warblers, council members included. I grab my gavel, banging it relentlessly until they all become quiet once again.  
"This is not my choice. I would never kick Kurt out of the warblers, he was a fantastic singer who is loved by all of us, but this decision is final." I say.  
"What do you mean by 'was a fantastic singer', he _is_ a fantastic singer." Trent says, getting everyone's attention.  
"Oh my god, did he just die?" someone asks.  
"No, there was an incident causing damage on Kurt's vocal chords. It is very unlikely that he will be able to talk again, let alone sing. I expect all of you not to treat Kurt any differently. He does not want your pity. That is one of the reasons he is not here right now whilst I tell you." I say, getting shocked looks from everyone else.  
"Wes, what incident?" David asks slowly.  
"I don't know. I honestly don't." I say, looking over at Seb. Everyone else turns towards Seb as well. I see him texting and I guess he is texting Kurt, asking him for permission to tell the warblers part of the story.  
"Okay, I have permission from Kurt. I am not saying much but the incident involved Blaine, who is largely at fault for all of this." Seb says, getting the warblers angry once again. I can see that we are never getting anything else done this practice, so I let the warblers out, reminding them to treat Kurt as they usually would.

* * *

_Thankyou for all your reviews! If I couldn't thank you personally from your account, I want to say that they mean a lot to me and they make my day.  
So thankyou!  
I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know what I think about it. _

_Also I hope you don't mind the changing POVs..._

_Please Review?  
Less than three 3_


	15. Chapter 15

**KURT'S POV**

The next few days were fine. I still wasn't used to no voice but I was learning how to communicate easier with everyone. The warblers were amazing and treated me no differently than how they usually do. My dad and I had decided to take the matter to McKinley, and if we didn't get any results, we were going to take it higher. On Thursday afternoon, I drove down to McKinley, skipping my last class. Seb didn't come with me this time because regionals are coming up and the warblers want to win against the new directions to get their own back.

Getting to McKinley, I meet my dad and Carole outside, walking inside, with little hope that Figgins would do anything about it, especially since I am not a student there anymore. Walking into the office, I am surprised when instead of Figgins, Sue Sylvester is sitting at the desk instead.  
"Porcelain, what a pleasant surprise." Sue says, looking at me.  
"Um yeah, where is Figgins?" my dad asks, honestly confused.  
"Figgins was fired. I am the new principle." she says. Oh, I guess that makes sense, I nod and sit down, getting a little bit more hopeful about how far we will get.  
"How can I help you?" she asks and I dad tells her about the incident with the new directions, Sue getting angrier.  
"Can Santana and Brittany please come to the office. Thankyou." Sue says into the intercom. Not soon after, Santana and Brittany come into the office, running in hugging me.  
"Oh my god Kurt, are you okay? Finn told us all about what happened!" They say. Santana looks at me when Finn is mentioned and I know that Finn had balmed me and told the club about what happened at home. The girl's stand behind me, giving their own accounts of the incident, which are quite similar to mine.

At the time of the glee club meeting, San, Britt, dad, Carole and I follow Sue into the choir room, gaining the attention of the whole club. Once they see me, the whole club lashes out as Mr Shue just sits back and watches.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You are making Blaine move schools! We hate you."  
There were many other comments but these were two of the main ones. Sue got them in control pretty quickly and looked towards Mr Shue.  
"Shuester, what happened last time Kurt was here?" Sue asks.  
"Kurt and Sebastian came in and sang with Brittany and Santana, Sebastian went out of the room and Kurt kissed Blaine." Mr Shue says and I can see my dad getting angry. I put my arm on my dad's arm, trying to tell him to stay calm. Luckily he understands and stays calm, allowing Sue to do what she does best.  
"Are you kidding me Shue? Kurt was sexually assaulted by one of your glee club kids and your kids and you defend him and stop Kurt from getting help! There will be consequences!" she yells storming off, the five of us trailing behind her. Once we get back to her office, we sit down to disucss.  
"Okay so this is how it is going to go. Blaine will be expelled along with the main people who held back the girl's. The rest of the club will be suspended for three weeks. And Mr Shue will be fired, for standing by and allowing Kurt to be assaulted, resulting in serious injury." she says and we all nod, thinking that it sounded fair. "Okay, good. Now who were the people who were the main people in this?" she asks and Santana, Brittany and I start naming people.  
'_Blaine, Sam, Puck, Mike, Rachel and Mercedes.'  
_I write their names, leaving out Finn because although he was one of the main people and he hates me, he is my step brother. I give the list to Sue who reads it out loud and everyone realises that I left Finn out.  
"Kurt, what about Finn?" Carole asks and I look at her surprised.  
'_He is my stepbrother Carole.'_ writing it so only she could see.  
"It doesn't matter, he was one of the main people and he deserves to be punished accordingly." she says, and I cannot believe that she is taking my side in this. I smile, nodding at Sue who puts Finn's name on the list. We go and Sue allows San and Britt to be excused from extra-curricular acticities for today, as long as they come to Cheerios practice. As we leave, Sue calls out to me, asking me to stay behind for a minute. Everyone else leaves ad I turn to her expectantly.  
"Come sit." she says and once I am comfortable, she continues. "How is Dalton?" she asks.  
_'Good.'  
_"Everyone being good to you?"  
_'Yes, everyone is accepting and I have made many friends.'  
_"How are the classes?"  
_'Good, harder than here but they provide a welcomed challenge.'  
_"Good, so I can see that you would never want to leave Dalton even though I am an amazing principle, however I know for a fact that you are not in the warbles anymore and I was wondering if you would like to become a cheerio again."  
_'It is the Warblers. And I go to a different school and I can't sing.' I write.  
_"I know but I need you back in the Cheerios. You can stay at your school and just come to afternoon practices. Nationals are coming up and I need you." she says. After thinking about it for a while, I nod as I enjoyed my time in the Cheerios.  
_'Could we perform at Dalton games?'_ I write, knowing that the cheerleaders for the other co-ed schools always give the other team an edge.  
"Fine. So will you join?" she asks and I nod, agreeing to become part of the cheerios under the crazy wrath of one Sue Sylvester.

* * *

**Sue's POV.**

I couldn't believe that Shue would be so stupid and I am happy to be firing him. I honestly felt bad for porcelain and I knew that he loved to perform, so I asked him to come back to the Cheerios. Although he couldn't sing he would still be a great benefit for the squad and the Dalton games would be extra practice for my Cheerios. I was secretly glad that none of my Cheerios were going to be expelled. After they are gone, I walk back into the choir room, cutting off Rachel from one of her many solos.  
"Stop that god darn awful noise!" I say walking in. "Now sit, all of you. You too Shuester." I say. "Now, I have come to the consequences for all of you. First of all, Mr Shue, you saw someone getting sexually assaulted, which ended in severe injury, so you are fired." This gets arguements from everyone but I just continue on top of them. "Secondly, I have names of the people who were the main people involved. These people will be expelled immediately and the rest of you will be suspended for three weeks. Now, when I call your name, please move over to the piano." I look down at the list, knowing that many of these people are not going to have fun today. "Okay. Rachel, Puck, Sam, Finn, Mike, Mercedes and Blaine." They all move over to the piano, some of them looking scared. "You seven were the main people involved. I have it on good authority that five of you held back Santana and Brittany and Blaine, well you know why you are here. So I am sad to inform you that from the end of the day, you seven are expelled from McKinley. Now, the rest of you, I say, turning to the rest of the New Directions, are suspended from school for three weeks." I say, going to turn around, ignoring the yells behind me.  
"But Ms Sylvester, regionals are in two weeks, we won't be able to compete!" Tina yelled behind me.  
"I don't care!" I yell back. I am nearing my office when Quinn came from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Coach, I wasn't actually here the day of the incident, I returned to school today. I have been on holidays if you remember." It then comes to me that Quinn is correct and I nod.  
"Yes Quinn, I remember, I can remember. You have escaped the suspension. I expect to see you at Cheerios practice tonight." I say walking away.

* * *

**BURT'S POV**

Kurt is staying for dinner and Carole and I are waiting for Finn to get home. We need to talk to him before he sees Kurt, so Kurt is in his room texting his Dalton friends. We hear him come through the door and we know that he will be trying to sneak past us.  
"Finn, come in here please." Carole says and we see Finn come in, obviously angry.  
"You went to Sylvester!" he yells, staying standing.  
"Yes we did, now please sit." I say to him.  
"Kurt put you up to it didn't he!" Finn exclaimed.  
"No actually, Kurt, although how rude you have been, wanted to save you all and leave it alone. We pushed him to take action and even after that, when Sue asked for the names of those most involved, he left your name off of it." Carole says.  
"Well how did I end uo expelled?" Finn asks, annoyed.  
"Because, I noticed that your name was not on the list and I told Sue to add your name because you need to learn about consequences young man." Carole says.  
"WHAT? YOU GOT ME EXPELLED?" Finn yells to his mum.  
"You do never talk to your mum like that!" I say to him, raising my voice at him, which seems to calm him down. "Now, Kurt is staying for dinner and I expect you to be polite to him." I say, getting an eye roll and a groan from Finn.

A little bit later and we were all sitting through the most awkward dinner ever. With Kurt not being able to talk and Finn refusing to talk to us at all, Carole and I tried to keep up small talk. After dinner, we said goodbye to Kurt, wishing him a safe drive back and a good weekend as Kurt was staying at Dalton this weekend. I hoped that Kurt was doig okay, although he seemed like he was, he had gotten amazing at covering up his feelings and expressions from being at McKinley and that scared me.

* * *

_Okay, this is kind of short but I have had many reviews (THANKYOU BY THE WAY) about whether the New Directions were going to get away with it and many of you wanted to see Sue's reaction. I hope I did it justice! So yeah :)_

_Please review?  
Less than Three 3_


	16. Chapter 16

_So, I am going on Blaine's story for the moment as a few of you were wondering how Blaine's dad would react. I hope you don't kill me too much at the end of this chapter though!_

_Thanks for the reviews though!_

* * *

**BLAINE'S POV**

I didn't want to go home and tell my mum that I have been expelled. I knew that I had to call my dad already, even though he is on a business trip, and tell him about what happened. I got home and called my mum, asking if I could talk to her. We sat down in the lounge room and I didn't know what to say.  
"What's wrong Blaine?" mum asks and I know that I need to start.  
"Kurt and his parents came to McKinley today. Ms Sylvester took it seriously and um, Mr Shue got fired and um, I got expelled along with six others." I say, waiting for my mother's angry side to come up. It didn't and I wished that it had, instead she just sighed.  
"I honestly don't know what to do with you anymore Blaine. You're lucky that this incident doesn't go on a police record. This only makes me certain that the choice to change schools is the correct one. I can only hope that by doing so you can learn to become a nice young man again. Now, your dad is coming home early and will be home soon. Go make yourself presentable for when we tell your dad." mum says and I head upstairs to put on another outfit. I have just gotten into my outfit, bright red jeans, white shirt and a red bowtie, when my dad comes through the door and I am called down for dinner.  
"Hey!" I say, giving him a big hug whilst he is still proud of me. I have had some problems with him in the past when I first came out but we have gotten over that and he has become a great accepting father.  
"Hey bud. You look all dressed up, what is the occasion?" he asks looking down at me with a big smile. It kills me that I may never see that smile again. He loved Kurt like his own son and apparently since Kurt can't handle anything lately, I am probably going to loose all my dad's respect.  
"You are finally home, I just missed you." I said with a shrug, getting another hug before my mum calls us in for dinner. Dinner is a little awkward as mum and I knw what is coming up but we keep the conversation going by talking about funny things that have happened at school and work. Finally the topic of Kurt comes around. Exactly like it does every time.  
"So Bud, how is Kurt going? You should invite him over soon, I haven't seen him in ages." I don't know what to say, so I just shrug and look over at my mum. I don't want to tell dad but he kind of guesses that something is going on.  
"Okay, I can see that something is going on. There was been tension all evening and usually when I ask about Kurt you cannot stop speaking about him, so spit it out, what is it?" my dad asks.  
"I have enrolled Blaine in Hardwood Academy and he will be starting there next week." mum said. Dad looked shocked.  
"What? I don't even get to have a say? Why so sudden?" my dad asks and I look at mum, begging her to explain but she won't.  
"I kind of um, got expelled." I say to dad, who looks a mixture of angry, shocked, confused and upset.  
"What do you mean expelled? Was it your fault? What did you do?" Dad asks me and I know that mum will not tell dad for me.  
"Um, yeah I got expelled from McKinley. Everyone thinks it is my fault, but it is not really. Kurt couldn't take something so he broke up with me and moved to Dalton. About a week ago, him and his new boyfriend Sebastian came to visit Santana and Brittany and they sung '_We are never ever getting back together'_ at me and then Seb went away and I kissed him so he could realise that he loved me and he kissed back but now he aparently has an injury and he is saying I sexually assaulted him, which I did not. He isn't pressing charges but yeah." Blaine says, not looking at his dad.  
"What did you do? Why did he break up with you?"  
"I hooked up with a guy." I said.  
"You what? Where did you meet this guy? What was this guy's name? How old was he?"  
"I met this guy at Scandles, you know the gay bar, and we got along and we got a little tipsy but not much and we hooked up. His name is Eli and he is 23." I said.  
"Seriously! And you expect Kurt to forgive you? Do you still talk to Eli? And a gay bar, tipsy? You are only 17 Blaine!" Dad says.  
"Yes, he should have forgiven me! And no I do not still talk to Eli and yes I am 17, it is fun. You meet hot guys who wanna hookup. You get sexual frustrations away without the commitment, it is amazing!" I say.  
"Your mum is right to send you to that school Blaine. I honestly don't know you anymore. The boy I raised would not go out and get drunk for one-night stands from older men!" my dad says before turning to my mum.  
"How is Kurt?"  
"He will probably never talk or sing again. His vocal chords are severly damaged. He nearly died from suffocation, having Blaine's hands tightly around his neck and Blaine kissed him. He also hasn't been able to be close to anyone except his boyfriend and his dad since the incident. He is scared of physcial contact which is understandable since he was chased out of McKinley by a closeted jock kissing him then threatening to kill him." mum said. They both just shook their heads in disappointment before telling me to go to my room. I hated to see my parents diappointed in me. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong, but then, if they were that upset with me, maybe I was. I decided that I would try to become a proper Dalton boy again.

Later that night, I went downstairs to talk to my parents.  
"Mum, Dad. I realise that what I did was wrong. But instead of going to Hardwood could I please go to Dalton. Dalton had shaped me into a gentleman and I let McKinley change that and I am sorry. I want to reach out and apologise to Kurt and maybe join the Warblers again." I say and I can see that they are thinking about it.  
"I don't see why not." my dad said and my mum agreed. They called the dean and it was organised that I would board at Dalton and would start on Monday. I could only hope that I could change my ways enough to get Kurt back in my arms, if not I will be helpful for the New Direction's payback plan.

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

The weekend has been uneventful so far, but it was only Sunday morning and we were in the middle of a game of truth or dare, so that was obviously going to shake things up a bit. So far, Thad had eaten a piece of pizza we found under the couch, which we guessed was from our last warbler party, two months before, Jeff and David have had to make out, and many secrets have been spilled, including us finding out that Wes is bisexual and that Wes had once kissed Blaine whilst trying to figure out his sexuality. It was my turn and when Wes asked me 'truth or dare' I decided on dare. The dare ended up being a make out session with Jake for two minutes. This was quite ucomfortable and Seb put a stop to it quickly enough. We went through a few new rounds when the doors to the Warbler rooms burst open.  
"Guess who's back!" yelled Blaine in a dalton uniform. I could not believe it and I immediately went over to Seb, too scared of Blaine.  
"What are you doing here?" Wes asks, getting very protective. All the warblers stand up and make a wall between me and Blaine.  
"I transferred back! After Kurt got me expelled from McKinley, I convinced my parents that it would be better to send me to Dalton instead of Hardwood!" Blaine says.  
"You're not welcome here." Seb says from behind the other warblers.  
"Yeah I am. I bet you are all glad that you have back your best lead singer. You all know that without me you would never win. And since you have to let me back in because of 'once a warbler, always a warbler' we will win. And then I will get Kurt back because you will owe me and that little brat belongs to me." When he said that I got really angry and I wanted to yell at him that I don't belong to him or anyone, but I couldn't.  
"You are never going to be part of the warblers again!" Wes says, getting nods from every single other warbler, before all of us leave Blaine behind and go to the dean's office.  
"Sorry boys, you can't go in there, the dean is in a meeting with some parents." the office lady says and we just ignore her, going in anyway. When we walk in, the dean looks towards us and we notice that Blaine's parents are in the room.  
"Boys, I am a little busy, would you please just wait outside?" the dean asks and Wes shakes his head.  
"I am sorry sir, but this is important. Mr and Mrs Anderson, good to see you again, I hope you do not mind us coming in here for a moment." Wes says, being the gentleman he is around adults.  
"No Wes, it is fine, what is up?" Mrs Anderson says.  
"Well we just saw Blaine..." Wes trails off and Mrs Anderson nods.  
"Yeah, he is starting here again." she says.  
"Yes we noticed. I am just worried about exactly why he is back." Wes says.  
"Well after an incident, he had to be moved from McKinley and Blaine said that he would rather go to Dalton because he has friends here and that the school can change his behaviour." Mr Anderson says.  
"I hope this isn't over stepping sir, but I honestly do not think that that is the real reason why Blaine wanted to transfer back to Dalton." Thad says.  
"What do you mean Thad?" the dean asks and that takes out his phone, playing a recording of Blaine talking.  
_'Yeah I am. I bet you are all glad that you have back your best lead singer. You all know that without me you would never win. And since you have to let me back in because of 'once a warbler, always a warbler' we will win. And then I will get Kurt back because you will owe me and that little brat belongs to me.'_  
We all look in wonder at Thad, who just shrugs. The dean, along with Mr and Mrs Anderson look shocked at what Blaine said. At that moment, Blaine bursts through the doors, angry.  
"Whatever they just told you is not true." Blaine says, looking at the three adults.  
"Are you sure? Because they have evidence." Mrs Anderson says, looking at her son.  
"Yes I am sure. They just don't want me at their precious school." Blaine says and Thad just plays the record again and Blaine just becomes pale.  
"So that was not what you said Blaine?" Mr Anderson asks.  
"I-I uhhh..." he stutters, not being able to come up with an excuse to that.  
"Don't you think you have hurt Kurt enough?" Mrs Anderson asks, looking a me with worry in her eyes. "Kurt, I am sorry. I didn't think about it all. Blaine convinced us that it was for the best that he comes back to Dalton but now I can see that it is not, however I am afraid that it is to late." she continues and I just nod, keeping my eyes on Blaine. I don't know what he is up to but I know that it is not good.  
"I am also sorry Kurt." the dean says. "I didn't know that it would become such a problem. Blaine, you will be placed in different classes to Kurt Hummel and the warblers where possible. You will not be allowed to join any extra-curricular activities that Kurt or Sebastian is involved in, including the warblers and you will be placed in a different dorm house to the rest of the warblers and you are not allowed to go into their dorm house. Is that undertood?" the dean says ad Blaine nods, obviously not happy about it. "And if I get any complaints about you from anyone or if you set a foot out of line, inclucing leaving school grounds at inappropriate times without permission, missing curfew or any other school rules, you will be punished." The dean says.  
"I think that is very fair." Mrs Anderson says. "I am sorry for the trouble we have caused. Blaine you must be on your best behaviour and I expect you home every weekend." Mrs Anderson says. Both Mr and Mrs Anderson give Blaine a very brief hug and a 'be good.' before coming over to the warblers.  
"We are very sorry." they say before moving towards me.  
"Especially you Kurt. If Blaine is any trouble I want you to call me okay? Although Blaine is being an asshole, we still think of you as a son to us. You always will be." Mr Anderson says and I just nod, tears coming out of my eyes. They both give me tight hugs, one lasting longer than both of Blaine's hugs combined and with kisses to my cheek they left.  
"Blaine, here is your new room key and you can come and pick up your class schedule tomorrow as we have to make some adjustments. Boys, if there is any problems, do not hesitate to come to me." the dean says and we just nod, going back to our dorms. For once, I am glad that the dorms are locked, it will be the one place that I feel safe now. As we head to the common room, I grab Wes and pull him aside.  
_'Do you think I could possibly sit in on the warbler practices and come to the events with you. I could give suggestions and things, I just don't want to be alone whilst you are all in practice.' _I write getting a very enthusiastic 'of course Kurt!' from Wes.  
I start to feel a little better and although I don't like the idea of Blaine being in the same school as me, I am starting to feel a little bit better about it all, knowing that I have amazing friends and a fantastic boyfriend who will protect me no matter what.

* * *

_I know, I know! Don't hurt me!  
Thankyou so much for your reviews!_

_Please review?  
Less than three! 3_


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay, so I noticed some continuation problems in the last few chapters, but I will make them right this time. Also I am sorry but I find that my mind keeps putting problems on Kurt, why can't I let him be happy for a while? Not my fault, my fingers have a mind of it's own when I write._

_TRIGGERS: Self-harm, bullies.  
_

* * *

**KURT'S POV**

Thinking back on the last few months, I realise that I miss Santana and Brittany a lot more than I ever thought I would. After attending Dalton for a few weeks, we all realised that it wasn't going to work and they decided that they would be happier at McKinley, therefore, they transferred back. I try to see them as often as possible though. I realise that it is nearly time for my appointment with my psychologist, Miriama. After being depressed due to the bullying, I have cotinued to see her to make sure I don't relapse with my own self-harm. I made myself promise to never allow my self-harm to get as bad a Nick's. I don't want all the warblers knowing. I look down at my scarred arms, the newest ones from the warbler slushy problem and the ones I did just after the Blaine incident at McKinley still quite obvious on my arms. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed Nick's behaviour change and worked it out earlier.

None of the warblers know about my self-harm and I want to keep it that way. I drive to the psychologist and walk into her office. Miriama, or Miri as I call her, is quite small with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She is around my age, only a few years older than me and just out of uni. She is always cheerful and gives you a sense of security that gives me the confidence to tell her anything and everything.  
"Hi Kurt! How are you today?" she asks.  
_'I'm doing well. Blaine transferred back to Dalton today.'  
_"And what do you think of that?"  
_'I am a little worried but I know that with Seb and the warblers it will be fine. He isn't allowed to do anything to me so I think I am okay.'  
_"That is good and have you had anything happen on the consequences side for the people involved?"  
_'Um, yeah. Half of the new directions have been expelled, the others suspended for three weeks and Mr Shue has been fired. To be honest, I feel guilty about it and I know that they blame me. Home is bad at the moment, Finn hates me so I am staying away from there as often as possible.'  
_"Don't feel guilty Kurt, they did it to themselves." I nod and we continue to talk abot my life, from my self-harm and Nick to school and Blaine and family and Sebastian. I feel at ease with her and our time is soon up. I am her last appointment for the day and we decide to go out for dinner, having become great friends over the last few years.

We end up going to a nice mediteranean reteraunt in Westerville, talking freely about things but not in the way I do at appointments. After dinner, Miri comes back to Dalton. deciding that she wants to meet all my friends. We walk back into the dorm room and everyone was sitting in the commo room, all talking about where I could be. I realised that I had forgotten to let anyone know that I was going and when I looked down at my phone I saw multiple alerts.  
_10 missed calls from Sebastian  
21 messages from Sebastian  
10 messages from Wes  
5 messages from David  
_It kept ging on like that, every warbler had sent at least one text message and I didn't notice because I put my phone on silent for the appointment and I forgot to turn it back on.  
"What if he is hurt?"  
"What if Blaine got him?"  
"How long has he been gone?"  
"Is his car gone?"  
"Should we go find him?"  
"Should we tell the dean?"  
"I am really worried."  
It seemed like they had been going on for a while and I decided to put them all out of their misery. I try to think of a way to do this, not being able to talk.  
_'Can you alert them to our presence please?' _I write to Miri, who nods.  
"Calm down, he is right here." she says, gaining all their attention.  
"Oh my god Kurt!" Seb says, rushing over to me, engulfing me in a hug. "Where have you been? I have been so worried! And who are you?" he asks, turning to Miri.  
"I am Miri." she says, extending her hand towards Seb.  
"And how do we know Miri?" I ask.  
"I am Kurt's psychologist." I hear Miri say and I look down to the ground. It wasn't Miri's fault, I haven't told her that no one at school knows about her or my problems.  
"Psychologist?" I hear Seb asks and I look at him and shrug.  
"I am also his friend. I'm sorry for keeping him from you, after our appointment today we went out for dinner. We came back as I wanted to meet you and all of Kurt's friends. He talks about all of you often." Miri says, being the sweet girl she always is. The warblers have seemed to relax but they all give me this look that I know means 'we are talking about this later.'

A few hours and two movies later, I say goodbye to Miri and walk her out to her car. By the time I come back, all the Warblers and my other friends, are sitting down on the couches in the common room, looking very expectant.  
"What is this about a psychologist?" Seb asks, worridly.  
_'Nothing, I have just been seeing her for a while.'  
_"What for?" Seb asks again and I know that everyone decided on Seb asking the questions.  
_'It was after what happened with Jake and the bullies and stuff. I was having a hard time.'  
_"What kind of hard time? You are with us now, why do you still see her for appointments?"  
_'Because I need her.' _I can tell that Seb and the other warblers don't understand. I sigh, taking off my blazer.  
"Wow. What are you doing?" Seb asks.  
_'If I can't explain it to you, I will show it to you.' _I write, before taking off my tie and slowly unbuttoning my shirt, before taking it off, leaving me shirtless in front of everyone. I can see everyone looking at all the scars and I can see that Jake is looking down, guiltily, although I have already told him that I forgive him. I have kept my arms hidden so far, only allowing them to see my chest and stomach.  
"Kurt..." is all Seb can say. I look up at him and he has tears going down his face. I move my hands up to wipe them off his face and as I do, I get a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Seb grabs my arms, looking at them.  
"Kurt, when was the last time you did this to yourself?" Seb asks, softly.  
_'I hadn't done it for a few years but I started to relapse. The first time I relapsed was with the slushy joke and the other was with the Blaine incident.' _I say, looking down ashamed.  
"I caused you to do this?" Seb asks, crying more heavily now. I just shrugged, I know he wouldn't believe me if I said no because he was part of the people who threw slushys at me. The rest of the warblers looked just as guilty.  
"Who put the words on you?" David asked. Most of the warblers didn't know about the history between Jake and I.  
_'Just a bully from my old school, you wouldn't know him.'_ I wrote keeping my eye contact with Jake. When Seb read it out I could see Jake on edge.  
"No Kurt, you know that is not true. It was me. I am not proud of it but I have changd since then but all of you deserve to know." Jake says as the warblers look at us wide eyed.  
"What?" Trent says, obviously confused.  
"Kurt and I have known each other a long time. We were best friends for years but once his mum died I left him and became one of his biggest bullies. It is one of the things I regret the most." This caused everybody to freeze, looking between Jake and I.  
"What?" Wes asks, shock on his face.  
_'There is a lot that you don't know about me and my past.'_ I write before pulling back on my shirt and going upstairs, not ready to face all the warblers yet. I can't help but think that now the know and now they are going to think I am crazy and they are going to treat me differently. It doesn't matter that none of them think of Nick differently, I am not thinking properly and I can think is that they hate me now. I stumble into the bathroom, locking the door. I know that I shouldn't do it, especially since they know but I can't help but crave the relief that it brings me. I sit on the bathrrom floor, back against the wall and bring my razor to my wrist. For a split second, I think about ending it all but I know that I could never do it and I push the thought to the back of my mind as I watch the blood trickle down my arm and onto the floor. I don't know how long I have been sitting here but no one has interupted me and I realise that I need to clean up soon. After cleaning up and disposing of any evidence, I pull on a long sleeve shirt and long pants, before getting into bed for the night.  
'No one will find out, not even Miri. I will distance myself from everyone before they can do it themselves.' is the last thing I remember thinking before I fall to sleep.

The next morning I wake up before dawn and see Jake sleeping in his bed. I jump up, quietly changing my pyjama pants for my tracksuit pants, putting on my running shoes and slipping out the door. For once, I am glad that Jake is a deep sleeper. I feel this need to be perfect again, I haven't felt it in a while but for some reason I think that running will help. I set off around the school grounds, my ipod blasting music in my ears. I manage a lap of the large Dalton grounds before the sunrises and I do another lap before going inside. It felt good to run the 6 kilometers and I jump in the shower and get changed before Jake is even out of bed. I decide to skip breakfast so I head off towards the library, still not up for confronting anyone yet. It is only when I get to the library that I realise that I left my phone in my dorm room.

* * *

**SEB'S POV**

After Kurt tells us, he walks away and he seems calm enough. I guess he just needs time by himself. The Warblers all ask Jake about what happened between Kurt and him but he says that it is Kurt's story to tell. I was not fussed, I already know most of it from when Kurt first tranferred here. I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed how Kurt wouldn't wear short sleeves or change in front of any of us. I shake my head and after a while, Jake, Tony and I decide to go and check if he is okay. We find him asleep in his bed, so we leave quietly saying goodnight to Jake. We all go to bed and I cannot stop thinking about what Kurt must of gone through and how I never want him to have to go to that place again. Little did I know that he was already there.

The next morning I wake up, get ready and go to meet Kurt at his dorm room as we usually do. Instead I get a 'he left before I woke' from Jake as well as being handed Kurt's phone which he apparently forgot. I thank Jake and head down to breakfast, hoping to catch him before morning classes. I couldn't find him anywhere and half way through breakfast his phone alerts me to a text message.  
_To Kurt: Hey, I tried to reach you last night but you weren't picking up. Text me?_ _- Miri. _I decide to call, thinking that it would be easier, maybe she knows where Kurt may be.  
"Kurt? What are you doing calling me? I didn't think you could talk on the phone." Miri says in greeting.  
"Uh, it is actually Seb, Kurt's boyfriend."  
"Oh, is Kurt with you?" she asks.  
"Um no, I haven't seen him since last night, I was hoping you may have seen him." I say to Miri, getting a negative off her. Sighing I thank her, letting her know that I would tell Kurt to text her. I was beginning to worry about Kurt and I can ony hope that he turns up at History.

* * *

_Again, I am sorry about my inability for keeping Kurt happy. I hope the continuity problems have been fixed. What can I say, at least the continuation is similar to glee... (jokes, kinda.) Anyway, thanks for your reviews!_

_Please review?  
Less than three 3_


	18. Chapter 18

_TRIGGERS: Eating disorders (anorexia) and self harm. Also mentions depression, anxiety, insomnia. _

**KURT'S POV**

I walk into History early, sitting in my usual seat to not cause suspision ans I sit there reading until a worried Sebastian runs through the door, engulfing me in a hug.  
"KurtohmygodyourokayIwassowor ried!" Sebastian says in one breath. I look at him, hoping for him to let go soon so I could breath. Finally Seb lets go and sits next to me. but just as that happens Jeff come barging in.  
"Kurt! Where have you been? I have really missed you! " Jeff says, before the two sandwich me inbetween them. I wish I could alert them to the fact that I can't breath but I can't so I just sit there, waiting for them to let go of me. That does't happen though and Tony joins them when he walks into the room. I am now inbetween the three boys and they don't seem to be wanting to get of anytime soon. I am starting to panic, I don't like being so close to people. I try to struggle out but find I can't.  
"BOYS! GET OFF KURT!" Mr Herrington yells and I look at him thankfully.

I move as far away from the boys as possible, ignoring the consistent notes that are passed to me. Finally the lesson ends and Mr Herrington asks me to stay behind. I get hugs off all the boys, staying as stiff as possible the whole time. So much for putting distance between us. As the last boys leave, Mr Herrington comes up and sits in front of my desk.  
"Hey Kurt, are you okay?" he asks.  
_'Yeah, why?'_  
"You seem distant and you looked like you didn't want to be around your friends."  
_'I'm fine.'  
_"Are you sure? They seemed very excited to see you and Sebastian looked very worried."  
_'Yeah, I'm sure. It's just that they found out about some stuff.' _I write, knowing I can trust him. He was the teacher who helped me when I first came here with Blaine.  
"What sort of stuff?"  
_'That I see a psychiartrist, about how bad the bullying really was, about Jake, about my self-harm.'  
_"Okay, you know that they all care for you and that is not going to change because of that."  
_'Yeah it is. They think I am a freak.'  
_"It didn't seem like that when they were all hugging you. They don't think Nick is a freak."  
_'Nick is dfferent.'  
_"How?"  
_'He just is.'  
_"Do they know about the eating disorder?"  
_'No, not yet at least.'  
_"What are you so scared of? Why are you trying to distance yourself?"  
_'I am distancing myself so I don't get hurt. Distance myself before they distance themselves from me.'  
_"You know that they are not going to do that, they think as you as family." I know what he is saying but I can't bring myself to believe it. I can feel myself becoming bad again, but I don't want to reach out for help yet. I can get past it. I nod, just wanting to go.  
"Oh and Kurt. If you ever need anything, just ask okay." I nod and leave. It is free period and instead of going to the library with the others like I usually do, I head upstair getting changed into my running gear and going for a run. I need to clear my head from all my thoughts, I need a break and although it is a super hot day in the middle of summer, I go for a run. Life hasn't been easy lately and I wish I could get my voice back. I honestly don't care if I can never sing again, but I would give anything to be able to talk again. I put on an alarm for ten minutes before the end of free period, giving me time to get changed back into my dalton uniform. After a lap of the large dalton grounds, my alarm goes off and I don't want to finish. I remember that I have lunch now, so I set my alarm for ten minutes before the end of lunch and set off again, getting in another two laps before I have to head up and quickly get changed. I kind of wished that I could have had a shower but I didn't have time so I just put on lots of spray and head to my next class, English, great. I have English with Jeff and Seb so I head over, getting there with about a minute to spare. Perfect.  
"Kurt! Where were you at free time and lunch?" Jeff asks and before I even have time to respond, Miss Hillsbury is starting the class. I again, fight off any exchange of notes and when the bell finishes I look at the three, all of them having expecting faces, wanting an answer. I open my mouth before realising that it is not that easy, so I shrug, wave goodbye and head to French, glad that I only share this class with Jake. French goes by relatively quickly and Jake and I head out of class, back to our dorm room, where I quickly get started on my homework.

After I am done, I go into the bathroom with the intention to have a shower. I look at myself in the mirror and I can only pick out everything that is wrong with my body. I hate it and I have gained so much weight lately, I feel like a whale. I decide not to have a shower, getting back into my running gear and setting off again. It is about four and I just run and run. I didn't realise so much time has passed but when I checked my phone I realised that I had been running for about three hours and had down about 3 and a hald laps. The time was about seven and I realised that it was dinner time. I know that I had to go to dinner to not cause suspision with my friends. The dining hall is about half a lap away if I go the way I have been running and I decide to do that as that gets me there about half way through dinner, allowing me to not have as much time to eat and socialise. I know that all this running and hardly no eating isn't good for me but I do it anyway. I need to stop looking so fat.

I finally make it to the dining hall, after classes everyone can wear casual clothes so I luckily do it stand out too much. I grab the smallest salad I can find which is really just a few lettuce leaves, a few tomatoes and a few cucumber slices before I go and find the warblers at their usual table. I walk up to them and they make a spot next to Sebastian.  
"Did you go for a run?" Sebastian asks and I just nod.  
"Okay. Where did you go during breakfast and free period and lunch?" Seb asks again.  
_'Running.'_ I write on my small notebook I keep on my at all times.  
"The whole time?" I just nod.  
"Where?"  
_'Around the perimeter of the Dalton grounds.'  
_"What? How many laps have you done today?" I think about it. I did two this morning, two in the middle of the day and four after school. Wow. I turn to Seb before putting up eight fingers.  
"Eight! The perimeter of the Dalton grounds is three kilometers. That means you have down abut what, twenty-four kilometers today! What have you eaten?" he asks, worriedly. I think about lying, truth is that I haven't eaten anything so far today and if I had a choice, I wouldn't be eating this salad either.  
_'Um, I had a few pieces of toast for breakfast with an orange juice, I had two energy bars at lunch from my dorm and I am having this for dinner.'_ I write, feeling a little bad for lying but not too much. I have come to not feel bad about lying about what I have eaten, it keeps them happy whilst keeping me happy.  
"Okay. It is just I didn't see you much today." he says, leaning in closer to me. I smile, playing around with my food, looking like I am eating it but not really having much. I stand up with the rest of the warblers, throwing away my salad before heading off to my dorm room for a much needed shower.

The next few weeks continue like this, me keeping out of everyone's way, running usually between six to eight laps a day and hardly eating anything. I see Blaine around, looking proud of what he did whenever he sees me, causing my to run harder. I cancel on Miri and I don't go home, not wanting to worry the people I care about more than I have to. I wish all the running could make a difference already on my weight, I am still too fat. I can feel myself slipping futher and further into the darkness but I can't bring myself out of it. I keep cutting and so far no one has realised but I know it will become harder with summer approaching quickly. Friday finally comes and I head into history after what was another six kilometer run. History comes and goes but Mr Herrington asks me to stay back again today.  
"How are you Kurt?"  
_'Good.'  
_"Are you sure?"  
_'Yeah, why?'  
_"Your friends are worried about you. Apparently you aren't hanging around with them much, you are always running and you only turn up for dinner where you apparently eat nearly nothing."  
_'I'm fine.'_ I don't want to get into this with him today so I stand up and leave, noticing the frustrated sigh from my teacher.

I decide to stay at Dalton for the weekend, but I do go to the hospital to see Mrs Anderson to see if there is any chance of getting my voice back.  
"Hi Kurt, how are you?"  
_'Good.'  
_"Is Blaine leaving you alone?" she asks and I nod after thinking about it. He has't said anything to me at school and I guess seeing him in the hallways isn't his fault.  
"What can I do for you then?"  
_'Is there any way I can talk? I hate it and even if I can never sing, I want to be able to talk again.'  
_"There is very little chance, but why don't we have a look at those vocal chords and see if they are healing or not." I nod enthusiastically, and we go through checks.  
"Kurt, I am surprised, usually vocal chords don't heal with that kind of damage, but yours have seemed to start to heal. You may never talk again, but there is a larger chance that you will. If you would like, we can start you on voice therapy immediately to strengthen your vocal chords." she says and a massive smile comes onto my face.  
_'REALLY?' _I ask and only get a strong nod in return. We finish and I get up to leave but Mrs Anderson tells me to have a seat again.  
"Kurt are you alright?" she asks.  
_'YES! More than alright, I am fantastic, I might talk again!"  
_"I didn't mean that. When we weighed you, you were severly underweight. You have lost so much weight in such a short amount of time. That can only come from excessive excercise with ahrdly eating. It is very dangerous."  
_'I'm eating, I'm fine.'  
_"How much are you excercising per day?" she asks and I know that she isn't going to let this go.  
_'I don't know, between 18 and 24 kilometers.'  
_"Running? Per day?" With a nod, she sighs.  
"And honestly, what do you eat each day?" I think about lying to her but I know that she won't believe me, so I just decide to be honest.  
_'Umm... about half a small salad.'  
_"That's all?" With a nod she looks at me.  
"Why?"  
_'I'm too fat, I need to loose weight.'  
_"Kurt, you are extremely underwight, way too skinny for someone of your height. If anything you need to put on more weight. All of this gives me large suspisions that you have an eating disorder." I know she is right, I mean I have had one before and I know that I have gone back to that place.  
"Kurt, is there anything else that I might need to know?" she asks. I know what she is talking about. I think about lying again but deep down I know that I need help and that she can be the one to give it to me, so I nod.  
"Okay, what is it?"  
_'I have barely been sleeping and I...' _I couldn't write it down so I just pull up my sleeves, showing my scarred arms. Old scars having new cuts ontop which are just starting to scab over.  
"Kurt..." she says. "I know you are going to hate me for this but you need to get better okay? I am going to put you into the psychiatric ward for a while." I look at her, panicking. I start shaking my head and tears fall from my eyes. This can't be happening. Everyone already thinks of me as a freak, I can only imagine what being put into a psych ward would do.

An few hours later, I am in a chair in a room that I have to share with one other. They are at a therapy session at the moment so I haven't met them yet and I haven't been told much. I start on one of my books, trying to stop the feelings of panic and the need to run. I get though a chapter before I hear the door open. Looking up, I see the one person I didn't expect to see. Nick. I guess it makes sense, I mean he did go to a rehab centre once his self-harm got too much. I wonder how he is going to react one he looks up and sees me. He doesn't know about any of my problem, he doesn't realise that I wanted him to stop so much because I know how much it hurts, even though I wouldn't stop myself. I guess that is kind of hypocritical, but at the time I didn't care, I just wanted him to be safe. He finally looks up, his eyes meeting mine, shock all over his face  
"Kurt?" he asks, shocked. I just nod. Before I know it, he is hugging me.  
"What are you doing here? I didn't think I was allowed visitors yet! Where is Jeff and Matt and everyone else?" he asks and I relaise that since I was allowed to stay in my clothes for now, I am still in my dalton uniform and since I am sitting in a chair, he thinks I am there to visit.  
_'Um actually I'm your new roomate.'  
_"What? And why aren't you talking?" he asks. He hasn't been able to have communication to us since he came in and I realise that means he doesn't know what happened.  
_'I'm your new roomate. And for the talking, my vocal chords where damaged in an incident involving Blaine, who is now attending Dalton again.'  
_"Okay, why are you here? And Blaine is back, that is fantastic, we can win regionals for sure now!"  
_'He isn't in the warblers.'_ I say, trying to hold off on the first question for as long as possible.  
"What? Why not?"  
_'Blaine isn't allowed to come near me or Sebastian unless absolutely nessecary. The incident involed Blaine sexually assaulting me and strangling me, causing the damage of my vocal chords. Everybody strongly dislikes him and doesn't want him around. He said that he transferred to do whatever it take to make me his again because I belong to him.'  
_"WHAT? God I have missed a lot." Nick mumbles before looking at me. "So what are you in here for?" he asks.  
_'Self harm, anorexia, insomnia, anxiety, depression and voice therapy.' _I look at Nick, trying to find his reaction.  
"How long?"  
_'I've been battling for about two years. I hadn't done it for about a year but I relapsed with the slushy incident and then again with Blaine. After that it got bad again.'  
_"That's why you wanted me to get help."  
_'I knew how bad it was and although I was doing it, I needed to keep you safe. I didn't want you to go through all of that. I know it is kind of hypocritical but yeah.'  
_"I never knew. Does Sebastian know?"  
_'They found out that I used to do it and they knew I relapsed twice with the self harm. They didn't know about the anorexia, insomnia, depression or anxiety though. They thought I had only made two cuts when I relapsed.'  
_"When did they find out? And by they you mean the warblers right?"  
_'A few weeks ago and yeah the warblers, along with our other non-warbler friends.' _I see Nick nod in understanding before we both climb onto my bed and hold each other crying.  
"Do they know you are here?"  
_'No, they don't know I even came to the hospital. I came to see if there was any possibly in getting my voice back and Blaine's mum who is my doctor caught on to everything else and got it out of me. I am sure they are all being told now.' _Nick nods and we put on a movie to watch before falling asleep.

_I know, I know I am sorry!  
Thanks for all your reviews!_

_Please review?  
Less Than Three!_


	19. Chapter 19

_TRIGGERS: Mentions of self-harm, anorexia, insomnia, anxiety and depression._

**SEB'S POV**

Mr Herrington calls all the warblers and a few of Kurt's other friends to a meeting in the warbler hall. I don't know why but considering we are all friends of Kurt's I am a little worried. We all sit down and look at the teacher.  
"Okay are you all here?" he asks. Wes looks around before giving the affirmative.  
"Okay. Um, you are probably all wondering why I asked you to meet me here." After multiple nods he continues. "Okay, I am just going to get straight to the point but once I tell you I need you all to stay calm so I can give you all instructions." he says.  
"Calm for what? Did something happen to the school?" Thad asks, curiously.  
"Um no. I don't know how to say this but Kurt has been admitted into the psychiatric ward of the Westerville hospital." he says and I feel all colour drain from my face.  
"Why?" David asks. The whole room quiet with shock.  
"He was admitted for self harm, anorexia, insomnia, anxiety and depression. Along with this, Kurt will also have voice therapy as Kurt's vocal chords have healed dramatically." I look around at all the shocked faces, not noticing the tears that are falling down my face.  
"Can we go see him?" I ask quietly.  
"I'm sorry Seb but he is in the same place as Nick. Apparently they have actually become roomates, so the same rules apply. No communication, no guests apart from family." I nod, understanding that this is what is needed. I can only hope that I will be able to see him soon. I jump up and run out the door, knowing that I need to get to Lima.

I park in the McKinley parking lot, going to find the girl's who are at Cheerios practice. As soon as Sue sees me, she comes stalking over.  
"Meerkat, have you seen Kurt? He has not come to any Cheerios practices yet." she asks.  
"Um that is what I came to talk to you about, well Santana and Brittany as well. Kurt's been admitted into the pshyciatric ward at Westerville hospital. We don't know how long he will be in there for and no one but family is allowed to see him." I say, getting shocked reations off the three.  
"I thought he was better." Santana mumbles.  
"He got bad again after the Blaine incident. I think it got really bad once Blaine transferred back to Dalton."  
"What? He was supposed to go to Hardwood, not Dalton." San says and I shrug. The girl's nod and I say goodbye to them, going to see Kurt's dad.

A few minutes later, I am knocking on the front door of the Hummel-Hudson household. Burt opens the door, looking surprised at seeing me.  
"Sebastian? What are you doing here? Where is Kurt?" he asks and I realise that they haven't told him yet.  
"Oh I'm sorry sir, I thought you knew."  
"Knew what?" he asks, not even picking up on the 'sir'.  
"I was just told that Kurt has been admitted into the psychiatric ward at the Westerville hospital." I say, looking at him.  
"What? Is he okay?" Burt asks and I know he is thinking of the worst thing possible.  
"I'm not sure. All I know is that Kurt went to see if there was any chance for him to speak again. His vocal chrods have healed remarkably well and there is now a good chance that speaking is possible with therapy. He was then apparently asked about his weight and he came clean about some things. I am so sorry that I didn't notice. He has been admitted for self harm, anorexia, insomnia, anxiety and depression." I look at Burt, trying to gauge his reaction. Instead I just get pulled into a hug from a crying Burt. Apparently Carole isn't home yet, so he just grabs his keys, wallet and phone, pulling me to my car.  
"Can you drive me there?" he asks and I nod, starting the car as he calls Carole.

We finally arrive at the hospital, rushing in and asking for Kurt Hummel. Blaine's mum comes out to talk to us about it.  
"He is currently in a ward where vistors except for family is not allowed, however since I know that you are practically family and that you can help him, I will let you in as well Seb. I need a list of family names, these peple will be allowed to see Kurt." I look at her gratefully and look at Burt.  
"Burt Hummel, Carole Hummel and Sebastian Smythe." Burt says and I am glad that he didn't put Finn on that list as well. Blaine's mum nods and shows us the way to Kurt's room. I walk in and see Kurt and Nick asleep in the same bed, the Mulan title screen lighting the room. Blaine's mum leaves us and we walk over to them, turning off the television. They both seem to wake up at our entrance, so we turn on the light.  
"Hey bud, how are you?" Burt asks Kurt.  
_'Okay. I'm so sorry dad.'  
_"It is okay bud, we will work through this." Kurt just nods as he looks at me.  
_'What are you doing here?'  
_"Mrs Anderson out Seb's name of the family list so he can come and see you." Burt says. I go over and pull Kurt into my arms.  
"I love you. I'm sorry I didn't notice before." I whisper to him, kissing his forehead.  
_'You don't hate me?' _he asks and it breaks my heart.  
"I could never hate you Kurt." I say and I feel him smile at me. I look over to Nick.  
"Hey Nick, how are you going?" I ask.  
"I'm okay. I thought I was going to go crazy with no social interaction except from my doctor and therapist." he says and I look at him strangely.  
"What about your parents?"  
"They don't really care." Nick says, a little angry. I nod, a lot of us at Dalton have family issues.  
"Well you have Kurt and I to keep you company now." I say and he smiles.  
"Yeah I do. I wish I could see Jeff and Matt." he says and I know that I need to tell him about Matt.  
"Nick, Matt he... after you came here, he moved back to Europe without a trace. He left a note saying that he couldn't do it and to not try to contact him. I am so sorry." I say. Tears stream down Nick's face but I think he is handling it all okay.  
"Do you think I could see Jeff?" he asks and I shrug.  
"I'm not sure, I could ask Mrs Anderson for you..." I say getting a nod of Nick.  
"Please. I need to tell him that I was wrong and that I love him. I always have, I have always loved him mre than Matt." Nick says and I smile, nodding. I walk out of the room, going to track Mrs Anderson down.

I finally find her in her office after getting lost a few times. Knocking, I open the door.  
"Hi Seb, what can I do for you?" she asks, gesturing for me to sit.  
"Um, Nick is feeling really lonely. His parents don't care about him and won't come to visit him. He was wondering whether you would be able to allow Jeff to come in to see him." I say and she just nods.  
"Of course. What's his last nama again?"  
"Sterling." She nods and puts Jeff's name down on Nick's visiting page. I thank her, send a text to Burt telling him I would be back and I go to pick up Jeff, knowing that he is going to be excited.

I walk into the Warblers room, where everyone is still seated, discussing the latest news. I hear my name pop up about how I would cope and I know that if I couldn't see him I wouldn't cope too well. Everyone stops when they see me and I just search out for Jeff's face.  
"Jeff, do you want to see Nick?" I ask him and he just nods.  
"You mean I can?" he asks, hopefully. All the other warblers hopeful that they can too.  
"Mrs Anderson is Nick's and Kurt's doctor, she has put me on Kurt's fmaily list so I can go and see him whenever and she has done the same for you for Nick." I say. I look at all the other warblers.  
"I'm sorry but I could only get Jeff on. It would look to weird if all of you could go." I say and they all nod understanding. Jeff grabs my hands and runs out of Dalton and into my car.  
"Oh my gosh, does he know about Matt?" Jeff asks and I nod.  
"Yeah. I just told him. He actually took it quite well." I say

We both walk into the hospital room, Jeff running over to hug Nick. I realise that Burt has gone.  
"Oh my god, I missed you! I can't believe I get to see you!" Jeff says excitedly. I smile at them before going over to Kurt.  
"Hey."  
_'Hey.'  
_"Are you okay?"  
_'I will be. Are you mad that I lied to you?'  
_"At first I was but then I realised why and now I am just glad that you are getting help. I could never stay mad at you, I love you too much for that." I smile and we kiss, before listening in to Niff's conversation.

**NICK'S POV**

When Jeff comes in, I cannot believe that Seb actually made it possible. After multiple hugs, I look at Jeff. We are sitting cross-legged on opposite sides of the bed, facing each other. I know now is the time to tell Jeff.  
"Jeff." I say, getting his attention. "I was wrong."  
"Wrong with what?" he asks confused.  
"I was wrong. I didn't love Matt, I loved you. I always have since we met at the swings at that park in first grade to now. And I can't live another moment withot you knowing. I am sorry it took so long for me to figure out." I say before moving in closer to kiss him. Our lips touch and I it feels so different from when I kissed Matt. There is so much passion in this kiss that I don't think any other kiss will be as good. It doesn't matter that I am in hospital, with Jeff, I know that I can overcome it. All that matters is that Jeff is here and that I love Jeff and Jeff loves me.

_Kurt will be happy again! What do you think of this chapter, I don't know.  
Thanks for all your reviews!_

_Please review?  
Less Than Three 3_


End file.
